My Little Star
by Lo.MADLY.vE
Summary: Yes this is one of those, "put your made up character into the story" type of things. The new character is brought in by a Tevinter Magister, and claimed by him as a new slave. I will give you a hint, Fenris is there. Bioware owns all, even my soul!
1. From the Stars

Chapter one: From the Stars

She couldn't remember how long she had been staring into the glittering sky, paralyzed by shock that she remembered no longer. The sky was different, it seemed broader, more dazzling. But compared to what? She wondered.

"Over here! I found something!" The voice sounded far off, but she could see feet approaching. Still she did not move, not that she had a choice she realized quickly.

"All that fuss and _this_ scrawny thing is all that is here?" It was a female voice she realized; one she did not recognize. There was more shuffling and clinking, as well as yelling, before the same woman spoke again. "Take it to the estate, maybe some good will come of this. In the mean time continue searching."

She couldn't recall who or what dragged her, and for how long. Everything was pain, and nothing was certain. After what seemed an eternity she was lifted and sat in a chair, like a stubborn rag doll.

"It is like she is a shell!" The woman shouted, "and be careful if she is of some value Danarius won't want her damaged."

Value? Why was she being referred to as a thing? She couldn't remember anything past the stars, but she was pretty sure she was a person. It was hard to focus on anything in the bright room, all she could tell was that there were a small group of people dressed in chunky shiny metal, a woman in robes and a fully lit fireplace.

"Shall I send for him?" A man asks attentively, with fear on the tip of his tongue.

"What? You haven't already?" A slap echoed through the apparently large room, "He has been earnestly awaiting my return and you have not sent for him yet?"

"Hadriana, be calm. The poor boy is probably flustered by your beauty."

Two more figures entered the room, this time she could see a distinction that stood out form everyone else in her hazy sight. The one figure had really pretty silver hair.

The woman bowed excitedly and gestured towards her prize.  
"So this is what the ritual produced?"  
"Yes, we found it right where the light emitted from." The woman sounded nervous, as if maybe she had not found enough to please her master.

"But it would seem our prize is bound?" The man pulled a stave from his back and weightlessly waved it above her. The light around the man swirled and glowed unnaturally and she could feel the tendrils of power sweeping across her body, sending shivers down her spine.

She gasped, being able to finally express the pain she was in. Her body went through heated spasms of the lingering pain.

"And she lives." The man chuckled. "A prize easy on the eyes, I think the Maker has smiled on me this night."

She could see clearly now, the room seemed odd to her. Stone walls and floor, the only warmth came from the hearth ablaze with fire.

"Did my magic match the Makers, or do you come with a name?"

A name? Did she have one? She could not remember if she did, but surely she must've. The feeling that she was once called by some word overwhelmed her.

"Yes, a name. I had one." Her voice sounded alien to her, had she ever used it before? It was scratchy and timid, not at all how she felt it should sound.

"Well, pray tell what your name was?" The man asked with a tone of amusement over taking his voice.

"I no longer remember….Serr….Ser…ai…" She stopped her head pounding as though it would explode. She clutched her head tightly until the feeling wavered and ended. "It seems I am no longer able to remember it." Her tone was more precise, sounding less wrong to her ears.

The man's dark chuckle made her bring up her gaze to meet the man's bearded face. She found herself disgusted with his smile.

"Serrah, sounds close enough." He laughed, "How fitting, little lady who I conjured from the sky."

"You are a force to be reckoned with Master."

"Or a force to be opposed." They all looked at her surprised after she said so. Why had she said that? Did that really come from her lips, it felt so natural and she liked it. Apparently so did the man with the pretty silver hair, though it seemed even with his almost smile he dared not speak out of turn to the ugly robed man.

The man quickly changed his demeanor back to darkly amused. "Not by you. You are my creation, and you _will_ obey me."

"Do not think you made me. It seems your _ritual_s have done nothing, but transport me here and wipe any substance I had from my memory."

This angered the man and he struck out with his fist against her cheek. This turned her head yes, but did nothing to quench her rising anger. She struck back with unexpected force, causing the man to stumble back onto his ass. The woman, Hadriana, shrieked in horror and ran to her Masters side.

The Master simply brushed her off and stood tall in front of his supposed creation. "You will learn your place, it seems you will be a nice little expansion to my guard. I do not like wasting things."

The Master spat on her as the guards around restrained her. Then he struck her with his stave knocking the wind from her.

"I know not where I brought you from, but you are now in Tevinter lands, in a Magisters home. Now you are mine, whether you like it or not." She hissed without thinking and she was struck again. "And I will have you learn this lesson. Just like my little wolf."

The silver haired man did nothing but look away from her, as if he did not wish for her to see his face. But she noticed the beautiful markings on his body.

"And if you do not listen, dear little one from the stars, then I shall have my little wolf kill you."

**And there you have it, an obscure beginning for a probably rarely read story. Like I said I am writing this for my sanity, but I thought maybe some people would enjoy what ever it is I have locked away in my head. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are more than welcome, good or bad. Next chapter will be out later this week. And will most likely be longer than this one.  
**


	2. Blood Magic

**I wanted to say thankyou to ninjamonkey20, x. Janele .x, AniriRevan and Raven Jadewolfe for reviewing and enjoying the first chapter. I hope this chapter Is good as well. Oh and I am very sorry, I am new to publishing and It was late when I did so, and I noticed mistakes...So sorry if that puts a bunch of notifications for people I am sorry. And I am sorry for my bad grammar. Ok enough apologies for now, Bioware owns all Dragon Age content, and my soul, yadda yadda.  
**

Chapter two: Blood magic

For weeks she was sent into isolation, visited by the magister daily and beaten by the guards. Sometimes the Magister would bore of her anti-submissions and send his apprentice to torture her. Hadriana's presence was always feared, for she alone was the one who had her beaten into an unconscious state, before walking into her dreams and hounded her there as well.

She didn't understand these people; they didn't seem to understand that no matter how many times they hit her, she wasn't going to call him master. The closest they could get was magister.

"I have had enough, you will obey me. I did not lose so much in that ritual to not gain anything. Maker help me, you _will_ serve me!"

"Where is the fun in that, you wouldn't have anyone to torture everyday!" She spat at him, blood dripping down her chin.

"You like it when Hadriana walks your dreams? I have a trick you will like even better." He sneered, rolling up his sleeve. "You are weakening whether you know it or not."

He took a dagger from the silver haired man and cut his own wrist. She didn't understand until it was too late, she could already feel an intrusive pressure inside the inner most part of her mind.

"Get out!" She whispered shakily, fear snaking into her voice.

The room became deathly quiet. At first she saw glimpses, flashes and then full figures came from the shadows. People she did not recognize walking around unnaturally. Some would slowly turn their heads and blood poured from their mouths, others convulsed on the ground. She could hear the magister chanting, his voice like a drum giving the figures life. The drumming started to come faster pounding in her head and the figures moved faster, their movement becoming more fluid. Her vision hazed as they swarmed her, pinching, scratching tearing into her arms and legs. She screamed but the drumming only came faster, her attackers more fierce as they started the tear off one another's limbs. She tried to reach for the only light she could see, a glowing blue hue topped with pretty silver. The elf? She called for him begging him to help her, he only looked away mortified, angry. She called to him again and he closed his eyes to her cries. The figures swayed against her like sandpaper and nails, then all she could remember was slime, everywhere there was endless lakes of slime. She realized they were not the strange figures but maggots hissing at her and burrowing when they made contact.

"This can all stop." His voice was heavy, as though this was taking a toll on his willpower as well as hers. "Just call for your master."

She screamed and choked on the unwelcome swarm, "Stop it please! Master stop!"

In that instant all was over and she lay crumpled on the floor, whimpering. The magistrate took a long winded breath and wrapped up his wrist before turning back to his so called little wolf.

"Take my doll to her new room would you, Fenris, my pet? I believe I will retire for the night."

With that the magister left murmuring Maker knows what under his breath. She was happy to finally hear the silver haired man's name, Wonder was about the only thing she could do for fun while locked up. Some nights she could've sworn to have seen glimpses of him outside the cell door. He grunted to show his disapproval.

"Blood magic," He scoffed his disgust distinctive.

She wanted to rip the magister's eyes out for how he had frightened her; broken her so easily. All those weeks of torture were probably all fun and games to him. The Elvin man waited for the magister to leave the dungeon entirely before kneeling next to her.

"I do not envy your condition; you should have just cooperated from the start." He said it stern, like chiding a child, but it was soft none the less.

"So your name is Fenris?" She ventured, not knowing where to start getting to know this man.

"Apparently," His tone was very deep for his lanky Elvin body and he sounded surprised with her lingering energy.

"Was your name given to you as well?" For reasons unknown to her, all that mattered was hearing him speak. Figures, it was probably because she had been without actual conversation in the weeks of being locked up and randomly tormented.

"It would seem that way, yes."

She knew that no matter what was asked he would only answer with the bare minimum. But it was not made a concern, she did not care.

"Let me guess the magister marked you with those beautiful markings, but he did it for himself, not because he thought you wanted them." The malice in her voice was palpable.

"He chose to put these on me." He stated, as if it said everything. And maybe it did.

She stumbled as he helped her up, knees buckling from the rare use. The elf caught her and had her lean on his side, before standing her upright. He acted as though touching another person for too long would surely burn his skin off. She decided to take this awkward half refusal to help as an encouragement to be strong. He merely grunted again, as though she made his day agonizingly slow and started walking at her slow pace.

"How did you get here?"

"I do not know. And you're constant prodding will not make me remember."

So he had lost his memory to? Was that so common here?

"Is it common for people around here to _not_ remember?"

"Perhaps."

He was starting to sound more irritated than before. That's when she stumbled again, this time subconsciously reaching for his arm to steady her. He bristled at the sudden touch and pushed her off of his arm which flung the poor girl against the wall, possibly fixing her posture but not helping with the old wounds. In a blink his heavy broadsword tip was at her throat, and she graced it with an accidental splatter of coughed up blood. A moment passed and she dared to look up and meet the silver haired man's gaze. Mesmerized and scared, a sword to her throat and all she could think of was: This man is gorgeous. Staring up at those big green eyes, she saw the rage within them, which dimmed momentarily as he watched more tears streak her face. He sheathed his sword and turned away from her, again hiding his face. As always, she never knows if his expression ever changes.

"We should move on." He said before he pressed on down the hall, faster than she could hobble.

She tried hard to keep up, but after a while he was no longer in sight. Eventually she came to a fork and did not know which way to go. Luckily that was when he came back, face still stoic and possibly angry, he handed her a staff, half her size.

"Here heal yourself. But I swear to you if you call on any other power besides healing I will kill you here."

She looked up at him confused. "I cannot just wave that around and make myself better!"

He pulled out a pouch of dust, acting like he forgot she would need it. "Here"

She sighed heavily, "I cannot do magic; with or without dust."

"You, are not a mage?"

It was her turn to be unsocial, "You must be kidding me."

He shook his head as if it would rid his previous train of thought. "Then use it as a walking stick, it is annoying to see you falling over and over."

She nodded wondering what he was thinking but followed with a much greater ease than before. Eventually they came to some nicer looking rooms. The smell of lavender came from one of the entrances, coincidentally the one that was for her.

"It is small, but better than where you were. And better than most slave rooms in this estate." He paused almost as if he wished to stay and help further, but must have thought better because he walked away. "I am sure the magistrate will send for you later."

With a nod she closed the door behind his leave. The room was small, just enough room for the tub a small bed and a cracked vanity. The room smelt much better than it looked, and she was relieved to see that the chamber pot was empty, and wondered just how long she would be treated with baths and a relatively clean room. By Fenris's tone she guessed that the magister did not treat all this way, or at least not for long and definitely not a defiant person such as herself.

The hot water was a blessing, but she couldn't help but brood. She knew that the magic he used was only illusion, she could've fought it longer. As she looked at the gouges in her skin she felt hot tears run down her face. It was illusion but the wounds inflicted were real, she felt as though she wanted to just lay back and drown herself. She did lay back and submerge into the flowery scented depths of the tub and stayed there. She was sure she had turned blue as her lips held in the last bits of breath in her body, and the sensation of her lungs exploding finally brought her back up for air.

'Great' she thought bitterly, 'I don't even have the willpower to drown myself, no my body would rather be a slave!'

She took notice of her sore legs and rubbed them with a sigh, she had doubts she would recover from her exploits in the dungeon for a while. She looked to her pruned fingers and wanted to gag, they reminded her of the odd figures that tormented her.

A knock came from the door and she pulled herself from the tub and found a relatively clean towel, oh maker she hoped it was a clean towel. She opened the door to a surprised Fenris. He stuttered a moment before looking away, his fairly tanned skin taking on a rosy hue. This amused Serrah and for the first time in a long time she smiled, she may have even giggled. Wait giggle? Did she even know how to do that? She looked away as well her cheeks matching his as she remembered her towel attire.

"This trunk of clothing is for you. I do not know why Danarius sent them with me, but I am to put this in here for your use…" She supposed he either forgot his embarrassment, decided to ignore it, or plan just didn't let it faze him anymore, because he looked right into her eyes. "And you are too weak right now to carry it so just let me put it down somewhere and I will leave."

She huffed, "I am not too weak. Set it down here and I will drag it in here if I have to!"

He shrugged and dropped the trunk with a heavy thud. She gulped, it sounded very heavy. She tightened the towel and secured it around herself properly as she eyed the massive weight. She then grabbed one of the handles and started to slowing drag it inside the room. Her arms screamed, but she would not allow showing more weakness than she already had.

He sighed rubbing his forehead in amusement. "Just let me—

"No!" She intercepted glaring at the hand he put on the other handle.

He merely let out an annoyed grunt and took the trunk from her and set it next to the bed.

"It is not a crime to accept help. You will need it in this place."

He turned to leave and she sat on her bed, she probably looked more dejected than a kitten without its mother. She did not see it but a rare smile graced his lips and he threw a bottle onto the bed.

"Elfroot salve, it's for your wounds."

With that he closed the door and she couldn't help but stare at the empty space he left behind.

**~There you have it, end of chapter two. I hope you liked it, I am hoping my little blood magic scene wasn't corney, but I hope the slowly blossoming attraction to the silver haired Fenris made up for it. **

**Chapter three should be out next week some time.  
**


	3. Honestly

**(My Thank you List: Draguna Doragon, ninjamonkey20, x. Janele.x and Raven Jadewolfe for reviewing. Also a thank you to everyone else who has been reading so far. **

**I thank you for the continued support it really is appreciated. I will try my best to improve my writing, and try not to let you guys down.)**

Chapter three: Honestly

Serrah didn't know how long she stared at the door, wondering when or who would burst through and shout at her, or possibly beat her. What she did know was that she wasn't about to deal with such an attack when she wore no real clothing. The trunk itself was worn and old but faded designs of vines and flowers could be seen etched into the solid wood.

She opened the heavy lid and rooted around inside searching for suitable clothing. All together there were a few surprisingly soft cotton shirts, some slacks, underclothes, worn leather boots and even a couple worn dresses made of a fine silk. Sure the dresses hems were not properly sewed and therefore a little frayed and homely but she liked them anyway. Afraid of the... condition of the underclothing, she took her time washing and drying the musky 'We haven't been touched in ages' smell out in the still luke warm tub. It felt as though an eternity passed as she waited for them to dry and she took that eternity to rub the very appreciated Elfroot salve on her wounds. The salve left her feeling warm and refreshed; working miracles on her skin where she thought deep scars would serve as a reminder all her life. Feeling weary she lay for a moment on the hard mattress and closed her eyes and sleep found a foothold sending her into a much needed rest.

She woke with a start. How long had she been asleep? Serrah glanced around and was relieved she had not dreamed the new sleeping arrangement. However she was a little self conscience when she noticed someone had to have come into her room to tidy up and empty the tub. Quickly she deemed the clothing dry and dressed in simple slacks and a loose shirt, deciding the dresses where pretty but probably sent to her as a joke, besides she couldn't fight in a dress properly anyhow. Listening through the door she could hear almost nothing, scuffling and whispers barely audible. Serrah gently opened the door and ventured into the hall.

Like the room she first remembered about this place, the walls and floor were stone and radiated an icy feel she found impossible to shake. Carefully she began exploring where the hall would lead, following the scent of food and the sound of idle chatter. A few times she passed tired looking elves who never gave her a glance, she tried speaking to one but they ran from her terrified. Was she that frightening to behold? She didn't even think to look into the vanity mirror in her room, why bother if she was only a slave.

Soon she found a room that she swore smelt of the heavens and like a timid deer wondered in.

"That horrid woman he had over for dinner the other night? A terror, she is!" The Elvin woman exclaimed, her face showing her age and frustration as she told her story with flailing arms.

"How does a human that short get so plump?" A younger Elvin man asked amused by the old woman's story.

She had obviously missed a lot of the conversation and didn't like the feeling of being and intruder, so Serrah left the room... Or at the very least she attempted to do so. She stubbed her toe on the door frame and couldn't hold back a comment about Andrastes holy love of wine.

"Another one comes to take food from the kitchen, hmm?" The old woman strode across the room with defined purpose and grabbed the collar of Serrah's shirt. "How many times must I tell you children that if the Master catches-

She stopped mid sentence as the years seemingly caught up with her strength and she dropped Serrah back to the floor.

"Makers breath I am sorry m'lady." She backed off quicker than a rat in a snakes den.

The boy in the room stood and took a bow, scarcely missing the table as his head went to the floor. Serrah kneeled and confused tried to change the situation.

"I do not know why you bow, please stand. I wasn't trying to steal food! I was roaming the halls and smelt your food, and it smelt so good, then I realized I hadn't had nothing to eat, and found my way here, and I didn't want to disturb your story telling, and so I went to leave. I am sorry I intruded, I do not know where I am going, I should have known to knock first." She held in a breath after the long winded apology before letting it go. Maker she would never take breathing for granted again.

"You are not a guest of the Master?" The boy asked cautious, "But why else would you be here human?"

Both of them looked at her confused and truthfully, Serrah did not understand her situation fully.

"I think I am a slave now." She said attentively.

The old woman's brow furrowed. "So the Master deems elves not to be worthy of being slaves either? A human must take that place to?" Her anger was clear and Serrah did not wish to further it.

"N-no! He found me and claims he conjured me from the sky. I believe he thinks me a doll." She sputtered out, thinking back to all the conversations, if you could call them such, with Danarius.

"Adwa, I do not think she is lying. Look she looks like the description Gymea gave about the girl in the dungeons." He spoke softly, as though angering the woman would cause him to lose a finger or two.

She sighed, "You are right child. Forgive my temper, I am but an old woman tired and worn."

She helped Serrah to her feet and gave her a slice of bread.

"Welcome, though I wish this fate on no one, not even a human. This once I will feed you, but be warned the Magister has us on strict diets. Being found with unauthorized food by Hadriana or the Master makes for ten lashings, for the both of us." She guided her to a chair and had her sit for her meagre meal and began brushing her hair.

"Where are you from child?" She asked, her crude comb passing effortlessly through Serrah's impossibly long hair.

"I do not know. I apparently am the product of a ritual, but I do not believe he _made _me." She answered angry. But she thought better of her anger and softened, it was not this woman's fault she was stuck here. "I did not even remember my name, so he named me Serrah. His lady conjured from the sky. A doll he can play with."

Adwa seemed to ponder this and finished the last strands of hair.

"So he thinks to have the powers of a god. I thought his ego was bad before." She sighed, "He will no doubt be looking for you soon Serrah, to give you your assignment. And though I do not wish to send any child away, I must. Take care of that beautiful hair as well; I do not want to see it in such a mess again."

With that the woman ushered her out of the kitchen and closed the door. Serrah took a handful of her waist length hair; she thought it ugly, the color of mahogany wood. Not like the elves beautiful chestnuts, reds and shiny blacks she saw passing her in the halls. Though no one, she noticed, had pretty silver hair except Fenris.

"I have been looking for you."

She jumped, "Speak of the devil!"

Fenris cocked a brow, "I am no demon, I assure you."

"No! It was simply a figure of speech, I meant I was just thinking of you, and then you appeared."

Oh Maker that could not have sounded _or been _anymore awkward.

"You...Were thinking about me?" He asked causing Serrah to blush.

Apparently it could get more awkward.

"Uh...Not in a weird way I promise."

He coughed back a might have been chuckle, "And there is a weird way to think of me?"

She couldn't tell if he was revelling in amusement or just plain enjoyed the inner turmoil he was causing her.

"Stop incriminating my thoughts. I am lost and was wishing you were here to guide me." She half lied. "I like following you...Ah because you're the only one I kind of know!"

Maker she wish she could just put her fist into her mouth, at least then she would shut up.

"I guess that makes sense." He stated turning away hiding a very tiny curve at the corner of his lips, "We should move on."

She followed him quietly. Every stupid thing she just sputtered replaying in her head. Why couldn't she just get struck by lightning every time she was about to say something stupid? Her ears felt hot as she dared to look up at Fenris, his silver hair glowing in the lighting making his tanned ears prominent. Goodness he had nice ears, she thought. What a strange thought to be had, but she had it. She decided she liked his ears and wished she also had elf ears. She rubbed her own ears wondering how they were shaped. Were they even a little pointy? Or just dull and round like Danarius? She shuddered; she did not wish to be _anything _like that horrible excuse of a man.

Fenris stopped walking in front of a large and beautifully adorned set of doors, and if Serrah had noticed this she would not have smacked into his backside, fallen backwards and looked up at the towering elf with surprised eyes.

"Thinking...again?" His face was serious, but his tone was on the verge of amusement.

Omitting _of me_ from his statement only made her feel more the fool and she glared into his emerald gaze.

"So you're a comedian? I would have thought those died young around here." She spit back defensively.

He shrugged and waited for her to stand before opening one of the doors. It was the same room she first met the Magister in, and as expected he was in it. A few silverite clad guards around him acting a little nervous. Odd, why were the guards nervous?

"Ah thank you my pet for retrieving my doll."

She wished she could spit at him, drive a dagger though his gut and gouge his eyes out. For now she settled for a glare.

"I told you Serrah that you would be fitting as a bodyguard when we first met. Today we see if you're... Passion levels with skill." He chose his words carefully but in his dark expression she could hear him imply, _or die trying._

"Wait, what?" A guard started in disbelief, "You want us to fight that young woman? I thought we were to fight a slave... a bigger, more suitable slave." He gulped looking to Fenris; it was obvious he wished not to fight the foreboding elf.

"Fenris, my pet close the door and stand out of the way. Guards do not go easy on my Doll."

My pet, my doll! Who the hell was this guy? He gave everyone belittling titles, and she doubted she was the first to be tortured and locked away. Magister was starting to take on the meaning: bat shit crazy, asshole! Ok so that was two meanings, but it didn't change the facts.

Fenris did as any good _pet_ would do and did as he was told. The guards however were a little more hesitant. They approached her with the caution that came with being afraid of chiding a child too harshly.

Fine, she would fight. She would show these idiots not to underestimate her.

"She doesn't even have a weapon!" One said looking back to the magister.

Before anyone could respond, Serrah snatched away a short sword from its sheath.

"Now I do." A wicked smile played on her lips.

"You little—

He came at her with his main weapon and meant to bring in down upon her head. She sidestepped and brought her sword up in between his breast plate and helmet, sweeping the blade to the side; permanently severing both a head and any thoughts of holding back.

The Magister could be heard clapping loudly, "My! She is skilled isn't she?"

The remaining three guards glared and charged at her together. She parried one attack and scarcely dodged another aimed for her head. As the two men staggered she took hold of the third man's sword hilt and kicked him in between the legs with full force; dislodging the sword from his hand into hers and temporarily disarming one opponent. Ignoring the weeping doubled over man; she noted the others were already charging at her again.

A tare could be heard as one was lucky enough to nick her back with the tip of his weapon as she stepped on the crumpled man's back to launch herself onto the table behind him. Causing the already weeping man to cry out in pain again; as his head smashed against the hard floor from the force of her jump.

The sound of swift steel radiated around her as she swung the short swords in a familiar, rhythmic pattern. She could not remember where she learned to fight; just that the way she and the steel moved together was so very right and satisfying. She looked down at the charging men and swooped, taking both heads in one gratifying motion.

_Swooping is bad._

She heard it in her head as the bodies swayed before slumping forward with a sickening thud. She gripped her head. Who was it who said that? She couldn't remember. She could scarcely see a man, in shining armour stand before her, telling a joke? No it was a sarcastic remark. The image rippled as the last guard regained his former pride and picked up his friends great sword. He looked not used to the weight, great swords were obviously not his weapon of choice; probably merely thought to avenge his comrades. She sidestepped but the man expected that and the sword followed her movement. She barely stopped it from slicing off her arm by using one sword as a tiny shield and taking a glancing blow that had her reeling backward. The awkward great sword shook his balance as well and he staggered toward her in a tripping motion, not quick enough to bring up his sword for the kill it simply nipped the ground and twisted his wrist the wrong way. He fell on her then, his whole weight all but crushing her and if her sword had not been pointing up at that time, she probably would have lost the fight. The man coughed blood through his helm and onto her face, warmth spreading onto her body from the flow from the killing blow.

Serrah rolled the body off of her and dropped her remaining weapon next to the dead man. She stood shaking, and used the wall for support. The mess was awful as she looked onto the scene. Blood was everywhere; the smell of death was everywhere. She wanted to scream but held herself in check, this is what Danarius wanted. It was either their blood or hers.

Danarius stood and surveyed the scene for himself and looked nothing but utterly pleased with himself.

"Better than I could've ever hoped, it would seem. Everything happens for a reason."

He kicked one of the severed heads and smiled.

"Indeed it is best to have the strongest serve. You my Doll are an amazing piece of work."

He looked to Fenris, who looked back with a blank face.

"She is to be your new partner. If she happens to run away I will kill you, and if you happen to run away," he shrugged looking back to Serrah, "Then I will kill her. So think on how much you value your own lives while serving together, yes? Not that it matters if you run, I will hunt you. You are both nothing but puppets."

With that he left the room, left the grizzly scene he just orchestrated. These men, did they have families; wives, children, aunts, grandmothers? She killed them and for what? So that she could please that evil, corrupted and tyrannical man? No, she decided it was survival, she did not do it for the magister, it was kill or be killed. Fenris she noticed was just looking at her, a blank calculating face, one she could not read no matter how hard she tried. She simply looked back, her large blue doe eyes glazed from combat. Her long dark hair tousled from the fight was sticking to her forehead and back and she gladly let it cover her face as she looked down at her bloodstained body.

"So much for that bath." She stated filling the void with empty words.

Speaking felt wrong, it wasn't a time for words but it felt as though something needed to be done. She decisively stepped over the bodies towards the door. She looked back and he had followed, she cocked a brow but he did not speak. With a sigh she pushed open the doors and headed for her room. That is, if she could even find it.

He split ways from her some time back but as she approached her door she saw him waiting next to it. He looked to be brooding next to it. She had no energy to wonder why this man seemed to flaunt the fact he could find her room faster than she could. Before she opened the door however he turned and left, a little figure was standing behind him.

"My name is Gymea." The little Elvin girl stated before glancing back to make sure Fenris was gone. "You probably don't remember but I have been taking care of you since you were sent to the dungeons."

Serrah opened the door and sank into the stool in front of the vanity. The girl followed in and closed the door.

"Fenris told me little, but he made it clear you would need another bath."

Serrah looked up and did notice the tub full of clean hot water again. So this was the person who tidied her room.

"Please do not tell me you are assigned to clean up after me?" She could hear the weariness in her own voice and hated it.

"No." She started to tidy the mess of clothes Serrah left out that morning. "We help each other out, especially those who see the magister the most. It is just how it is."

She didn't seem bitter about helping, but it made Serrah feel odd. A knock came at the door and Gymea answered it and brought her a plate of food from a cart. She recognized the boy with the cart as the one with Adwa in the kitchen. Gymea thanked him and closed the door. Serrah shook her head.

"You eat my share, you have been helping me and I am no slaver. Take it as payment."

The girl seemed confused and handed her the plate anyway, "No, you are a bodyguard you need strength."

"And if Danarius wants me strong he can give me larger proportions. And lacking in knowledge he would not know that even that I would share with you."

The girl smiled, "You are very strange."

"At least eat half of my share." Serrah stated as she readied for another bath.

Gymea did as she was told and cleaned up the plates. She left to bring them back to the kitchen and Serrah found cleaner clothes to wear. She girl came back, cheeks a little rosier than before, probably from the larger dinner than she was used to.

"Thank you miss, because of you everyone got double their usual helping today." She said excited.

"Yes, well as long as Danarius doesn't find out I will continue to share my food. I will not have people help me for free."

The girl bowed excitedly before starting to empty the tub. Serrah watched her leave and enter the room with a pot and then got up herself to help. Gymea did not seem to object and the two worked together to finish the job.

"That was much faster than usual." She stated wiping her brow and emptying the last pot down a drain.

The draining system was quite far from the room so Serrah was glad to have helped. She was about to say so when she heard Hadriana yelling.

"Oh no." Gymea breathed.

"What? Who is she yelling at?" Serrah asked placing the pot in her hand onto a nearby shelf.

"It's Fenris. She hounds him all the time. He always refuses our help and I know this sounds bad, but we are kind of glad." She lowered her voice at the last part.

Serrah looked at her a grimace on her face, "He is an Elvin slave like you, and you are glad he does not want help? Why would you not help him anyway?"

She stepped back, "He is not like the rest of us. He scares us. Those markings, they are not tattoos."

Serrah scoffed and headed towards the yelling, "It does not matter. He does not scare me."

She left Gymea behind and climbed a flight of stairs making her way closer to the sounds of slapping and yelling. She sauntered to the door Fenris was in and listened for a moment.

"You are nothing! I bet you like being slapped around, right slave?" Her voice was full of rage, but why?

She heard Fenris say nothing, even after a slap was heard and then the crackle of magic. Serrah stood frozen, thinking of a way to stop Hadriana. She knocked on the door loudly before scurrying around the corner.

The door slammed open.

"What?" Her voice roared through the hall at no one.

Serrah picked up a piece of the crumbled stone wall next to her and waited for Hadriana to turn back towards Fenris's room. She then threw the stone across the hall opposite to her and heard it smack the wall and tumble around the corner. Hadriana whipped her head back around and stomped off in the direction of the sound.

"Makers Breath! I am going to beat whoever is playing around with me!" She shrieked as she rounded the corner.

Serrah dashed for Fenris's door, what she saw made her heart sink. His nose was a bloodied mess and many cuts coloured his body. He was hunched over a pot of water tenderly cleaning himself with a rag. His room truly was a hovel, no bed just empty space with a chamber pot in the corner. He looked up at her, angry.

"What, come to pity me?"

"No. But you are coming with me before she gets back." She said seriously.

Knowing he was not in a state to fight her she grabbed his arm and ignored his growl.

"Shut up and lean on me stupid man, it won't kill you to receive help. I have been told you need it in this place." She said half dragging him while remembering what he told her earlier.

He shrugged her off but followed. Serrah felt pleased with herself and closed Fenris's door and hurried him towards her room. Gymea was there once they reached it.

"You should hear the things she is screaming, we are all staying out of her way. What did you do to her?" She exclaimed opening the door and ushering them in before closing the door again.

"I took away her amusement." Serrah said defiantly, "And if you don't want to be an accessory to this crime then leave. If that woman takes a step in this room I do not know what I will do."

Gymea gulped and bowed, "I am sorry, I have a family I need to be alive to take care of." With that she left.

Serrah looked to the man she helped, he looked... broody... the same as always. She searched for the salve he gave her and handed it to him. Wordlessly he rubbed his wounds with what was left in the bottle.

"I do not need you." He said looking away from her.

"Well then It is just too bad, because you have me." She answered sitting at her vanity combing her hair with her fingers. "Dammed Adwa, making me fuss over my hair. I should just chop it all off."

The room faded into silence and she took the opportunity to leave the room and retrieve a pot of hot water. She remembered where to go from when she went with Gymea to empty the pots. She returned with the hot water and a clean cloth, only to open the door on Fenris's face. He didn't move an inch but she could tell the door hurt him.

"Leaving? I think not, sit down Fenris."

His lips curled into a sneer, "I do not need to listen to you."

She looked up and him and handed him the heavy pot. "No you don't. Please sit down; I brought you this to properly clean your wounds. Besides I like the company, no matter how silent it is."

He grunted and set the water on the vanity. He moved to go around her, then stopped. They both heard distinctive clicks of angry heels just down the hall. Without thinking Serrah closed the door and shooed the poor elf into the empty tub. She rushed around throwing clothes on top of him as he tried to climb out.

"Shh stay! Uh, please stay!"

"What is going on in there?" They heard Hadriana and Fenris sank into the tub and covered himself with the clothes he fought so hard to not be under before.

Serrah went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Yes m'lady?" She said, in the most civil tone she could manage.

"Oh it is you." She said in distain. "Who in heavens name are you speaking with in there? Slaves are not allowed to fraternize."

Fraternize? With Fenris? She wanted to laugh, the poor elf wouldn't ever want to touch her with a continent between them after she just dragged his ass all over the estate, and covered him in random clothes inside of a bathtub to hide him; especially since the poor guy hated to be touched in the first place. Serrah smacked her own forehead.

"I am not fraternizing m'lady. No one is in my room." She swung open the door to emphasize the point.

Hadriana looked around without entering and held her nose before leaving, "I believe you."

She left her angry heels still clicking on the stone floor. Serrah shut the door and rushed to the tub.

"My room doesn't smell _that _bad does it?" she asked the heap of clothes.

"No." He responded slowly emerging from the pile. "I think I can honestly say that considering I am covered your dirty laundry."

Serrah decided to let the man _think_ they were all previously worn by her. Considering they were most likely clean, just musky from being in a trunk for so long.

"Oh, well that is good. But it is better that Hadriana thought different. She scampered off too fast for me to snap her prissy little neck."

She held in a laugh as she realized he was looking at her with a glare, a pair of panties on his head.

"And _I_ can honestly say, those have not been worn by the best of my knowledge... at least not by me."

Disgusted he plucked them off and swiftly took his leave of the tub. A knock came at the door and she shoved him back into the tub and answered it. It was Gymea blushing from what looked like shame. She held a plate of food.

"This was in Fenris's room. It seems Hadriana was denying him his," She stopped and blushed further as she saw the silver haired man mumbling angrily and pulling himself out of the tub and tossing clothing all over the place. She snapped out of it and looked back to Serrah, "She was denying him his meal."

Serrah smiled at the young girl and took the plate of food. "I am sure Fenris appreciates you thinking of him."

"Hardly, I was fine. I have now been dragged around, shoved in small damp places and covered in old clothes. I might have been better off." He went to go around but Serrah stopped him.

"Please rest and eat here while Hadriana still searches for you." She asked politely daring to meet his angry green glare.

He looked away and took the plate sitting on the bed. Gymea instantly started to clean and Serrah closed the door and helped her. She felt like laughing the whole time but did not wish to give Fenris a reason to be offended when all was done, Gymea left. Serrah knew bringing Fenris his food was but a wordless apology and she was glad.

He just stared at her as she rooted around in the vanity drawers and found some twine. She found old hooks on the walls and tied the twine tight across one wall to another around the tub.

"What are you doing?" He finally ventured as Serrah took an extra sheet and spread it across the twine.

"Maybe I don't want to get out of the tub to answer my door, maybe I want the privacy of changing without worrying someone will come through that door without a knock." She gestured to the pot on the vanity, "That is still warm I bet, good for wiping that caked on blood off of yourself."

He grunted and did just that. She made the bed while he used the vanity to see his face.

"Why?" He asked his tone very deep, she almost couldn't hear him and wasn't even sure he said anything at all.

He cleared his throat and spoke louder, "Why did you help me?"

She thought on it, "I wasn't about to listen to that horrid woman torture you just because of her position."

"But I am a slave."

"So what? I don't care if you were the Queen of Antiva." She snorted.

"Do you fear I will run away?" The anger in his tone appeared again.

"Maker no. I simply will not allow torture to continue if I can help it." She answered quickly. "Here you can sleep here, she will not find you tonight."

"And where will you sleep?" He asked. "Not with me I hope."

Ouch. Was that really called for?

"You were probably too busy brooding to notice a second mattress on the other side of the tub." She lied hoping he would not question her.

He did look pensive for a moment but she did not give him enough time to ask questions.

"I am going to bed, stay if you like. Don't cross the sheet, I do like a little bit of privacy." She quickly disappeared behind the sheet and looked dully at the pile of clothes she and Gymea folded.

He scared the crap out of her by grabbing her arm.

"I told you not to cross the sheet." She stammered not looking into his eyes.

"You were going to sleep on that pile of clothes weren't you?" He said ignoring her statement.

"Its comfier than it looks." She said still not meeting his gaze.

She felt his grip on her lessen and the warmth of his body left her side. Maker he probably thought her the creepiest fool ever. She really did just want to help. He came back moments later and sat on the clothes and lay back casually with her pillow from the bed.

"Go to your bed, I am much more akin to the floor than you." He did not meet her gaze only turned over. "You just don't get a pillow."

**(I can honestly say that was fun to write and I hope you guys liked it. I couldn't help but have a Fenris is vulnerable scene, every broody type character needs one of those I think. Sorry for the random back-and-forth serious to non-serious moments, I kind of just type... and not think. If that makes sense. Also I did have this ready earlier but an error wouldn't let me update, so sorry for the delay.  
**

**Anyway! Chapter four will hopefully be out in a few days. Or maybe sooner if my fingers start itching for some typing.)  
**


	4. Endure

**(My thanks again to those continuing to read and review. Hopefully one of these chapters will shed some light on the recent views to Serrah's past. For now let's continue with chapter four.)**

Chapter Four: Endure

She smiled to herself as she lay back onto the hard mattress. Sleepily she wondered about the Elf sleeping in the corner of her room. What if her stupid spur of the moment thinking had Hadriana turn her hatred toward Serrah? Would Fenris have at least tried to help, or be grateful he was no longer the woman's main obsession? The man was so hard to read she found herself swimming in questions. Thinking back her plan was stupid, throw a rock? Yes and how stupid she _would _have looked if the mage had spun back around and _saw_ her throw the stone. Quite stupid and most probably pummelled.

Serrah let out a heavy sigh and turned on her side her eyelids fighting her ever churning mind. She wanted to know what was going through Fenris's mind, his so very hard to read expressions and little jokes made him a hard person to decipher. Mentally she started a list:

He is an elf.

He is a slave.

He broods constantly.

He has beautiful markings.

He is a prized bodyguard or merely a shiny toy for Danarius? Both?

Hadriana hates him.

He has gorgeous green eyes.

He has tanned skin.

Long, lanky and lean.

He has pretty silver hair.

She felt her face heat up to the tips of her ears. Half her list consisted of things a bard might recite in poetry, or sing to someone they loved. Serrah shook her head and buried her face into the mattress. No she simply admired him, to her he was the most interesting man in the world, and surely she wasn't having thoughts akin to love? She tossed the other way staring into the thin sheet that separated the room and wondered if he was the one to make sure her wounds where attended to by sending down Gymea while she was beaten unconscious. Was he the one who had a hand in her getting this room, where normally she should have had but a square space like he had? Secretly she hoped these things were true, she did not wish to gain any more special attention from Danarius than she already had. In fact she hoped he would let her be a shadow and not speak to her more than needed, his voice made her skin crawl. A wicked smile graced her lips; if someone tried to assassinate him she could just _trip_ or _miss_ catching an arrow by mere inches. This thought led her into a blissful sleep.

"Serrah!"

She could feel her body vaguely, being rolled from side to side. Was somebody shaking her?

"Oh pickle toes! Wake up woman!"

She recognised the voice as Gymea and opened an eye, "Pickle toes?" she repeated tiredly.

"Maker you sleep like a corpse." She said a little flustered from rousing Serrah from her apparent deep sleep. "Danarius has been waiting all morning for you. He wishes to venture to the harbour and is becoming more than a little impatient."

Serrah bolted out of bed and drew back the sheet, both relief and disappointment washed over her.

"Hadriana told Danarius of Fenris's disappearing act. Of course she left out why she was looking for him in the first place, if the master cares for that at all."

Fear spread through her body; did her actions prove to just get the elf into more trouble?

"Do not look so..." She struggled for words and looked to the door like someone would burst through. "He is fine Serrah; in fact he is waiting outside the door to take you to the courtyard where the Master awaits." She finished quietly.

Serrah looked to the Elven girl and asked quietly as well, "He wasn't punished further was he?"

She shook her head with a smile, "He probably assumed something like this, and Danarius found him awaiting orders back in his bedroom."

The thought of Fenris sitting casually and looking as though he never left his room, Hadriana no doubt looking the fool, made Serrah smile. Gymea however didn't give her much time to think and started assembling armour. Wait was that armour?

"Please tell me that is _not_ what I am to wear!"

There was barely anything there! Her heart hitched a beat when she realized it _was_ her armour and she _was _expected to wear it.

"At least you have the body to look good in it." The elf said a little loud towards the door.

Serrah blushed, "Don't do that." She hissed quietly, "What exactly are you doing?"

The woman shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Stating the obvious."

"So the whole world can hear?" Serrah countered.

"Not to the whole world." Before anything more could be said the armour, or to be more accurate the lack thereof, was thrust into her face. "Put them on and I will make sure all you can't reach is fitted properly."

Serrah started to put them on over the clothes she slept in but Gymea shook her head.

"Won't fit properly like that for one, and secondly the master would have a fit." She chided.

"But I do not wish to be half naked. This is no better than having no armour."

She sighed after looking into the defiant Elven eyes and put the armour on the way it was made to be worn. The chainmail covered her chest in an x shape from waist to shoulders, where raven feathers tickled her biceps. The chainmail itself offered little to no protection she realized, but did move nicely with what little it had contact with. The junction at the back was being tightened by Gymea with two holsters where she supposed swords would be held later.

The bottoms offered more coverage, thankfully. A short chainmail shirt with black leather strips in the front and back like she remembered seeing on most leather armour. A pair of tight thin leather covered her legs from just above the knees to her toes. The leather was tight enough to not fall down her legs and where not very comfortable, the soles of her feet still felt naked against the floor.

"What no shoes? And here theirs a split on the hip of this chainmail! I would like to avoid showing flashes of ass while I fight!" She spat out angrily, appalled by what Danarius expected of her.

"N-no, that split is meant to be there Serrah. Here put these on, they will serve to make you feel less passionate about... the flashes. " she smiled, "And this to put your hair up so it doesn't get in the way."

She handed to her what looked like a child's pair of shorts. She cocked a brow but Gymea urged her that they would stretch. Slipping the shorts on under the chainmail skirt, she did feel better and they did stretch.

"Thank you. I do not believe I would have let the Magister live if I had to go anywhere with my ass hanging out like some sort of brothel maid."

"You're welcome, now would you go. I am not sure the master will let _you _live with how long you have made him wait." She said shoving Serrah to the door.

"Fine, fine." She said opening the door and looking at the silver haired man leaning on the wall, brooding she suspected. Or asleep? She couldn't tell.

She decided that with her rear covered she wasn't going to be embarrassed over the outfit, but she found in _his_ presence she felt very insecure. She was sure her ears would melt away as he cast a mere glace before wordlessly walking down the hall.

"What no jokes at my expense?" She asked seriously, while putting up her hair as they walked.

He didn't look back, just kept walking and shrugged. What so he wasn't going to talk to her now? What had she done that had been so wrong? He stopped and she realized they were in a garden in front of some ornate gates. She could see the magister in the distance. He cast a glace which she could have sworn had a smile if he had not looked away again so quickly.

"You sleep talk." He said simply then opened the gates and made his way over to the magister with her in tow.

Her mind was now reeling. Maker no! What did she say in her sleep? She could just imagine it, her whispering odd wish washy things about how handsome she thought he was. She was willing to bet if she had it really pet his ego.

"So she wakes at last hmm? Makers breath I thought I would have to haul you out myself." He said not really looking as though he thought the idea completely intolerable.

She was expecting him to punish her, but it seemed he did not abuse his slaves in front of company. A young man accompanied him, though truthfully even after his name was spoken she did not find it important to remember his name. Before she knew it two blades were put into the sheaths on her back and the small group started to get into a carriage.

The ride itself was a bore and she couldn't help but keep her eyes anywhere except where her partner sat. She even cursed silently every time he could be seen in her peripheral. He probably had so much ammunition for potential jokes that he didn't know where to begin. How many times must she make herself out to be a fool to this man?

Her thoughts crumbled as they exited the carriage onto a very busy street. Many people poured through the middle of the street moving both directions, booths lined the sides with merchants advertising and selling their wares. It was definitely no harbour, although she could see one far in the distance. People did not seem to know what personal space was and she granted herself lucky she held no change purse. Danarius browsed the wares of many booths and she watched the crowds carefully, she did not want to be punished because she let someone get away with the magister's coin.

She heard murmurs and listened to snippets of others conversations. The merchants all claiming to have the best wares in Minrathous, some with beautiful woman and strong looking men bound in chains on display. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised with the open slavery, humans and elves alike, but the feeling remained. She had remembered hearing of the Imperium and its prestigious capital, however now being in it she couldn't help but think how far it must have fallen. A tower in the distance behind them cast a large shadow and reminded her whose country she was in. Magi ruled this place, and with an iron fist.

A young boy was tailing them, she realised. Serrah could see him ducking in and out of the crowds, if she had not been looking for trouble he would have been nothing but one with the random blur of the crowd. His intent was clear however as she saw the gleam in his eye as he passed the magister time and time again. He was going to be one sorry little pickpocket if she caught him.

Apparently Fenris noticed the boy as well; where she was waiting the boy to get closer, Fenris disappeared into the crowd. Danarius did not seem to notice and continued looking through a self of amulets. She unwillingly stuck close to the magister filling in Fenris's space. After a couple more booths her worry turned to relief as the Elf reappeared at her side his heavy broadsword keeping most from brushing too close to him. She wondered how he dealt with the boy and scanned the crowd just in time to see the boy flawlessly snag away a different targets pouch of coins and disappear into the crowd in the opposite direction.

Well done, was all she could think; about Fenris and the boy. Many people stared at their group she realized and she wondered why. There were many other travelers there whom she found more interesting. Some magister's even had Elven children on... leashes! She could feel her stomach flip over, so this is The Tevinter Imperium? Where mages did as they pleased and leashed their young slaves, she wanted to burn the market down.

It was dusk by the time they reached the harbour, her legs surprisingly enjoying the long stroll. People where scarce here, but many boats lined the water. The moody skies setting a gloomy mood and Danarius seemed to become a little irate.

"Where is he? This is the trade spot is it not?" The magister exclaimed looking to the young man next to him.

The man nodded politely and wandered to the boat we stood next to and boarded. A few minutes later the man returned with a very dark and very broad man. He stood foreboding in front of the Magister and all Serrah could think was how she hoped she would not have to fight such a large man.

"I don 'appreciate being sent int'a dangerous job wi'out being warned first." He stated folding his arms, "I dint think you'd be show'n your face here again."

Danarius looked taken back, "What do you mean? Where's my cargo?"

The Captain scratched his head annoyed and she thought she saw dirt fall from his thick red dreads.

"The island be cov'rd in Qunari buggers. No cargo n'more, the beasts say they belong t'them."

Beasts? That wasn't nice, the Qunari are a bit... scary, but not beasts.

The magister looked to have used all his willpower to not start a screaming fit and looked up at the burly captain.

"I assure you they do not belong to them, and I had no idea they were there. Let alone that they would steal my cargo."

The captain unfolded his arms and held out his hand, "You still owe. Few o'me men were taken."

"I will pay you twice the coin if you bring me to the island and back safely."

This intrigued the captain and he smiled a not very toothy grin. The men shook on it.

"We'll be leav'n the docks in two days. Don 'be mak'n me wait."

The magister was not a very happy man and grumbled all the way back to the estate. The servants could tell as much when they greeted him at the door and he waved them off telling everyone just to leave him be for the night. Seeing his distress however just made Serrah smile. Adwa then came down the hall from where the magister just took off. She was quite angry as she rolled an empty cart.

"The nerve that man has." She said quietly; probably afraid of the magister's loyal subjects hearing her.

Serrah could smell the bounty of Adwa's cooking somewhere down the hall.

"What is the matter Adwa?" Serrah asked following the woman. She motioned for Fenris to follow, which he did so silently.

"He will not eat all that food on his own. I doubt he will even nibble at it with the mood he is in."

Angrily the elderly woman shoved the cart into the kitchen scarcely missing the table.

"That food could go to some good use then." Serrah stated plainly with a little smile playing on her lips.

The old woman shook her head and wagged her finger at her.

"You giving away your food, was your own choice. Giving away the Masters food is another thing all together." She warned, then turned to Fenris and shot a finger in his face, "Don't you let her do anything with that mans food. Not a thing!"

"But there are hungry people serving his every whim! That food could be used to fill the bellies of the people who work hard just to get by."

"Child you do not understand. Hunger means we are weak. Weak means we cannot fight. No fights mean no hassle and no hassle means the Magister is happy." Tired she looked at Fenris and Serrah.

"Do not worry Adwa, if the Magister is as distraught as you say then Hadriana is our only worry."

The old woman let out a frustrated sigh, "I share your feelings on where the food _should_ be distributed. But I can't help, the most I sneak enough food to the family's here too much already."

Serrah was sure her anger painted her face, but she could not control it. Sneaking a child a piece of bread or two here and there wasn't enough. She has seen those children walking the halls on their way to their duties, eyes sunken and knees knocking. Fenris, she supposed, had similar thoughts.

"Have the children gather. They are not staying hungry tonight." Fenris said surprising her. "We are not taking all the food that is too risky. But I assume you have a plan to get some out?"

Serrah nodded happy to have a partner in crime.

"I do not know if it will work though. This needs to be done right and you have to go along with it, seeing how the magister is in a mood..." She trailed off, the plan formulating in her head. "It may get messy or we may walk away merely disappointed."

The old woman didn't look like she would help at all, but Serrah's face must have looked pathetic enough because the woman gave in.

"The breads will be fine for a couple days and _those_ I can distribute without notice throughout the day tomorrow. The meats and vegetables should be eaten fresh." She returned to lecture mode however, "You do realize it is night, many are asleep, and I will have to wake the children."

"Ah but the night is young Adwa. Tonight the children will get the nutrition they need, and tomorrow morning can fill their little stomachs with breads. Mark my words not all that food will go to waste."

"Take this maybe it will help." The old woman practically threw a pouch at her that clinked with glass bottles inside.

Adwa left shaking her head while mumbling about stubborn youngsters. Serrah looked at her partner and immediately told him her plan.

"You are mad, why am I helping you?" Fenris said as they rounded the corner just outside the magister's dining room.

"I am not mad, I didn't eat last night. Maybe it is hunger that drives me."

"So this is for you?" He said with an unbelieving tone.

Whether or not the tone was disbelieving she would say such a thing, or him catching her lie, she did not know.

"No, but my plan might benefit my stomach, therefore it is even more compelling." She answered sheepishly.

"I think that depends on Denarius's mood." He sounded sour, as though he knew this wouldn't end well.

The plan itself was going to be hard to pass off. She planned to walk away with a couple plates at least. She didn't know how many children were kept as slaves here and wanted to make sure they all got some.

"Ok we are here so pick me up." She said quickly jumping into his arms and downing one of the bottled concoctions Adwa gave her. The taste was horrible and she gasped at the aftertaste.

It took all her willpower not to think about his warm arms around her when he instinctively caught her and the way he smelt like leather and Elfroot. He seemed surprised and stood there holding for what seemed like eternity, which she ruined by finally peering up at him.

"I did not realize this was part of the plan." He stated heading to the door. "Surely you could walk."

Her face felt feverish as she felt his biceps ripple as he balanced her to take hold of the handle. Or was that the potion taking effect? As usual she could not tell.

"Believe me this is the fastest and probably most believable way." She whispered before he opened the door.

She lay limp in his arms then scarcely breathing, her arms curled on her chest. Her face was heating up still, she thought she might actually die from the electricity she could feel everywhere his body made contact. Maker's mercy she never wanted to leave this man's arms.

"Andrastes pyre what is wrong with her?" Danarius said bolting off his seat at the head of his table.

So far so good it seemed. Part one, make him believe she is sick was underway.

"I do not know Master, she suddenly collapsed." Fenris said monotone. "The cook said she had to throw away her food last night. She said Serrah refused to eat."

How was he going to get Danarius to believe him if he doesn't put some emotion into it? Apparently it didn't matter how Fenris spoke because Danarius had Fenris seat her in the nearest chair.

"Make her drink this." The magister said shoving a goblet into Fenris's hand.

He grunted in discontent but did as he was told with a "Yes Master."

She let her breath hitch as the wine dribbled down her throat and she sputtered before taking a couple sips. The wine proved only to make her cheeks redden further which was good. Not healthy, but good for the plan. She sat up on her own wobbly putting a shaking hand to the goblet, pushing it away. He sat it back into the table and she let herself open her eyes a little, the alcohol already making for a little haziness, but the potion was the real poison. The table was FULL of food. She couldn't believe how much was there and all for one man? She noticed a spot next to the magister's seat that had already been eaten off of and left for the slaves to clean up. Hadriana's spot perhaps?

"You are stubborn I will give you that." Danarius said angrily, "You think starving yourself will make me pity you? Make me send you away like you want me to? I could replace you if I wished!"

He slapped her a little force added with some earth magic she guessed. She turned and heaved wine and bile next to Fenris. She thanked the maker she did not puke _on_ the elf; she would have felt worse if she had.

"Eat!" The magister ordered shoving a plate in front of her.

She shook her head and the magister hit her again and she tumbled to the floor.

"Did you like the dungeon? If I send you there again maybe you will re think your hate of food? I cannot have a bodyguard who is too exhausted to pick up a sword." He kicked her and she rolled from the force. "I do so much for you slaves and still you would insult me by turning away all kindness I give? Eat my little doll; I will make you eat till you puke."

She was pulled up by an unnatural force and shoved back into a chair. A plate of food soon replaced the empty space.

"Yes master." She said and started stuffing her face not even bothering with utensils.

The ribbon in her hair loosened and her hair fell around her. The sensation was heightened by the potion and felt like pin pricks as strands touched her cheeks.

"Pathetic." Danarius said disgusted.

He was true to his word however and she did puke up a few plates of food before he thought his point had been driven home. She was heaving for the last time when she collapsed, not quite out but enough where she might as well have been.

"If I hear you disrespecting any more of my kindnesses I will seriously consider slitting your throat as an example to others."

With that the magister left the room and she waited till she couldn't hear is angry steps before she lifted herself up with a shaking body. She pulled a handkerchief from the table and wiped her face and picked food out of her hair. She put her hair back up and dusted herself of standing on unreliable legs and started piling food on the plates. There was still so much food on the table that even a few plates of piled food would not be missed by the magister. Fenris being not so beat up was faster and filled three plates before finding a cart and taking what Serrah had and putting them there as well. She took out the second glass bottle from the bag Adwa gave her and drank the antidote deeply.

"This might be too much already, let us go." He said pushing the cart towards the door.

She grabbed a piece of bread and a chalice of wine and followed steadily even though her body felt drugged. Her world was hazy at best as she used the walls to keep herself from falling at Fenris's heels. He seemed to be taking on a slow pace for her and she appreciated it even though it might mean an increased chance of a run in with Hadriana.

Luckily Hadriana was nowhere to be found and the two of them were able to distribute the food easily. Most of the children seemed to fear her sickly pale skin and her brooding companion, but none refused the offer of food. One tiny girl with long red hair simply hugged Serrah's leg for an obscene amount of time before she scampered off with her food. Serrah couldn't help but smile, even if she felt like crap it was worth it to see children like that getting the help they needed. A group of children where then pulling at her.

"Lady, can you sing?" One little boy asked hope making his puppy eyes bright. "My momma used to sing to me."

She did not know what to say. Could she sing? She could not remember if she had done anything of the sort. She looked to Fenris who shook his head.

"Do not look at me; it is not I they asked. Many of these children are brought here by slavers from other countries, or sold themselves into slavery so their families can eat."

She looked back to the group of children who sat at her feet and lightly tugging her leather stockings. She sat with them and they immediately sought her comfort, sitting around and snuggling up against her sides, waiting for her to say anything.

"I think I remember an Elven song, will that do? It is called Endure."

The thanked the Maker the antidote was taking effect, her cheeks felt warm and she felt a little sleepy. Hopefully she could get through the song without falling asleep. Many of the little ones obviously just craving motherly attention did not care what song, just _a _song and they all nodded settling in to listen.

"Melava inan enansal  
ir su araval tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na."

The children seemed drawn even more by her. She knew her voice was not beautiful, but she figured the children imagined each of their own mothers singing them to sleep as mothers often do. Even Fenris sat over in the corner and closed his eyes.

"lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana 'nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin"

As she found herself doing many times before time slipped from her as she sat comforting the children and falling asleep propped up by the bodies around her. Likewise her body served to hold up many of their tiny frames in their slumber.

**(I realized while writing this chapter that I have been spelling Elven wrong in the other chapters. I have been typing Elvin instead. Sorry about that and if it bothers anyone I will go back and correct the other chapters.)**


	5. Guilt

**(I wanted to take the time to again say thank you to readers and reviewers alike. I enjoy reading your comments and I am glad you like the story so far.)**

Chapter Five: Guilt

She woke with a jolt as freezing water splashed her face. Serrah sputtered and sat upright wiping away wet hair from her face to glare at the culprit; Fenris stood above her an empty bucket in his hands.

"They asked me to wake you, seeing as they couldn't." He sidestepped to reveal the group of little ones that were using him as a shield. "They insisted that you cracked your head on the floor, and died."

The little ones then practically mauled her, "We really thought you died lady!"

"You were sleep talking and woke us up!" One started.

"Then we got up for breakfast and you fell! We heard this awful crack when your head hitted the floor!" Another added in, even pointing to the spot where Serrah's head had made contact.

Odd, she felt no pain maybe they were exaggerating or she just had a really hard head. Serrah silently decided to head butt one of her opponents in the future.

"Well it takes more than a little hit to the head to kill me." She smiled patting their heads. "I have been told I sleep like a corpse."

"A corpse that says funny things." One little girl stated earning a hit from the boy next to her. "Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Flaming knickers boy, don't you know never to hit a lady? To be a true man you should never, ever hit a girl. Unless she is a criminal like a bandit who is trying to rob or kill you, then I think it is ok." She looked down and they were all looking at her funny, not sure if she condoned the hit or was lecturing him for it. She sighed, "Don't hit girls, it's not very manly." She finished less confusing. "Your punishment is to tell me what I was saying while I was asleep."

They all snickered the way kids do when they are feeling mischievous and the group all glanced at Fenris together.

"What? Why are you looking at him?" She asked her face starting to burn.

"We can't tell you. Sorry lady."

They all scampered out of the room giggling. Well at least they will have something to smile about while they work today. Children working how ridiculous, they should be playing, running, jumping, picking flowers and catching frogs from ponds. Not doing Maker knows what in this stupid estate.

She looked over at Fenris then who was collecting the breakfast plates to be washed later. Had he taken care of them while she slept like a rock? This thought made her smile, she couldn't picture him taking care of a group of kids whining and tugging at him. But it was obvious he had and it was even more obvious that they liked him enough to not tell _her_ what she was saying in her sleep.

"I never would have pinned you the type for taking care of children." She stated hoping to work her way up to making him spill about her sleep talks. "I would have liked to be awake to have seen it."

"I bet you would have."

He had her back to her so she couldn't see his smirking face.

"Did they cling to you and tug at your shirt asking for breakfast?"

"One dared to tug at my shirt it seems and I fed them."

She went to the other side of the table to help him and saw his face was a blank canvas.

"Do you like children then?"

Why was she discussing this? It was not what she wanted to know; well it was one thing she might want to know. Ok she wanted to know, but it was only because he was so grumpy all the time and it didn't seem like he would _like_ having kids pull at him or whine or cry.

"They do not live as children should." He stated with anger dripping from his words. "Therefore I suppose they are not really children anymore. Not here working as slaves."

"They are still children and you made their day by putting smiles back on their faces. It warms my heart when a child smiles so brightly." She stared off into the emptiness outside the door where they all left giggling. "Besides kids always know how to turn work into fun, even when they shouldn't."

She had a memory then, she was brawling with someone. A boy around the same age, she did not recognize him however and they were both young. Her head spun as she tried recalling it, but the pain won and she lost the memory.

"Are you ok?" Fenris asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Um, yeah I think so." Everything was gone; she couldn't even remember what the boy looked like anymore. "Just vague memories I don't recognize or understand. "

"At least you have those." He said leaving the room with the cart of dirty dishes.

She followed him not wishing to be alone and suddenly even more curious.

"You don't ever have flashes of memory?"

"No. Whatever I once had and whoever I once was is lost." He stated in that matter-of-fact tone he always has.

"I doubt it will make you feel better, but the memories I have make my head feel like it's in a vice grip, and the flashes that I see and hear don't make sense. They don't even feel real."

"You're right it didn't make me feel better. The last thing I remember is receiving these markings with excruciating pain."

She didn't want to let the subject go but the way his nose scrunched when he spoke told her he was getting angry. So she kept quiet trailing behind him even after he dropped off the cart in the kitchen. He went to the Magister's room but was sent away; apparently the Magister wasn't planning on leaving his room and wanted nothing to do with his bodyguards. Eventually the two ended up in what looked like a private garden.

"Why do you insist on following me?" He turned, his nose scrunched and her throat tightened a little in fear at the ferocity of his question.

"I do not know what to do or where to go. I do not like being alone, I thought maybe you would like the company." She answered carefully taking a step away from him.

"Go wander then, _find_ something to do." His green eyes burned her with his anger. "I do not wish to be pestered by you or your questions. Do not think you know me human."

"I am sorry if I made you mad. I did not mean to bring up anything painful before." She was trying to be calm her voice soft as she spoke. "I know nothing of you and I should not act like I do," She was hurt and felt like her lungs would explode, her legs ached for a run and any calm she had left her entirely, "Elf." She added before stalking passed him and outside the garden. If he thought it necessary to remind her of her race, then she would remind him of his.

She did not know how far she went only that after leaving the garden she could not refuse her legs the run they wanted. Fearing going too far she would turn and make sure she could still see the estate. She probably lapped the place a fourth time before she stopped and rested near a patch of blood lotuses. She picked one being careful of its thorns and stroked its soft red petals, they reminded her of roses and yet they did not smell like one. The aroma was sweet but she knew this was not a flower to toy with; the nectar could be used to create grenades after all. Such a beautiful flower that some would think it to be harmless, but many found how dangerous they were when not noticing the thorns and cut themselves deeply. She threw the flower not wishing to look upon it any longer; it reminded her of Fenris.

The sun was at its highest point before she let herself think much about him. Serrah didn't understand why he was so angry with her, what had she done that had been so wrong? Sure she was inquisitive at times but she didn't mean to be annoying. What was his problem anyway? Was making Serrah feel like crap going to make his life suddenly better? No it wasn't and his circumstances shouldn't make him feel like it was right to be so mean.

She sighed and flopped on her back to look at the slow moving puffs in the sky. Maybe she was being annoying with her curiosity. Her need to hear him speak and see his quick little smiles probably got to him. Everybody has moments where they would just rather be alone, she supposed. She turned over again to toy with a blade of grass; still contemplating the issue and letting her anger with him fade away. It wasn't his fault he had every right to be mad, she was a pest. She stood abruptly no longer wishing to lie in the grass and aimlessly wandered back towards the house.

She found it odd that the estate had such a country feel to it with its fields and gardens. She supposed that with power a magister could live any way they wanted to but doubted that Danarius owned this land just because he liked the outdoors. She figured it was his way of showing off his position to whoever would visit. The clouds seemed a little dark but the day was still nice and she felt distracted by sounds of tiny laughter. She headed towards the playing children without thinking about it and they greeted her with smiles.

"It's the lady!" They chorused. "Want to help us in the garden?"

She nodded and they showed her the flowers they were planting and how they went in. This calmed her and she let the children command her around as she carried and dragged bags of dirt and crates of imported plants. She made sure to sneak away some sandwiches from the kitchen and made sure they ate and they did so quickly so not to be caught with them. Serrah spent the rest of the day with them, content with the dirt and the work involved. They were very bright for not having any education and she taught them a few children's songs that they could sing while they worked.

Quicker than Serrah would have liked the gloom of the clouds darkened the sky and night was almost upon them. A cold wind chilled her to the bone and she urged them inside. Once inside they ushered her to their _secret hiding place_, where they apparently went to every night to sleep. She smiled it wasn't very secret if that was where Adwa woke them for a late dinner the night before, but she said nothing and followed.

Their secret hiding place was quite nice, if you didn't mind getting on hands and knees to crawl through a hole hidden by bags of flour. It looked as though it may have been a pantry at one point but now the shelves where covered with little rocks and shiny knickknacks the children thought were worth saving. The ground was soft and the room warmed as they lit a little make shift fire place in the corner. Clever, any smoke made left through a hole above the fireplace that connected to the chimney from the kitchen with none to be the wiser about a second fire. They all insisted she sit and listen to their stories and showed her all their toys that they stowed away in the room.

"Sometimes children come to the castle that aren't slaves." The little blond girl began, "They are mean but they give us stuff."

"Mean?" Serrah asked shocked, "to such cute little ones like yourself?"

The little girl smiled, "Yes, but I think it is because they are lonely they want to play but their parents tell them we are dirty and not to go near us." The girl shrugged, "so they are mean and tease us, but they always give us toys before they leave. Like my Ser Grump!"

Serrah couldn't imagine anyone being mean to the children but she knew the reality. The noble children probably were saddened by the slaves plight, but being noble born meant they were to deal with it and accept that the slaves were a lower peoples. The little girl pushed a stuffed bear at her clearing away other trains of thought.

"See Ser Grump." She stated happily.

"Indeed, look at that face. Oh he reminds me of someone."

They all laughed, "Yes he looks like Leto."

This surprised Serrah, they even had a nickname for the silver haired brooder? Will wonders never cease?

"Leto, does he like to be called by that name?" She asked quite amused.

"Well we don't know." They all looked down at their toes while one of them explained, "That was his name before the Master put those drawings on his skin."

"He doesn't remember anything now. That is what Adwa told us and she said not to talk to him about it because it would make him upset with us." Another child piped up, the group still looking solemn.

"So we call him by his new name when he is around."

So Danarius was at fault again, stupid meddling Magister. What compelled people with power to do such things she did not know, but it disgusted her.

"But Adwa says it is ok, because he wanted those thingies." He couldn't have been more than six and all she wanted to do was reach down and hug him for being so cute.

"He doesn't seem to like them much, why would he want them?" She asked almost chiding herself for being curious about him again.

"He fought many people; if he won the Master said his momma and sister wouldn't have to be slaves anymore."

She understood now, or at least she figured she did. He blamed everything on Danarius that much was certain and maybe he still was. She wished it was Fenris who told her, but he couldn't tell her what he couldn't remember. Did he even know he had a family anymore? How was he to know the magister would actually keep his word after Fenris lost his memories? The kids seemed to be done with the conversation and went back to their little people stories and quiet games. Soon one by one and then group by group they fell asleep. Serrah took the opportunity to crawl out of their special place and head to her room.

She did not see Fenris the rest of the night and even took to wondering near his room to make sure Hadriana wasn't tormenting him. All was silent however this relieved her and she gathered a pot of warm water to take to her room to wash up before bed.

She removed the armour and cleaned it carefully before wiping down her body, the water cooled faster than she anticipated and goose bumps showered her skin. She finished up and got ready to sleep, sure that the moon was already glowing brightly in the night sky and remembering she had a boat ride tomorrow she fell into a fitful sleep.

Serrah felt no better by morning and she didn't sleep well. When Gymea came in to tell her Danarius wanted to leave soon she was already out of bed and dressed.

"I was worried that I couldn't find you until I saw you in the gardens yesterday. The children are going to miss you while you are on your journey." She stated fixing Serrah's sheaths properly.

"I will miss them. You know you don't have to keep coming in here to help me I appreciate it but I do not wish to be a burden." She felt very emotional and truly did not wish to see Fenris again; she feared he would still be mad.

"Well I have come to be fond of you, even though most of my time with you was in the dungeons listening to your sleep talk while I took care of you." She was trying to make her smile.

"Not today Gymea, thank you but I am not in the mood."

Why were tears coming to her eyes, surely she was not that sad. She refused to cry and bit back the sob that would have started a waterfall. Gymea seemed to radiate silent understanding and packed Serrah a satchel and added it like a belt around her waist.

"Everything will work out Serrah, just be sure to stay safe."

The woman hugged her tightly and then quickly left the room and after a few moments to herself, she left as well. Fenris was not waiting outside her door as usual and she let out a dark chuckle, she didn't need him to show her the way anyhow. She threw her shoulders back into a proud posture and prayed to the maker that she would not get lost along the way.

"Right on time now let's get a move on my pets, the captain is not a patient man." The magister said as she approached the small group from the last time they left for the docks.

The carriage ride was longer and she guessed they were heading straight to the docks this time. She did not look at or acknowledge her Elven partner, mentally scolding herself when she would even see the slightest of him in her peripherals. He did not wish her company so she would not wish his, the thought was strong but her willpower wavered now and then when she remembered how he would tease her. Did he _really_ not enjoy her company or did he simply lash out at her because he became upset? It doesn't matter, she thought he had no right to be so mean about it or maybe he did. Maybe she has no right to ignore him? She shook her head trying to make the argumentative thoughts leave her head.

The bumpy ride ended and they made no rush about getting on the boat. Men cluttered the docks securing cannons, stringing up sails and loading heavy crates. Many stared after her, one scrawny guy even tripping over his own legs. She did not meet their eyes or respond to any cat calls. The magister paid the beefy Captain half the coin promising upon his return to Minrathous he would pay the rest. Satisfied the captain welcomed them aboard his big dirty ship. On their way to being escorted across the deck one man decided it would be funny to give Serrah a little pinch in the rear.

She grabbed the man's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. The filthy tyrant easily towered over her own figure and had the strength to go with it, before he could use that strength she effectively stomped into the back of his knee causing him to bend forward. Letting go of his hand and giving another good kick to the rear he fell head first onto the deck with a massive thud. She hoped it didn't show how much energy it took taking him down or how he would have easily dealt with her if he had expected her to fight back. Trying her best to keep a calm facade she turned back to her group, the captain and Danarius both amused. Fenris was nothing but predictable with his blank expression.

"Aye boys, this one not be for yer entertaining. Hands to yer selves gents." That was all the captain offered his crew before disappearing into his chamber.

She hated the ship; it was smelly and had smelly people. The men had not tried to touch her again so far and she counted herself lucky. Despite her hate for what she was on and untrusting company she struck out on her own staying away from Fenris who often stood outside while Danarius and the Captain spoke in private. She knew it had been a few weeks since boarding, and started to have more serious fears about the men who seemed to leer at her more often. Hoping they would arrive at Seheron became a daily occurrence. She tried not to think, instead letting the smells of the ocean clam her, the sea breeze was always welcome and she tried to be in it as much as possible. Today she stuck a little closer to her Elven companion, always making sure he was in her sight. She was certain that even though they weren't really talking (and for stupid reasons she concluded in some contemplation days ago), that he would still come and help her if one of the men decided to try his luck.

The night air was a chill to be reckoned with and she let down her hair to cover her shoulders and headed towards Fenris ready to finally try for an apology; or just talk, she really had missed hearing his voice. He saw her coming and moved over assuming she came to help him guard the door, which she hadn't but took the space anyway. It was slightly awkward as the only time they really saw each other was when Danarius went to bed and they took turns sleeping and keeping watch.

"You haven't said much lately. Am I worthy to speak to now?" He sounded distraught, like he was deep in thought about something but something else she couldn't place could be heard in his tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." She was angry again even without wanting to be.

"It has not been I avoiding you."

Hasn't it been? She thought with a scowl.

"It is not as though you sought out my company either."

This conversation was not going how she wanted it to. It was supposed to be an: _I'm sorry._ Then an: _I am sorry too._ Then perhaps they would smile and forget it ever happened? Did that sound sad and overly optimistic just to her?

"You are right, I didn't." He said cold as ice.

She felt as though he just dunked her in the ocean and let a shark take her foot. She wanted to scream at him. He wasn't lonely at all? She did not wish to be near him anymore and stepped away from the door, passed him and towards the Magister's room.

"I don't know why the children are so fond of you; I definitely don't see the appeal." She lied.

He might have said something else and if he did she did not hear it she was already out of earshot. She knew why the kids liked him; he was like them but older and stronger. He helped them like he had helped her. He was broody but you could see the kindness was in there somewhere. She knew it was still there, it just wasn't reserved for her. He didn't follow her, she knew he wouldn't. Master tells him to wait outside the door and his pet listens. Surprisingly the magister never really told her to do anything, unless she did something that embarrassed him then he would tell her to stop and she would receive a sharp slap. She was merely a show piece a doll dressed to impress.

Across the hall from Danarius's room was where they would take turns sleeping, and she went into the room wanting to just sleep. The room felt wrong she stepped out of it and went to shut the door. A heavy body collided with the flimsy door reopening it and flinging her into a wall. Her head throbbed as she stood blind instinct let her legs do the thinking. She could hear a group of men behind her laughing as her hair was grabbed and she fell back with a whimper.

"Got you now little one."

He dragged her by her hair and she screamed; fear taking over any logic she might have been able to conjure. A large greasy hand silenced her and she was pressed against a wall her back feeling crushed against the wooden planks as the beast pressed up against her. A hot slobbery mouth next to her ear let out a grunt as he struggled to get both her wrists in one of his meaty grasps. She struggled against him trying for the dagger she kept in her satchel, she could feel the handle and clasped her little fingers around the hilt swiping out blindly. Serrah only managed to slice his cheek before he caught her hand and pinned both above her head. He squeezed and she was forced to drop her dagger.

"You can't just walk around wearing stuff like this." He fiddled with her chainmail top, "and not be expecting to get a rise out of us." His accent sounded a little Fereldan but his breath smelt of sour crab.

"If you have a problem with my attire, talk to my Master. He insists I wear it." She spat at him and he laughed.

"What's going on out there?" He asked hearing noises outside the room, ignoring Serrah and her struggle to wriggle free.

"Nothing we can't handle." One of them answered.

The beast turned back to her as she smacked her skull against his as hard as she could. Her world spun and she decided her head was _not_ that hard. He laughed and ripped the top from her body and covered her mouth again when she began screaming from the broken metal links scraping her flesh. Thrown to the floor, her elbows and knees taking much of the damage he kicked her in the side. She attempted to get up but one of his buddies pushed her to the floor holding her hands. The beast looked down at her pleased and pulled out a cloth from his back pocket and stuffed the dirty thing in her mouth. She choked on it and tried forcing it out so she could scream but the man holding her hands made sure she didn't while the beast pinned her legs with his weight and he began to toy with her, raking his rough hands painfully over her chest.

"Such a soft little one you are, I bet this is your first time." He mumbled pulling down her stretchy shorts. "My boys and I will try to be good."

He started to untie his slacks and she could feel hot tears tumble down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight and tried with all her might to keep her legs shut as he pried them open. She assumed he was preparing himself when nothing more came. She opened her eyes and saw a translucent blue glow projecting from the man's chest his face tangled with lust and pain. The glow disappeared and the beast collapsed on top of her. The man above her let go of her hands and ran from the room in a panic and the beast was rolled off of her.

"Filthy pig." Fenris spat kicking the already dead body.

She instinctively pulled up her tights and ripped the pit tasting cloth from her mouth. She sobbed uncontrollably taking no notice to the dead body next to her or to the several dead bodies outside the room that held her saviour back from arriving sooner. He knelt next to her looking lost and unsure of what to do, reminding her of a little wolf who just lost his pack. She reached for him and he covered her with his body; the bridge of her nose fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she curled up into a little ball against him, she could feel his breath tickle her ear.

He stayed there with her as her body shook uncontrollably racked with loud sobs. He held her tight as though he was stuck that way. She did not know what she stuttered out while crying, vaguely she could remember telling him she wanted vultures to feast on the captain's crew and how she missed the silver haired mans company. She doubted that if she couldn't tell exactly what she had said then neither would he. Her sobs slowly turned to whimpers and sniffles and eventually hiccups.

Even after the hiccups they sat there and she allowed herself to let his leather and Elfroot smell overwhelm her pain. The whole time he had not said one thing, just held her against him covering her shame with his own body not allowing her to be alone in such a vulnerable state. She wondered what he was thinking but did not want to ruin the moment with talk.

Shouts could be heard down the hall and she flinched burying her face just above his collar bone. He was calm on the outside but she could feel his pulse quicken with each shout of the approaching group. Stepping over the few bodies the Captain held up a lantern to see the mess with Danarius trailing behind.

"Aye yer lad be here." The captain stated with a sigh while rolling over the main culprit so not to see his face.

Danarius approached the scene calmly and Fenris's pulse spiked. She hadn't noticed he was stroking her hair until he stopped. The Captain barked some orders and the bodies were dragged away to be thrown overboard. Danarius looked furiously at the Captain but she did not listen to the argument.

"Figures your men can't even control themselves around one woman." Danarius furiously stomped off and the Captain grunted in frustration.

"Lil lady shouldn'a been alone." His gruff voice said accusingly. "Made m'men pay, but did that sweep any guilt away lad?"

The large man left the room, the captain seemed a kinder man than she suspected but she didn't like him putting the blame on Fenris. She was moving then, picked up to be more precise. The men had dragged her down the hall from where she usually slept and Fenris brought her to the right room and set her down looking around for something. She did not like the feeling of his body leaving hers; it left her cold and naked.

"I am sorry." She choked out her throat worse than she thought. "I shouldn't have left your side back there, even if you didn't want the company and I am sorry I avoided you." She felt like she was going to cry again and looked away.

A sheet wrapped around her and he sat behind her wrapping his arms around her again.

"We need not fill moments like these with words. Just know you were not to blame."His voice was soft against her ear but his tone final.

She wanted to argue but kept silent; he leaned against the wall and brought her with him. She liked the way she fit against him, the way he held her protectively his face nestled against her cheek and a hand softly stroking her hair.

**(Truthfully this was a hard chapter to write, and I am not sure I like it. I re did it a couple times but I'm still not really happy with the overall result. However I really do like the whole Fenris to the rescue thing, I just couldn't make Serrah taking down huge burly men who already had the jump on her very believable. Anyway I hope you guys like it despite my worries.)**


	6. Willpower

**(I am glad that the Fenris comforting Serrah scene was enjoyed. It took me a bit to get that part right, I just couldn't see him cooing sweet things into her ear or being overly emotional himself. He always seems to radiate calm unless he is angry. Any way I would like to continue thanking those who have been still reading and reviewing, you guys are too nice to me :P and I hope you like this chapter.)**

Chapter Six: Willpower

Warmth.

In all her time on this damned boat she had never been this warm and never felt so safe. She clung to it as though she would never get the chance to feel it again nestling in closer to the man who held her. She felt ashamed he had to save her, that she proved too weak to protect herself from a few beefy thugs. Her body shook with the thoughts of what could have been if Fenris hadn't intervened and how close the beast had come to claiming his desire. Ashamed she had let herself breakdown, that she had even been angry in the first place.

He stirred in his sleep presumably to nuzzle his face into her hair. Her face flushed thinking about how he held her so protectively and she spun her thoughts away from the horrible incident that led up to this. Did this mean he cared for her? Truly? Why else would he hold her so and not just save her and leave her be? The tips of her ears burned, as was usual when she had such thoughts about the elf, and her heart hitched a beat. As though he could feel her sudden racing pulse he murmured incoherently and slowly woke, distancing his face from her hair to check if she was awake.

"You... are" He started then shook his head and tried again, "Truthfully I do not know what one says in a moment like this."

Even if she had not seen his brows nit together with worry she could hear his sincerity. Truthfully she did not know what she would say to someone like her either.

"Good morning."

That was all she could force from her lips. What else was she to say when she only wished to have him place his lips on hers and tell her he would let no one harm her again? Her throat was raw and her body sore but he looked at her like she was a gem. Even though he didn't have words to offer just his being with her was enough. She pushed herself up and placed a kiss on his cheek blushing furiously as she did so, not only did she think her ears would melt but her toes as well.

"Maybe I should get myself into trouble more often." She teased.

Did she just flirt? Oh Maker she did and she knew it; she shied away not sure how he would respond to such affection.

"Maybe," he chuckled "but you already get into too much already." He coughed away his chuckle and carefully stood, "Danarius will be up soon if he isn't already. I will fetch you a new shirt."

He left swiftly and she stretched out testing her muscles. They were tense, her arms and legs spotted with black and blue as well as a large foot shaped bruise on the side of her torso. She tore a thick strip of the sheet to cover her abused chest making a breast band before Fenris returned. He seemed angered by her appearance but his features softened as she stood on unstable legs using the wall for support.

"This was all I could find that wouldn't be ridiculously huge." He handed her a light tunic made for a small male figure.

She slipped it on and it fit fine except being for a male figure it hung straight not extenuating any of her curves and she thanked the Maker for it. Maybe now she would not be a beckon of sexual tension for the men on the ship. She stretched again feeling a little better, the pain was still there tenfold but she knew she would be able to walk. With much effort she walked over to Fenris knowing she would be sticking close to him from now on.

"Will you be alright?"

She nodded, "I can walk, and that in itself is a blessing."

"Just stay close... to me." He sounded awkward and he did not look at her when he spoke.

She couldn't help a smile, "I promise."

She did stay close. Stuck to him like a shadow. Danarius was enraged that his property had been abused and looked down on her coloured arms.

"These were such an ivory, now look at them. Brutes the lot of them!" he yelled furious at the Captain in a fit of rage upon their approach.

"They be sailors, n' Chantry boys." The captain was a man of few words but his eyes told Serrah that he truly did not approve of his men's actions.

"Land Cap'n!" The one she had come to know as scrawny bellowed from the look out.

With a look through his spyglass and a content grunt it was confirmed, "Aye there lie Seheron boys."

She could see the strip of land on the horizon and she grabbed Fenris's hand in the excitement.

"We can get off this stinky boat soon!"

She couldn't help but be the happiest thing in all of Thedas, soon her feet would be on solid ground and the swaying of the sea would no longer threaten her stomach. No longer would she be forced to be around big stinky men! She let go of his hand feeling a little embarrassed at her over excitement.

"It is only going to be for a little while." He stated and looked longingly at the land as well. "Only long enough to pick up Danarius's cargo and leave."

"We won't?" She was disappointed, "Why?"

"The Imperium and the Qunari have been fighting over this island for years. Since they have the cargo this will be a quick in and out mission." He shot a look over to Serrah, "Maybe you should stay on the ship."

She glared at him, "I don't think so. Unless Danarius demands it," and even then she might disobey "I am going with you."

He mumbled something about her being stubborn, "Fine, just don't do any fighting unless it is necessary."

"Are you saying I can't handle myself in a fair fight?" she countered feeling a little upset.

"I am saying don't put yourself into a losing situation."

"That sounds like the same thing."

"It's not." His tone was final and she let it go.

Her body was not in tip top condition and honestly her skills probably wouldn't be very useful in such a state. However her excitement still grew as everyone else's moods darkened with the shore closing in; or rather the boat closing the gap between water and beach. It was late when they arrived and every able bodied warrior readied weapons as the boat anchored along the coast. Little boats started to deploy the First one with Danarius, the Captain, Fenris and herself. Lanterns could be seen signalling the Captain and the proud man was the first to step out into the shallow waters.

"They have moved deeper into the land Captain." The scout said not wasting any time.

"Can' a gone too far." The Captain countered peering at the mountains in the distance.

"They were trailing the edge of the mountains heading north west, just yesterday they changed a little and have been heading west away from the rough terrain, but further into the jungles."

A few quick barks and the groups that had already taken to land marched towards the dense trees. They followed but Serrah struggled to keep up her legs not liking the long walk, she did manage to stay close to Fenris who glared at anyone who came too close.

They reached the edge of the jungle to be greeted by silence. The Captain raised a hand halting the group, then gestured for some to break off and scout.

"Something is wrong." Fenris spoke low so only she could hear, "stay low and stay close."

On a normal night when the silence was not so deafening and animals seemed rarer than an orlesian barbarian she would have been in her right mind to make a dirty joke, but now did not seem an appropriate time. That was when the first arrow sunk into a target.

Battle cries erupted and arrows showered from the trees. Many ran straight onto the offense hurling themselves into the dense trees only for the night sky to capture their screams, the rest hailed arrows back into the trees occasionally bodies falling from the branches. Fenris pushed Danarius and her behind a boulder and they surveyed the scene with sparred looks always fearing an arrow would pick them off. The ground was already littered with the dead but many still fought, forcing the line of warriors that rushed from within the jungle to retreat until a sniper picked off a few allowing a small advance. The moon was bright that night and gave off a surprising amount of light and the field was awash with clashing metal.

"What a shit storm, but really should we have _not_ been expecting an ambush?" She asked accusingly.

"Mind your tongue." The magistrate spat bitterly.

She ignored him and darted into the open picking up a quiver and long bow from a fallen archer and hid behind another rock not too far away. She could hear Fenris curse something in Tevinter as he chopped down a warrior who stumbled on the Magister's hiding place with his heavy broadsword. She knocked an arrow and stood just above the rock and sought out the snipers hiding in the trees.

Adrenaline had her heart racing and quiver emptying quickly. There were more snipers than she had anticipated and they eventually found her position as she picked them off one by one.

"Katara, bas!_" _She ducked as a spear ricochet off the rock she hid behind and turned to the owner of the battle cry.

In the Dark he looked like a blood bathed demon his horns taking on a glow in the full moon and she could see another silver tipped spear being retrieved as she shot an arrow between his eyes. He staggered and dropped in a lifeless heap. She barely stood before ducking again as an arrow whizzed by her ear nicking the edge and drawing a little blood.

Her arms felt like jelly as she did a tuck and roll for another quiver and dashed towards Fenris and the Magister. Another Qunari made quick work of his human enemy and advanced on her as she urged her legs to haste. She tripped her ankle twisting at an awkward angle, her bow skid just out of reach. He was almost upon her when she reached for a fallen spear quickly holding it up like a pike and the warrior did not have time to slow his momentum. His sword scarcely missing her small frame as he lost the strength to hold it and his body slid toward her, the sickening sound of impaled flesh moving against the blood soaked wood. He fell to his knees and sagged as his final breath left him, the spear not allowing him to fall any further.

She was hyperventilating as she sunk the other end of the spear into the ground to keep the dead Qunari up as a shield against the few snipers left. She turned and retched the smell of death clouded the air as blood still poured down the hilt of the spear. She turned and saw Danarius casting ice in a large arc freezing a row of the horned men, while Fenris severed heads and limbs of those still approaching. Fenris spared her one quick look, relief temporarily fluttered across his expression before he turned to face another horde of foes. She managed to get a hold on her bow and knocked another arrow and picked off any stragglers from the forest, the snipers looking for her new location. A few times when she saw the few sailors left seemed to have a handle on things she would turn and pick off a few enemies for Fenris and the Magister.

She picked off the last of the snipers, none seeming to believe someone was shooting from behind a dead Qunari. Her body was at its limit and was shaking with exhaustion; reaching back for another arrow she found both quivers now emptied. Still many were pouring out from the thick trees and the sailors were beginning to be overwhelmed by swords and spears. Sure that no more archers remained she limped towards Fenris and the Magister who seemed to have killed all who found them.

The Magister's hands took on a green glow as he inspected her ankle fixing all that he could with his drained will. He cursed sharply as he found he had exhausted all his lyrium potions, not even a handful of dust left or a drop of solution. The Captain suddenly appeared next to them and slung Danarius over his shoulder.

"Got yer cargo, let's be off!"

The Magister kicked and struggled but the Captain would have none of it. A string of children followed and a small group of the Captains most skilled assassins.

"Children! They are the cargo?" She yelled out in dismal as Fenris pulled her to her feet.

"Don't act so surprised. They probably converted to the Qun to avoid slavery, which happens a lot here."

She ran as fast as she could but stragglers where catching up, spears impaling the ground just behind them. Fenris tried picking up pace but when she couldn't keep up he grabbed her hand and propelled her forward. This worked until her legs gave in and she tumbled, he yanked her back up so not to fall with her and swept his free hand behind her legs picking her up to catch up to Danarius. His brow glistened with sweat and she could feel the muscles in his arms quake.

How long could he carry her before he killed himself? She thought wracked with worry and guilt. She could see black spots dancing in her vision, her body unwillingly becoming limp.

Somehow they managed to reach the coast as the Captain kicked the last boat towards the ship and jumped in. Danarius still red with rage was flung into the boat before.

"Quickly grab them!" Danarius bellowed pointing to his slaves.

The Captain shook his head, "No room."

The Magister argued but the Captain would still have none of it. He could still be heard yelling even as the little boat approached the large ship and the Qunari surrounded the two slaves left behind. Fenris collapsed onto his knees breathing heavily his arms to weak to hold her up any longer, she slipped from his hold and managed to get her knees under herself and lean against his chest. The water lapsed over their feet and Serrah entwined her fingers with Fenris's and he held tight pulling her close to him. One pale Qunari stepped up face shadowed and great sword tip raised above his head.

"Ashkost say hissra!"

Fenris slumped against her trying to cover his body with hers as though the large sword would not slice through him and into her. Her head spun and her world sunk into black, finally her willpower was not enough to keep her awake.

**(I know it is a short chapter, but it felt very nice stopping it here; although you may not agree considering they have a sword about to come down on them. I will try to update quickly but I do have a few things I need to get done this week so I am sorry If the next one comes a little late. **

**The phrases that the Qunari used **Katara, bas **and **Ashkost say hissra **mean "die, thing" and "seek peace with your gods" if you were wondering.)**


	7. Objections

**(Ah I know this took me so long to get out. I have many assignments due right now, come May I will be less busy. I am also sorry this is shorter than usual but I wanted to get a little bit out since I left you with a little cliffhanger last time. Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing, your all so awesome and I am not worthy of you. Bioware owns all DA content.)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Objections

Shouts and screams, the world around spun and she could not hold onto reality. Blood spilled though it was not her own, the grip on her arm was firm but not painful. Flashes of half decayed corpses walking still, pale gruesome creatures that squatted and quarrelled over rotten flesh. Time seemed to slow, shift her body aching and then floating into a complete numb. She found herself standing in ruins, old ruins, exploring the intricate and yet alert. Watching, listening.

"This place, it makes me nervous."

A form immersed from the mist in front of her, his stance defensive seeming to be putting himself between her and potential danger. She felt as though she was stuck in a world between the fade and the mortal realm. This body was not hers, and this time seemed wrong. This _place_ seemed wrong. Her body was not her own, she was simply a visitor, only able to watch not respond.

"So, talk if it makes you feel better."

Her lips moved but it was not her voice, far from it. The voice was softer much more rich with a dialect she recognized but could not place.

The memory faded, the images warped; the feeling of being pushed and pulled, in and out of control, it was maddening. She could feel everything as though she was that woman, but she was never in control, could never change the way things happened. The memories changed to fast and she could not keep up, she was not meant to keep up. The pressure in her head was monstrous, inflating every moment of being inside that woman's mind. She saw a childhood flash before her; the woman was a respected member of her clan, a beautiful Elven huntress.

The woman could feel Serrah's intrusion, only she was able to control more. The Elven woman seemed to reach out for her.

_Don't touch it_. The voice was barely a whisper and softly echoed against Serrah's fading grasp of reality, _Tamlen_.

Serrah tried to calm herself and slow the visions, she took long deep breaths and tried to regain some self control. All faded and an unnatural but calming black covered everything. The calm did not hold, soon her heart hitched a beat and she was falling, the sensation caressing every inch of her. The darkness around her soothing as a tear slipped down her cheek, forced into the last part of a memory she did not wish to intrude upon. Everything was moving so fast, her velocity increasing with each moment, her heart racing, her mind struggling between the memory and when her body would finally find ground.

_TAMLEN!_

She bolted upright, her mind still reeling as her body shook with unreal belief that it had suddenly smashed onto solid ground. She felt a cool hand on her forearm and she immediately slipped into a hostile state. Lashing out the hold was released and Serrah leaped back into a corner not looking at her attackers but for a weapon, anything to defend herself with.

"Parshaara." The female voice cooed, but Serrah was not in the state of mind to realize the kindness behind the foreign tongue.

Her eyes scanned all surfaces, and nothing could be found. Nothing worth grabbing as a weapon anyway: bandages, ointments, bloodied rags and herbs. She was in a... medicinal tent? She looked to the faces of the two Qunari women who neither held up their hands defensively nor took offensive stances. They merely regarded her calmly and kept their distances.

Serrah felt woozy with the sudden movement and her vision darkened and her body swayed. The dizzy spell faded but a throbbing pain from her ankle did not subside, she leaned on a wooden stand for some relief.

"Where's Fenris?" Her voice was hoarse as though she had been screaming.

"He is with the men, please come and lay back down."

The woman's slender arm reached out as if coaxing a wounded animal.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? Last I remember one of your men held a blade above my head."

Serrah steeled herself, she would not be tricked and as the Maker as her witness she would murder them all if Fenris had been hurt by them.

"Those were not our men, we are not people of the Qun, therefore we are not Qunari."

The woman spoke in soothing tones and it was obvious she was not lying. The other woman on the other hand was not as patient with her.

"Qunari or no, we do not lie for it is not honourable." she scoffed offended by the idea. "Asala just pick the bas up and tie her to the bed for treatment or let her stumble around and injure herself further."

The one referred to as Asala shook her head, "Shok you are not helping, as it does not help to be so impulsive."

Both women looked so alike, just as the male Qunari did not seem to differ much from each other but the differences between the genders was vast. Where the males she had seen while in battle were large and bulky with muscle, the females in front of her now were lean but feminine, incredibly feminine; enough so that human and elven peoples would undoubtedly consider them exotic and beautiful. Serrah only having ever battled the men found the contrast of mannerism to be nothing less than refreshing.

Shok put her hands up and walked out from the tent, "I will see to the stew, I have no wish to deal with this basra."

Asala watched her comrade leave with a weary gaze full of suppressed frustration and then turned back and patted the empty cot. Serrah felt odd having been in short confusing argument, they didn't seem people much for words. She inched slowly to the cot trying not to put too much pressure on her foot as she did so. Asala picked up clean bandaging and healing vials before gracefully making her way to re-rap the injury.

Serrah watched her carefully but saw no signs of aggression and relaxed. The bandages were fringed and bloody but her fingers were gentle and did not cause any pain as she cleaned the swollen wound.

"I... Thank you. I thought I had just twisted my ankle, I did not realize it was worse."

"You twisted it yes, though I am surprised you noted that and not the arrow that struck it."

Serrah looked at her confused and the woman smiled.

"We saw the battle." She placed the cleaned foot into a basin of freezing water.

"You did not think to help?" Serrah asked a with a gasp from the sharp pains running up her leg.

"We did." She said simply before turning and washing the blood from her hands in a separate container.

Her ankle slowly stopped sending sharp pains up her leg and mellowed into a soothing throb as the cold water brought down the swelling.

"So if you are not Qunari what do I refer to you as?"

Her foot was lifted and carefully dried, hands still never hurting the bruises.

"You may call me Asala." She stated bluntly.

Serrah shook her head, "I mean as a whole, just as I am a human and my companion an elf."

A smile made the woman even more trusting, it was sweet and sincere, "My apologies, we forget that people who do not know of Qunari society can get confused. Qunari means, people of the Qun, their belief is that _anyone_ who follows the Qun are Qunari. Anyone outside that are Kabethari or Bas."

It sounded like a strange concept but she gathered it meant, _we have no title for our race we just simply are._ Which in an odd way was an nice alternative to the system used by other races, but also made sense due to the fact that the Qunari always seemed to be conquering other lands or instilling fear in the hearts of whose land they had their eyes on.

"I think I understand."

"The Qunari would believe you to not have the capability to understand, but I believe you." She smiled at Serrah as the last of the bandaging was completed and a walking stick was placed next to her. "If you wish you may call us Fog Warriors, that is what the local villagers call us."

She stood and left with more grace than Serrah could have ever imagined one with such height to have. The beaded ribbons around her slim horns rattled quietly as she glanced back before disappearing from the tent.

She felt so confused sitting there listening to the far off conversation and the sweet smell of food being cooked. Her stomach grumbled and she took hold of the smooth walking stick. Why was she here? Where was Fenris and what in blazes was that weird dream she had? She held her head and tried to recall all she had gone through but only pain answered her. Obviously these Fog Warriors meant her no harm, but still the confusion bothered her.

"I hear you were being difficult." The familiar voice came from no where but made her heart light with joy.

How had he come in without her notice? For such a tall elf who carried such a large sword he sure knew how to be sneaky. She could not help but snap her head in his direction her eyes drinking in every detail of him. He stood casually next to the door of the tent with that brooding expression, behind his silver hair his green eyes held a glint of light she could not describe.

"Because you know waking up in a strange place with strangers doesn't put normal people on edge." She said sarcastically, with a half smile.

If she amused him he didn't show it. Hesitantly he strode over easily closing the distance between them with those long legs of his. He seemed not to know what to do once he stood in front of her, but supposedly decided the cot next to hers was a good place to sit.

"You have woke a couple times." He looked her right in the eyes, "Do you not remember?"

She could swear she saw something in those eyes, she felt lost in a dense forest looking into them. She found her voice and thanked the Maker she did not sound as infatuated as she felt.

"The last thing I remember is water lapsing over my feet," She repressed telling him of his protective arms, "and you trying to save me."

He seemed to ponder this and fiddled with one of his grieves. He shrugged it off and stood, not looking her in the eye.

"Why, did I sleep talk again?" She laughed hoping to amuse him, "Did I snore? Drool? Common I am a big girl I can take the news."

"Yes, you always sleep talk." A shadow of a smile flickered his features before he finally looked back at her, completely composed once more and gestured to the entrance of the tent. "You should meet the rest of the Fog warriors. They are the ones who saved us."

She nodded and stood next to him with the help of her new walking stick, eager to stretch her cramped muscles.

The tent had been cool and dark but outside was warm and sunny, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. They were in a cluster of tents in a clearing of jungle, the thick forestry a heavy contrast to the blazing sun above them. Not far off she could see a group of fog warriors sitting around a prepared bonfire yet to be lit. Others could be seen with spears and swords mostly men teaching women to use them. As they approached they looked over but did not stop their activities, one of the men offered them a seat.

"Astaarit, she wakes." The bronzed giant teased, "I don't think you're elven lover here thought you would ever wake."

She blushed crimson and let her eyes settle on her toes. The warrior laughed and whacked Fenris on the back, the force almost causing him to fall over.

"You are mistaken." Fenris stated defensively.

She bristled, was it so terrible to even think of it? She knew she wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty at the very least. How would he feel if someone he liked was defensive about being their lover? He would brood like no tomorrow no doubt! She sneaked a glance out of the corner of her eye and sharply looked away after noting he had done the same.

"Oh? My mistake... I merely assumed."

"Parshaara," Fenris's sudden change to the foreign language shocked her and made her wonder how long she had been laying in that tent. "I told you Atashi, she is like a sister to me."

That made her pause. The man raised a hand up in surrender saying no more. Serrah did not speak but she had a moment where her heart may have jumped out through her ribs, fashioned a noose and hung itself. So the truth came out at last did it? She felt like a fool for even thinking about him as more than a friend, and now apparently a brother. She crossed her arms childishly, frustration filling the void her suicidal heart left behind.

"_Try _to explain that to the hunters as you help them catch tonight's dinner? I will entertain your... companion."

Fenris nodded at the giant with respect, "Don't let her get into trouble, she is very good at finding it."

He looked as though he would say something to the rough looking rouge but thought better of it and left to hunt. She slumped next to her apparent caretaker and pouted.

"Wow and his first act as official big brother is to find me a babysitter? How nice of him." She scoffed while digging her stick into the mossy ground. The giant laughed and lightly patted her shoulder, others now clustered in to be apart of the conversation.

"He is in more denial than the ariqun." One of the women stated nodding towards the direction Fenris left.

"Oh no I am sure that is how he feels." Serrah stated angrily, the stick now stuck in the ground.

Atashi sighed, "Maybe you are right and maybe you are not."

"I was once a Tamassran, I used to have to re-educate men like him, do not tell her she is right." The excited fog warrior looked intently at the young rouge and laid a hand on her knee with a wicked smile, "I have seen that look in a mans eye many, many times. I am no longer Qunari but I still consider myself a teacher and instead of matching up mates that are not to mix love with breeding, I am going to teach you both to follow your heart."

Mates? Breeding? She blushed, she wished a relationship with the handsome elf yes, but having her say it like that... was odd and embarrassing.

"You are not what I expected, even not being of the Qunari anymore." Serrah stated trying to stray from the topic at hand.

One woman winked at her, "We look out for one another, don't you worry we will make him see that the passion in his eye is not one fit for a mere companion."

She wished this was all a dream, this race was supposed to be feared with honour other countries did not understand. Many thought them beasts incapable of human logic or reason. Yet these people gather around her and practically tell her they are going to set her up with Fenris? That they see a passion in his eyes meant for her? Were they even sure he was looking at her that way? Serrah was sure they miss read him and frankly felt a little weird with how _open_ they were.

"We have had much time to get to know him, he would be known as _Basalit-an_ a person of respect. We know little _from _you but much about you."

Now she was lost, what were they talking about?

"I am confused." She confessed a little frusterated.

Asala stepped in rolling her eyes, "The women plan to match you up with that elf in the name of love. Any objections?"

* * *

**(I plan to have the story linger on this island for a while, because the Qunari society is interesting to me and I sort of wish to play around with the contrast of personalities I have started. When hearing the Fog Warriors are more open with emotions than the Qunari I just can't stop from thinking they are more or less like lovers and dreamers fighting for what they believe and not caring how much they differ or compare to other races. I am sorry if they all feel very out of character, it is hard to imagine the Qunari as anything but seriously badass giants with a religion complex. Also I just can't help but imagine the women being so much different than the men, being trained for management roles in the Qun they would be more sophisticated with their words and mannerisms? Anyway I ramble and again sorry it is short, and feels a little out of character. I hope the beginning helps stir up some new thoughts on Serrah, or stirs up the confusion :P Hopefully I will publish again before the week is through.)**


	8. Sweet Liquor

**(Ok so finally I got around to finishing this chapter! I thought I would never finish and it was driving me crazy. So yes the story will likely linger on the island, too much questions to answer here for me not to. I am going to make sure to stop, smell the roses and have fun with the prospect of Fog warriors being very different from their Qunari roots. I am sorry If the change of demeanour we are used to coming from them in game throws you off, but I can't help it if I can't add some weird into a story. Again thank you all who enjoy and review I always look forward to your comments. Lastly Bioware owns all DA content.)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sweet Liquor

The men left the women to their muse, much to Serrah's dismay. She figured they would bore quickly if she acted uninterested and distant, but that only gave them cause to work harder. The pulled at her hair, washed her face and measured every part of her body imaginable barely giving the poor rogue any time to think or counter their harmless attacks.

"I don't want to be your little project." She scolded as the giggling women started looking through what little extra clothes they had. "I can help cook or something, let's go gather herbs or Maker forbid do something that is helpful."

Her opinions apparently not mattering, they decide they need to make her a new set of clothing.

"Hello? Are you people listening?" She tested the waters with a snarky tone.

They looked at her and patted her on the head, which made her feel very small.

"You did not see what we saw as you slept those many nights. You woke, but only as a ghost."

"What do you mean as a ghost?" She prodded glad to have stopped their inane giggling.

"Is that the right word? You woke but not as yourself. It is hard to explain and maybe not meant to be fathomed."

Their faces were serious as they tried to think of ways to explain how Serrah would wake, but the best explanations possible were weird and confusing at best.

"It upset him very much," referring to her companion that was hopefully still hunting. "I hear that even after helping our warriors struggled to bring you back for healing. The elf was..." she stopped to think up a word but the woman next to her thought of one first, "Feral."

She weakly remembered how she thought Fenris would drop dead just from having to carry her as he ran, how he struggled to get her to safety only to be left behind by their master. She did not look up at his face for her last moments before blacking out, only that he used his body to shield hers. The thought made her weary; yes it made sense if he really did think of her as a sister. Why do these women think so differently? Yes she was not awake to see how he reacted to the rescue or to her healing process, but worry is something a brother would also feel. She felt depressed and let her shoulders slump without thinking.

"Brothers can be fiercely protective of their sisters. Why do you so openly think differently?" She argued pretty sure the _ghost _part they spoke of was her apparent sleep talking, she probably didn't have nice things to sleep talk about after the pirate ship and the battle that followed.

They all shared a look, the whole group and sighed, she could tell little differences like hair styles and what they adorned themselves with but she could not yet place names with faces. They never gave her their names.

"Why must you both have such denial?" One woman tied a polished emerald stone to a black silk strap and held it up to Serrah's neck and smiled, "Perfect the green goes nice with your skin tone." She then fashioned it around Serrah's neck as a necklace.

"We are not in denial. If he feels that way then I do to. I will not engage in idle fantasies that will lead nowhere." She did like the way the stone felt warm and heavy against her chest, it seemed to give her a sense of calm. "So dress me how you like but it won't make a difference."

They all seemed to pass her a knowing smile and left hopefully surrendering for good, though Serrah was sure they would be back once they said they would make her better clothing.

* * *

She sat there like a lump thinking about her situation and not really knowing what to do about it. Her foot looked good but it still hurt, she tried walking around but even with the walking stick she could not stay up for long. She felt tired and useless, the men and women training paid no attention to her and everyone else at the camp seemed just as busy. She wished Fenris was around to keep her company, instead she noticed Atashi keeping an eye on her while he sharpened a sword in the distance. She hobbled over to him and plopped onto the ground in a pile of misery.

"Shanedan." He said pleasantly, his eyes never moving from his work. "You look like you have something you wish to say."

She bit her lip pensively; she had no idea how to voice what was in her head never mind to a stranger. Then again she was getting used to meeting strangers a lot, but she would not declare feelings for an elf who she knew did not return them.

"Just a little lost I think." She started drawing little symbols in the dirt, "it feels like every time I sleep for a long time, I wake in a strange place surrounded by strange people."

He simply grunted to let her know he heard and moved on to a dull double sided axe. She watched as he polished it beautifully, almost reviving it to its former glory, removing all the scuffs and wounds it obtained in battle and sharpening it just as he had with the sword previously.

"That is beautiful work." She praised losing her train of thought, "it looks new again."

He shrugged, "Just needed to be taken care of."

She smiled as he handed her a dagger, soap stone, sharpening stone and cloth. Serrah copied the giant and buffered out the blades wounds before sharpening and polishing it. She handed it to him to be appraised and he to smiled, which was odd to see on such a stern looking face but refreshing none the least.

"You do well, not like your companion." He grumped handing her more weaponry.

"I take it he does not know how _take care_ of them?"

"No. He doesn't seem to know much past battle." He grunted.

"I always felt he was better at everything than me."

He stopped and looked down at her, "You would think being an elf his nimble fingers would do well with this kind of work. He is lanky but not very elf like."

She laughed and nodded agreeably. They worked on the weapons until the sunset coloured the steel she worked with in pale pinks and oranges that matched the sky and the lost causes tossed in a heap to be melted when time permitted it. Her hands felt like Orlesian silk from using the soap stone and she marvelled at how they felt.

"You are useful." Atashi stated plainly while stacking the last of the worked metal onto racks.

"I will take that as a compliment, thank you. But really I am just glad to be of any use." She chuckled testing her ankle as she stood.

"You are Kadan to us now; our comrade, we would take care of you even if you weren't useful." He said patting her on the head.

She harrumphed, did she have a sign on her back that said 'please pat me on the head like a child' or 'yes, please do ruffle my hair I'd like that'?

"I suspect it is one of the good traits carried over from our Qunari past. Although it always seems a person has a use, just need to find it." He shrugged again and wandered toward the large fire pit in the middle of camp.

He walked slowly to match her pace and let her help him build the fire. He appeared to be impressed by her relentless need to help even though it was painfully obvious her foot begged her to rest. By the time they finished the blaze lit up the camp just in time for nightfall and the women brought over stew pots as the hunters arrived from the forest.

Serrah felt her stomach grumble with the thought of meat and her mouth seemed dry with thirst. She scanned the group of hunters finding Fenris among them she unwillingly smiled. Could she really be mad at him for thinking of her as a sister? No she rightfully couldn't, and she felt a twinge of guilt for being so earlier. Her smile fell when she saw one of the huntresses give Fenris a little peck on the cheek then pat him on the back and he did not seem to object at all.

Okay, this was fine just a friendly kiss on the cheek, the thrill of the hunt can be rewarding and exhilarating. Serrah found herself agitated none the less and she cursed colourfully to herself for feeling so affected. Who was she to dictate his life? Not that he would care much if she were to up and tell him how she felt, how she just wanted to at least _try_ a relationship. He would probably laugh at her, or she could possibly make him feel uncomfortable. Damn Andrastes holy sodding knickers, she should be the one hunting with him, _she _wanted to be the one stealing a shy kiss on the cheek!

"Calm yourself kadan, or that walking stick may very well find itself in a grave tonight." Atashi said gesturing towards the stick she had half shoved into the ground while lost in thought.

Trying to yank it free proved useless and Atashi sighed, plucking it from the ground for her while shaking his head.

"You have met Shok." He stated, "She was with Asala when you truly woke."

There it was again, she could not remember waking up and yet they say she did. Well and they say she didn't, a ghost of herself is what they said. She shook her head and returned to thinking about how she already met the woman. Remembering the impatient and rash attitude relative to Asala's calming one did make sense for it to be the attitude of a hunter.

"Yes I remember her." Distaste dripped from her words.

They watched as a horde of women took over and began the work of skinning and cleaning. While the hunters washing off in nearby basins. Serrah scoffed and sat as close to the fire as she dared, her cheeks reddening from the warmth.

"I assume you did not get along." He said joining her, "she has that affect on some."

"You sound like she has affected you that way as well." She was curious about this giant; he seemed an open book while being a puzzle at the same time.

"Yes. She is rash and challenges to be an authority."

Serrah cocked a brow, "So she challenges the authority of the camp?"

"No, we are but pieces that make up a whole. Why should one lead when we can merely cooperate." He stated it as a fact, but it sounded more like a rhetorical question.

She could not help but keep Fenris in her peripheral even as she argued inwardly that what he did didn't matter to her, at least not romantically. Soon the whole camp started to crowd around the fire, carrying pleasant conversations and laughing. If a woman was not cooking or cleaning they were being daunted on by what seemed to be their significant others or chattering away in little groups. It was a weird sight, she knew they weren't beasts but she still would never have pictured their society to be like this.

"I see Atashi kept you in one piece." Fenris stated seating himself next to her; contentment pouring from his body language.

She shrugged and drew her knees up to her chin. How did he sneak up on her again? She furrowed her brows in contemplation, she was sure she saw him on the other side of the fire still speaking with the hunters a moment ago. He shifted unsure what to do about her silence.

"Your ankle is better I hope."

She looked at her dirty bandages; they seemed loose maybe the swelling had gone down. There was no sign at all indicating terrible bleeding or infection. She lifted her foot and set it back down, tender but fine, she shrugged.

"It seems that way." She glared into the fire not noticing his brow furrow slightly, "I guess I am just glad to have my life."

She looked away from the fire and buried her head on her knees and hugged her legs closer to herself. She noted Atashi settle down a little ways away and Asala speaking to him kindly while plastering her to his arm were they together? She hoped so, both of them radiated kindness and both seemed to be respected by everyone here. Besides they did look really cute together.

"They have bound themselves to each other." Fenris said following her gaze and chuckled, "Qunari rebel version of being married."

Serrah couldn't help but find that romantic, so that is why so many men and women flocked together as soon as the work for the night was finished. Most of them had found their loved ones and cherished the moments of peace the night brought. She wanted to lean on Fenris and have him put an arm around her like many of the others; instead she flushed deeply and accepted a bowl of stew. The aroma was intoxicating and exotic; she found the bowl empty in a matter of moments.

"Hungry I take it?" Fenris said, trying to strike conversation again.

She smiled sheepishly, her full stomach warming her whole body.

"Guess so." She finally looked over at him, his face practically in the bowl as he slurped up the wonderful meal. "I should think you would want more than one helping being on the hunt all day."

The bowl came away from his face empty and he gave a small barely audible chuckle. Someone came by and gave him a new steaming bowl and took his old one, she waved a new one away her hunger had momentarily been satisfied. He downed the second bowl stopping only long enough to chew the chunks of venison, the bowl came down from his lips completely empty again and he pat his stomach happily.

Resting a hand on one bent knee he let the other leg stretch out towards the fire and leaned back casually with an elbow propping him up. He looked so happy here and that made her smile, all he did before was brood and acted almost mechanical. Here she saw him as a free man with a pleased smile, the fire made his silver hair glow and his green eyes smoulder.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? I almost thought you were mad at me before." He said catching her watching him.

She could not drag her eyes from his; he looked even more handsome when he smiled. It was a small smile, maybe even teasing but it changed his face entirely. Like so many other times she blushed trying to rid herself of the feelings he stirred in her. She blushed even deeper once she realised that he had been watching her intently as well.

"You are just so happy. I have never seen you like this." She paused being shoved with what she hoped was apologies by the people starting to warm their hands by the fire. "It was rare to see any emotion on your face before today."

The decreasing distance between Fenris and herself not ever missing her notice as Fenris was now being squished. Soon their sides were squished together as the chatter around grew, it looked like stories were being told though she did not understand them; they used the Qunari native tongue.

"I suppose it was a good day today." He said moving close to her ear so she could hear him but the story wouldn't be interrupted. "Weather was nice, hunt went well and –

The sound of cheers cut him off, the story apparently hitting a climax. She clapped along to be polite and smiled at the happy faces around her then turned back to continue speaking with Fenris.

"I was mostly harassed by women today, not complaining though it was better than being harassed by pirates." She smiled not allowing herself to relive that memory and sipped a canteen of water being passed around.

"I know what you mean." Taking a swig himself, he passed it on ignoring the hands ruffling his hair, "They are quite friendly."

"Please tell me they don't randomly have orgies here at the fire?" She asked weary of being squished so tightly in such a large group.

"They don't randomly have orgies." He stated before adding, "They have them quite regularly, every night in fact."

She stood abruptly as she felt an advance to her rear and limped her way away from the mob. Fenris came after her laughing the sound was music to her ears, but disturbed thoughts of the Fog warriors being a little _too_ friendly made her a little distracted.

"I was kidding; they all huddle together at the fire for stories at night. No orgies." He promised his illuminating smile captivating her.

He was right they were huddling and were merely trying to include her. She felt bad but she really wasn't comfortable with meshing her body to a bunch of people, orgy or no.

"And the touch to my rear?"

He shot his hands in the air, "Not me."

Again this new happiness that transformed him made him all the more pleasing, she did not have to wonder at tiny tone changes to see if he was angry or joking with her.

She slapped his shoulder, "Obviously. Please tell me it was an accident and whoever did it wasn't doing it on purpose."

He looked back at the horde then back to her and shrugged, "Maybe one of them like you."

She laughed but stopped quickly noticing he was serious.

"So they just grope whoever they like?" She asked confused, seemed like a weird custom and definitely not one she imagined the Qunari to have. "A little crude I think."

Fenris shrugged, "It was probably an accident, but it is customary that if one wishes to court another he/she is to make small advances, if they are turned down they back off. At least with them, from the sounds of it in Par Vollen it is very much less so."

That made Serrah think of the kiss Shok stole as the hunters entered camp earlier. She could feel herself start to fume, but suppressed the anger she felt.

"Oh? So that woman that stole a kiss earlier?" She raised an eyebrow transferring anger to teasing. "Are you going to return that affection?"

He did not meet her eye to eye instead finding the ground very appealing that moment. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. It sure looked like maybe she hit the truth, it would make sense maybe he was about to tell her so at the fire before everyone cheered. He did not have time to answer her because Shok immerged from the group and approached them.

"Come have mead, we are celebrating the good hunt today." She held out a cup each for them and let Fenris's fingers linger on hers before releasing the cup into his grip.

"Yes apparently it was a marvellous hunt!" She was too animated and she knew it, she was angry and graciously accepted the mug downing it as fast she could. "Oh look its empty I think I will go acquire more."

She stalked off the mead numbing her mind already. She sat next to the keg constantly re filling her mug. Her head felt fuzzy and she was giddy by the time Asala and Atashi worriedly came to her side.

"I am not sure a small one like you should drink so much." Asala ventured attempting to take the mug from Serrah.

She did nothing less than snarl and held tight to the mug before downing the rest of the contents while swaying. The word _asschaps _playing over and over in her mind, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"We are heading to the hot springs Kadan, come with." Atashi said taking the mug from her reluctant hands.

"But I don't wanna have an orgy at the springs. Leave me here with the delightful spirits." She reached for the mug that he held to high and she stumbled forward landing on her face.

They shook their heads at her and helped her up. Asala handed her half a loaf of bread and urged her to nibble at it. Which she did quite happily as they half dragged her to the springs with them.

"I don't wanna go," she mumbled hugging the bread while taking little greedy bites. "Fenris and _Shok_ might be there. AND I DON'T WANNA BE IN AN ORGY!"

Everyone wore small clothes into the water and stared at her oddly, she put a hand to her hip in an unsteady stance.

"Well I don't." She said dressing their stares and they shook their heads and looked away. This time she addressed Asala alone, "and I don't wanna undress or be practically naked. There are men here Asala, _men._ Some are not that nice, one time I was on a boat—

She was hushed by Asala's finger and went cross eyed trying to look at it. Atashi chuckled and left the drunk to be dealt with by his lover deciding to go into the springs before them.

"Asala!" She shrieked as her clothes were stripped from her, leaving her shivering in small clothes with her flushed face prominent against her moon pale skin.

"Hush you are fine." She carefully folded Serrah's clothes then prepared herself for the springs and folded her clothes. "This is normal for us, do not worry no harm will come of you."

She still hugged what little bread she had left and continued nibbling even while being urged to sit next to Asala. She leaned her elbows into the grass facing her back to everyone and eating the bread over the ground while the rest of her body soaked in the water. Asala upbraided Serrah's long hair and she felt better about being so exposed. She finished the bread and turned to the couple that dragged her here.

"Is Fen here?" She breathed.

"Who? Oh the elf. No he is not." Atashi said answering for his love.

Serrah stiffened and looked Atashi intently in the eye, "Is Shok?"

"No."

She huffed and looked around at the sleepy and content faces; wondering if Fenris was making a similar face while wrapping his arms around Shok.

"Well well. You are right..." She sunk so the water went to the top of her chin and pouted. "I want to swim."

"So swim." Asala sighed tiredly.

"No. I haven't had honey, and I don't want people to be here when I swim."

"Honey? What does that have to with swimming?" She asked the heat from the spring brining red to her cheeks.

Serrah laughed, "Asschaps woman don't you know?"

" Honey honey,  
honey sweetens my song my tune,  
sip some and the old gods bestow fortune,  
one filled so sweet  
not to drown is such a treat~"  
She sang happily splashing.

They thought her only in a stupor because of the drinks and shook their heads.

"Old Gods, is this woman a Tevinter Asala?" Someone asked, looking wearily at the drunken rogue.

"Truly I do not know, she whispers elven words in her sleep and sings old Tevinter superstition while she is drunk."

Atashi let out a gruff laugh, "Perhaps she was once a scholar."

Serrah laughed, her a scholar? She dunked her head and came back up loving the feel of being surrounded by warmth. The thought had her thinking of Fenris again and how warm she was when she woke on the ship in his arms. She dunked herself again and shook her head. She would not think of him right now. The mead made her head fuzzy still and yet she felt right like she was herself, she felt that if she were to try and touch her memories they wouldn't be filled with elven clans and words. They would be of her, who she was before she woke under the stars.

"Serrah, everyone is heading to bed, you are going to prune if you stay much longer."

Had she dazed off? She jolted up and saw that indeed everyone had left or were leaving. She saw a canteen and swam to it and found it full of mead.

"Vashedan, put that down you are going to drown if you drink anymore." Atashi was laughing despite actually worrying about the little drunk swimmer.

"I will be fine," She gulped down some of the warm liquor and put the lid on it and swam around with its strap around her waist. "I am an awesome swimmer; even without honey Dumat would not let the waters silence me."

They shook their heads at her non sense and headed back to camp. Serrah laughed and splashed as though she was no older than a toddler, she loved the water. She finished the canteen and threw on to the grass. Her mind wandered and she spoke her thoughts allowed.

* * *

"I don't even know any Dalish." She said abruptly changing her tone and talking to thin air, "Who is hell is Tamlen? She cries for him and I watch, but I know not who he is or who she is!"

Frustrated she pulls at blades of grass and throws them turning back to her sing song mood, "My brother, my brother you cried and yet you used me. Too bad it was you who met the true demise."

"You _are_ drunk."

She nearly filled her lungs in her freight and coughed up the water she accidently breathed in. After her fit was over she looked up to see Fenris.

"FEN!" She shouted in giggles before submerging and splashing him as she came back up, "Did you have honey? It's ok if you didn't you can still swim, I am sure Urthemiel would not allow you to perish, your silver hair is too pretty."

He rubbed a temple with his hand and sighed, "Why are you spouting Tevinter nonsense?"

She thought about it, "Because they used to be so pure they just wanted to help, before they were sent away."

"Come out Serrah. Asala sent me, she is worried about you." He told her with a chiding tone.

"No."

"No?" He seemed to teeter a little himself, his tone a little off.

"Dumat will tell me if I am in danger, he always does." She was sleepy and hiccupped leaning against the ledge next to Fenris's feet.

"Dumat? You really are drunk; even I know he is supposedly slain." He took hold of her arm and hoisted her out of the water, the cold hit her hard.

A hand flew up to her mouth and tears fell from her eyes.

"I had forgotten. Yes he was the first, the first.." She hiccupped again and let Fenris rap her up in a towel. "My poor friend."

"Your poor _friend_ killed a lot of people if what I am led to believe is true." He scoffed, "You are not allowed to drink like that again."

She wheeled on him the towel falling to the water and he sighed looking defeated.

"I can drink as much as I want! I can swim as long as I want and I can have whoever I want!" She wagged a finger in his face as she said so, only now giggling as she wagged it.

He looked at her as if she had gone mad, and maybe she had.

"Who is it you want? I am afraid Atashi is taken as you plainly saw." He was teasing but she saw the curiosity there, almost tangible.

"Wouldn't matter if I told you." She said taking a step toward him holding her arms against the cold.

"Try me." His eyes bore into hers and she swore her knees almost melted away, "I might be inclined to help."

She frowned; she could stare into those eyes forever but remembering how familiar he was with a certain giant she took a step back.

"I doubt it." She cast her eyes down to the ground and saw another canteen, this one larger and hopefully fuller than the last one.

She bent down by the waist and snatched it up and putting the heavy thing to her lips and chugging. The next thing she knew it was no longer in her hands, but being dumped out by Fenris.

"Hey Fen that's not fair what a waste cause that's what you just did. W-a-s-t-e-d it!"

"Good to know you can still spell, but you are the wasted one here." He said firmly and passed her clothes to her.

"I don't need a big brother! Just go away!" She snatched her clothes and clumsily started pulling on her bottoms and chainmail skirt. "I don't need a brother, had one of those and he was no good." She said quieter with sadness in her voice.

"Who was he?" Fenris asked gently pulling her from the edge of the spring where she had staggered while half dressing.

She shrugged, "Not drunk enough to remember yet. Numbs her memories, can see mine more clearly." She looked up at his confused face and smirked, "You look cute confused."

"Ok I am taking you back to camp before you _think_ you sprout wings." He said trying to get her to slip on her tunic.

"I wish! Maybe if I drink more I will see a griffon." Speaking of things she wished she thought out loud. "Want to know what? Call me crazy but I think I like you."

"You're very, _very _drunk." He said slowly like she wouldn't understand if he spoke faster.

"Yes I am." She stated just as slowly, taking a step closing in the space between them, "I am also very annoyed."

She stepped closer again and could swear she felt static between the small space left, or was that the liquor talking?

"I need to get you back to camp." He attempted to turn her by the shoulders but she would just turn back to him. "Stop being so damn difficult!"

"It's my charm." She stated looking up at him through her heavy lashes, "I could be... more agreeable, if I so chose to be."

She made no more moves towards him, even wasted she knew the difference between wanting and just plain throwing yourself at a man and she merely just wanted to let him know _he_ was wanted.

He held her at arm's length, his calloused hands a little tight on her biceps. His face was one of desperately controlled calm; maybe she was pushing her luck a little too far. He must have taken off his armoured gloves earlier at camp, and she was glad, if he hadn't she was sure the metal would be cutting her by now. He was as still as a statue glowering at her and she would give all the mead in the world to know what was racing through his mind.

"Let's go back to camp before we do something stupid." He said quickly and loosely controlled at best. His tone was husky if not ragged.

"Like what?" She ventured keeping her voice low and tilted her face up to him. "I don't think you would let me do anything stupid."

"As if I could stop you." They were so close now that she could feel his lips brush hers as he spoke; his unique smell encircled her whole being.

His breath smelt of the sweet liquor, so he had some drinks too? She smiled. She took advantage of his loosened grip and sprawled a palm on his chest. He must have removed the breastplate earlier as well because she only felt the cloth of his tunic. She snaked her other hand behind his neck and let herself curl her fingers around his wonderfully silky hair.

He moved sluggishly unsure of his movements as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer almost crushing her body into his. She didn't care she only wished she could be closer to him. His other hand cupped her cheek while stroking her lips with his thumb, reminding her of how he tenderly held her nights before.

She leaned into him and placed little kisses up his neck and across his jaw line. She almost didn't hear his little moans they were so quiet, his body tensed and arms tightened around her. She stopped when she saw the severe concentration slip from his face into a mask of need and to her surprise he bent his head down to meet her lips.

It was not how she expected, but he was glorious none the less. His lips were soft and inviting but urgent and her body shook with the sheer intensity of it. She felt his hand make its way to her hair, lightly urging her to adapt for a deeper kiss and she obeyed letting out her own set of moans as he tenderly probed with his tongue. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm and felt it match with her own erratic beat. He tasted sweet, somehow matching his unique masculine scent that seemed to surround her every thought. She pressed herself closer, liking the way his body set hers aflame starting from her very core down to her toes.

They pulled away suddenly remembering they needed to breath. Both panted their bodies not gaining oxygen fast enough while just smirking and staring, blue eyes into those demandable endless green ponds of his. He rested his face against hers and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine and tickling her ear.

She felt an odd sensation in her stomach that slowly replaced every wonderful sensation he gave her with dread. He felt her tense when before she was surely putty in his arms and looked intently at her with worry.

"I think tickle is my puke button."

The next thing she knew she was on all fours, clutching dirt and grass, Fenris holding back her hair while she heaved out everything she ate that night.

"Maker, please don't tickle me ever again." She groaned almost collapsing.

"How about you don't drink again." He pulled her away from her mess and made her rinse off her face and mouth in the spring, an unmistakeable glow to his features.

"How about _not as much_ and only on one condition." She stated curling up against him.

"This should be good." He sighed pulling her into his arms to be carried back to camp, "what is this condition?"

"We get to do something stupid whenever we want." She said kissing his cheek half asleep. "Because call me crazy but I think you like me to."

He smiled down at her , "You won't even remember that through your drunken haze."

"See I knew you did and _yes I will_, because so far that's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I will...consider your request." He whispered softly in that insanely deep and mesmerizing voice of his.

The last thing she could recall was one last sweet brush of his lips.

* * *

**(Hope you enjoyed it, if I do not get too swamped this week hopefully I will get out chapter nine by the weekend. Also I am taking liberty with the fact that not that no Tevinter superstition has ever passed me by, that and I was really craving honey while I was writing this. I don't want to rush into the games main storyline and I probably won't, this story looks to one that will keep me busier than I originally thought, and maybe in the summer I will do something similar with another character. Gaps in stories bother me, I always have a need to fill them.)**


	9. Revas

**(Here we are again, me being bashfully thankful to all the people who continue to read and review! I hope you like this chapter and will let you get to reading or else I will ramble on forever. Bioware owns DA content)**

* * *

Chapter nine: Revas

Her face felt warm and her body stiff as she slowly slipped from the numbness of sleep. A slow throb worked its way into her temples and her limbs suddenly felt heavy as she fully woke and shielded her eyes against the sunlight that trickled in through a hole of the tent, though it did not help lessen the pounding inside her head. Sitting up cautiously she held her head until the spinning stopped before looking around the tent, which was different than the one she woke from the day before.

"What is it with me waking up in strange places?" She whispered violently to herself.

Outside was quiet, the only sounds coming from distant birds enjoying the morning sun. The tent was small and practically empty if it weren't for the bedding which looked to be moss underneath a large bearskin pelt. The blanket on top of her looked and felt to be made of various rabbit furs and smelt of cured leather and... Blushing intently she scanned the tent more thoroughly but did not find the elf anywhere inside; though she did see a few broadswords and a heavy looking maul in the corner.

"I did not expect you to be awake so early."

She twitched with surprise at his sudden arrival, apparently entering the tent while she wasn't looking. He looked to be holding a couple steaming bowls of food.

"If you keep sneaking up on me like that I am going to have a heart attack." Her blush came back when the corner of his mouth curved for a moment in amusement. "I hope one of those bowls is for me."

He sat next to her and handed her a bowl, which she ate greedily. Her stomach seemed to object at first sending her a wave of nausea but soon settled down and accepted the nourishment. Her head seemed to extend a thanks and the throbbing held but with less intensity. Fenris ate slower and seemed to watch her carefully over the lip of his bowl.

"The nausea is gone Fenris." she said with a chuckle before remembering she was in his tent and becoming a little nervous. "So, ugh, I guess this is where you have been sleeping? It is cosier than the medical tent, that's for sure."

He coughed possibly hiding embarrassment but she couldn't tell.

"You were very drunk." He started leaning back casually, getting right to the point. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to let you sleep near the small sharp objects they keep in there. Then again with the way you sleep, maybe I should not have worried so much."

What it sounded like was an excuse and they both knew it.

"Oh so the little scalpels are a worry, but letting me sleep in a tent of broadswords is ok?" She countered with a shy smile.

He shrugged, "You were in no condition to lift them."

She noted that her clothes were on and assumed nothing really happened, still the thought left the tips of her ears burning. Serrah almost wished there was mead nearby to bolster her confidence in this situation, she remembered everything up until he carried her away from the springs. She smiled suddenly, yes she remembered.

"So, I guess I won't be drinking much mead anymore." She looked over at him and he cocked a brow. "I think I would enjoy stupidity over being a drunk."

"You actually remember." He stated while shaking his head.

"I don't think it was possible for me _not_ to remember." She moved to sit closer a little hesitant, afraid he might recoil and tell her it meant nothing.

She sincerely hoped the moment was as passionate as she remembered, she didn't think she could ever forgive herself if she had just been a sloppy drunken mess. He smiled fondly however which evaporated her fears, she would do anything to see that smile never fade.

"Well so much for having a sister." He teased before looking a little more like his serious self. "I am sure the camp will not let this one go."

"I am not sure I could ever be your sister after a kiss like that." She kissed his cheek lightly, "Unless you are really set on the idea, which would undoubtedly end up being awkward from now on. Not to mention the fact that you kissed like... well _that _after saying I was like a—"

He cut her off with a kiss and her whole world melted away, her thought process completely gone. His lips were even softer than what she remembered but the moment ended just as quickly as it started leaving her crippled with need.

"You talk too much." The sound was as much a purr as it was a growl.

"More kisses would solve that." She weaved her fingers with his and he pulled her closer to his body.

"You are something else." His voice rumbled, "And definitely not sister material."

He tilted her chin up and moved his lips against hers as though he had forgotten everything he had discovered about them the night before. She couldn't help but moan when she complied with his urging and parted her lips allowing him to earnestly claim her under his touch. He wrapped an arm around her and settled her under him on the bed spreading kisses from her temple down to her ear and then slowly declining down her neck sending shivers of pleasure along her spine. One of his hands slipped under her tunic and held the small of her back while his other elbow propped him above her resting his hand in her hair. He seemed reluctant to cross her collar bone and brought his lips back to hers to silence her moans.

The kisses became more and more ravenous, she could feel his body shake from need and his hand slink up to a less innocent position tenderly tracing the side of her torso then cupping her breast and roughly teasing the hardening tip with his thumb. She couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure he consumed with his lips, or the waves of need that had her body quaking under him. She felt utterly helpless in her inexperience and searched for something constructive for her hands to do. He buried his face into the crook of her neck with a laboured groan and fisted his hand in her hair as she found where his need was greatest. Timidly she moved her hand against him and his groans persisted while he roughly massaged her breast with his palm. She felt the bulge curiously, slowly investigating. He pressed his lips against her throat as a pleading moan escaped his. He suddenly snatched both her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You are going to drive me insane." He growled. "More so than usual."

She looked up at him in a haze as he bore his smouldering eyes into hers, both chests heaving in search of air. She wore a smirk of satisfaction with the thought of her being able to drive him as crazy as she felt under his touch.

"I drove you crazy before?" She teased with shallow breaths.

"You have no idea." The way he whispered in her hear made her heart melt and her limbs turn to jelly.

Shouts outside suddenly separated the two of them, and he cursed in what sounded like Tevinter under his breath as he got up to check what was going on in the camp. Taking only a moment to regain her senses Serrah followed her stealth a little hindered by her swore ankle and the slightly throbbing hangover and the daze left over from the intense moment... Ok so stealth was out of the question, she practically stumbled through the door of the tent and scanned for the source of the disturbance.

"Teh a! Vinek kathas! Run it through!"

Serrah recognized the voice and ran for the edge of camp that met with particularly dense jungle. Fenris followed behind her very aware of her staggered movements and readily prepared to catch her if she tripped. They rounded the corner and she gasped at the growling oversized feline.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her." Serrah stated in an assertive tone grabbing the attention of the spear wielding defenders.

"It attacks our people unprovoked and you say not to kill it? Humans are indeed strange and stupid creatures." Shok retorted parrying a lethal swipe.

Serrah moved closer studying the large cat, its eyes dangerous and afraid, and the movements always led it back to a defensive position.

"She isn't hunting." She spoke carefully approaching still keeping eye contact with the massive feline, keeping her stance one of submission. "Please back away slowly, she means us no harm."

"No harm! Vashedan!" The cat backed away from Serrah with a snarl as Shok yelled, "It nearly ripped my face off, and seriously injured four of our men!"

Not daring to turn heel to argue afraid the beast would lunge at any sudden movement she spoke in a clear and calm voice, "She is holding a defensive position, she is not hunting, predators are smarter than to attack a large group without some sort of pack and she looks to be alone."

"Shok, back away. The human is right." One of her companions said copying Serrah's tone and lowering her weapon, backing off.

Soon others followed and tried to have Shok do the same, their voices soothing so not to frighten the beast further. The Fog Warrior looked beside herself but instead of listening to her companions she stood her ground glaring at her spotted opponent.

Serrah reached the feline whose heart she could almost see racing through her thin ribcage. Poor thing was frightened but would not run, why? She reached out a hand trying to radiate the calm she wished for it to feel, the look in the silted golden eyes shifted to one of curiosity and the lean muscles relaxed slightly as it sniffed Serrah's hand. Everything was quiet and all seemed to be holding their breath as the massive feline raked its rough tongue against the back of her hand and forced her muzzle to be rubbed by her palm.

"You are so beautiful." Serrah cooed quietly while softly scratching under its chin. "Yes, who is a gorgeous kitty."

The beast's legs gave out due to exhaustion and she lay panting with her head in Serrah's lap.

"Are you tired? Is that why you would not run?"

It yawned and shook its head, the little ears managing to make flapping noises against the top of its head. She seemed to have been calling out, towards a small opening in the jungle with a somewhat gruff purr, almost a chiding tone. She smiled she knew why she would not run; poor thing was merely being protective while in a worn out state.

The purr ended as Serrah's body stiffened, paralysed and covered in blood. The sickening plunge of a spear perfectly pierced the heart. Gasps rang out as Shok pulled the weapon from the beast's chest with a grizzly and slick pop. Tear's streaked her face as she stared unbelieving at the giant responsible, her sadness bubbling into anger at the smug face she found.

"Thanks for giving me an opening, Basra. You _are_ useful."Glares from the rest of her people hounded her figure as much as Serrah's hateful one did. "It was calling to its kind, don't be such fools. Sometimes sacrifices are needed."

"You monster!" Serrah screamed rising to her unsteady feet and shoving the much larger woman with enough force to stun the smug look. "Her litter is near! She was protecting her cubs!" She shoved the woman again, "She was telling them it was _safe!" _

She no longer looked to the stupid giants face but focused on the lone cub that immerged from the bush and whined at its dead mother. He nuzzled her head and tried desperately to wake her with playful licks and pounces. He looked different than his mother, his grey fluff contrasting his mothers silky yellow and his piercing blue eyes were far from the predatorily gold rings she had expected to see.

"She only had one; she was probably overly protective after losing her other ones. Beasts such as this usually have larger litters." A female warrior offered sadness evident in her voice. "It is not uncommon for the cubs to be snatched away by the birds of prey and wild dogs."

Asala rounded the corner breathlessly as Serrah carefully removed the cub from the terrible scene and held it close to her heart. Its heart wrenching cries would probably give her nightmares, but for now it only forced tears.

"Shok... What happened here?" Asala asked noting the blood saturated spear.

"I did what I thought necessary, Asala. I protected the camp and our people." Chilling was the only sufficient way to describe her at that moment.

"This is what the lot of you chose to do then? Or was this another one of your stand alone ideas?"

The kind woman turned Shok by the shoulder and waited for an answer that did not come.

"The beast submitted Asala, and we were prepared to deal with the situation peacefully." Fenris offered with a bow of respect.

Serrah cradled the noisy cub trying her best to console him as she stood close to Fenris, not wishing to even face the same way as the woman who caused such unnecessary destruction. Asala looked to the babe sized feline and then to the massive mother.

"Maraas imekari. Again you shame us."

Shok's face contorted to one of anger and she jabbed the end of her spear into the dirt as if to make her point clearer, "I am not a child."

"These animals territories do sometimes overlap yes, but they live _alone_ unless it is their mating season." Asala retorted and the rest of the camp lowered their heads, they all seemed to be recalling a teaching from their memories. "If you had asked for a second opinion or listened to others for more than a few moments, this would not have been necessary."

She addressed the rest of the hunters next, "The soul has left its body, but she will provide one last time." Then to Serrah, "And you will care for her babe in honour of her sacrifice."

The warriors carried away that night's meal with respect and utter silence. The cub calmed its thrashing but still whined, calling out to a mother that was never to answer him but she cooed to it none the less. Shok was left alone to contemplate her actions as everyone left to carry on with the day.

"The Qunari would have praised the quick painless kill!" She shouted to no one in particular, the only ones to hear her where Asala, Fenris and Serrah who had just started to leave.

"No." Asala shook her head the little charms hanging from her horns glinting against the half risen sunlight. "They would have re educated you for wishing to be a man. We do not fault you for wielding a weapon, or protecting your family, we fault you for standing alone when we are stronger as one. Even the Qunari value acting as one body, it is why they are so strong in their beliefs."

* * *

The fire roared and chatter filled the air with animated gestures and many smiles; the morning but a thing of the past that everyone accepted and let it be. Shok however was not seen by anyone and many assumed she wasn't going to come back; which didn't bother Serrah one bit.

The cub had calm down considerably and stayed close probably attracted to the smell of his mother on the rouges clothing even though she washed them earlier, the thought both comforting and terrible. She examined the cub noting his razor teeth and developing spotted coat, deciding he was old enough to eat meat and fetched him what was left of the venison from the night before. There was no way she was going to let him starve, but neither was she going to feed him one of his own kind especially not his mother. He curled up in her lap finding the heat of the fire and a comforting body reason enough to slumber.

Fenris had been her silent shadow the whole day and she couldn't help but wonder if he was upset or just reacting to the fact that she was. She wanted to ask him about Shok and her friendliness towards him but thought better of it considering everyone else avoided the topic surrounding the warrior.

"Serrah, you were amazing with the spotted cat." Someone apparently dared to venture, "It was like she was charmed."

"How did you do that?"

Truthfully she didn't know and shrugged her voice being hard to find with the lump blocking her throat.

"In any case the cub seems to have decided you are its surrogate." Fenris stated rubbing the soft under belly causing the cub to let out a tired gurgle and flip onto his back with a little swat at his hand.

"You will name it?" Atashi asked.

Serrah thought about it and held the surprisingly heavy cub up, his back paws searching for the ground while grunting. She set him back down and he rubbed her knee affectionately before tugging on her tunic. The camp had their eyes waiting with a fierce curiosity that almost had her laughing.

"Revas." She smiled at the confused faces, "It means freedom; I think it is elven."

"Meravas—so shall it be."

The coal coloured cub seemed to agree with a purr as he head butted her side tiredly and poked at her arm with his wet nose.

"Moving on, if you don't mind we would like an apology." Chirped one of the craftswomen mischievously, "Both of you rudely assured us our suspicions were wrong."

"Anaan." Someone hissed playfully.

"What are you—Oh." Serrah started then finished, she was referring to the whole sister thing and again her ears felt like they were dipped in molten lava.

"I am not telling you anything." Fenris said seriously with an acute smile curving his lips.

He stood and dusted off his legs lending a hand down to Serrah, "I suggest you don't tell them anything either, they are terrible gossips."

The women giggled and the men rolled their eyes while dousing the fire for the night. Serrah took his hand accepting his help up and Revas stretched out with a large yawn that showed off his large-for-a-little-guy teeth and padded behind their retreating figures.

Revas dashed into the tent a head of them as though it was his personal den.

"So, is this... my tent now as well?" Serrah asked a little embarrassed; she really didn't like these awkward situations. "Because _he_ seems to think it is his."

Fenris grunted, "He isn't sleeping _in_ the tent with us is he?"

His brow raised as she found her feet the most interesting thing around.

"Revas just wants cuddles." She whispered looking over at the little feline who perked up his little round ears and irritably bounced over rubbing her legs towards the tent. "See?"

"What about my c..." He coughed correcting whatever his initial thought was, " Weapons?" Regarding his small arsenal inside the tent

"I doubt he is interested in your steel." She chuckled. "Besides he insists."

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and sighed with defeat.

"He sleeps on _your_ side of the bed." He opened the tent flap and Revas flopped on the skins and rolled with a throaty groan. Fenris looked over at Serrah with raised eyebrows, "He has already broken the rules."

She laughed and entered the tent to lie next to the stretched out cub, "Maybe _you_ should sleep outside."

"Hm, stay with beauty and the beast or sleep under the stars." He placed a hand up to his chin as if to really think on it. "The stars do sound nice right about now."

"Wait am I beauty or the beast?" She teased pulling off her boots, as Revas attempted to stick his head inside of one.

"You think I would attempt to flatter him?" He baited pulling off his armour and lightly shifting Revas out of the way.

"I don't know, he is pretty adorable." She said her breath catching at his sudden closeness to her.

"Yes but he isn't the one that I like."

He lined soft kisses up her neck and gently pulled her against him, apparently wishing to continue where he had left off that morning. She grew impatient and pulled his face up to hers and tried her best to taste him as thoroughly as he had her. She could feel the raised lyrium that laced his chest in intricate patterns and traced them with her fingers until they led her to the top of this slacks. He grabbed her wrist and smiled against her lips flattered by her eagerness.

"Don't rush it." His deep voice demanded and placed her hand back to his chest where she could feel the race of his heart.

A high pitched growl almost went unnoticed if the source had not unexpectedly wedged himself between the intimate couple. Serrah laughed despite her disappointment.

"I think he agrees with you."

As if understanding Revas growled again and thrashed his tail. The cub then effectively plopped down with a thud in between their chests.

"Clearly." Sarcasm dripped from his lusty tone.

Revas happily licked Serrah's nose raw before settling his head down against her chest falling asleep.

"Well, he did have a rough day." She baited lightly petting the cub.

"Yes I suppose sleeping on a pair of silky breasts would make me feel better too." He said running his hand through her hair with a yawn.

"Maybe next time if Revas says it is ok." She chuckled with a sleepy smile.

"I am not sure next time he will have a choice."

* * *

**(Well... I really have nothing to say except that I hope you liked it. My cat sort of inspired this chapter because she is awesome and has more attitude than any animal I have ever owned :P Also I really don't know what came over me, I started writing the chapter and could not stop myself from throwing her and Fenris together again. But I didn't think it time for them to do anything too serious yet, besides those scenes are hard to write and I don't want to ruin it. I will get to it eventually, just maybe not right away unless I feel the need to fast-forward the time line a little. Ah I am rambling so I will shut up now! )**


	10. Wolf

**(Ok so this chapter does not tease, so if you don't like reading lemony goodness then this chapter is probably not good for you. Also I hope I did a good job with it, I found it harder to write than I thought it would. Thank you reviewers and constant readers, you guys are too good to me. Hopefully this chapter will tide you guys over till I am done exams...which I should be studying for right now :P And no I have no delusions about owning DA content, pretty sure Bioware has that claim. Enjoy)**

Chapter Ten: Wolf

As it stood Revas had a lot of say in almost everything and with almost everyone. The young cub was a fraction the size of his mother, a plume of fluff and owned eyes to make even a Par Vollen Male crumble at the knees. Case in point everyone was putty in his hands..err paws?

She should have seen it coming really, he was a typical child seeking attention and the rough way his species plays around, what better companions than the tough skinned former Qunari? Serrah knew Fenris even held a little place in his heart for the fur ball but due to the fact the cub was the source of his... every night frustration, he was less than willing to let anyone witness anything except his dislike or indifference. Dominance was established right away; in fact the control Revas had truly started during the first time he woke with his new family.

Cloudy fur invaded her nostrils as she became aware of herself being half awake. A Tevinter curse fully woke her as Fenris sputtered insults at the large kitten sprawled across their bodies.

"Remove yourself cat." The demand was not without the threat of a heated glare.

Revas let out a long annoyed growl and stretched his legs with a yawn. He shook his head as though it would wake him up faster and took his sweet time crawling his way to lie directly between them.

"Why did he need to sleep in the tent?" Fenris asked sitting up with forward slumped shoulders.

She didn't answer a little distracted by his bare chest and marvelling at the way the lyrium complimented his tanned skin and lean muscles. His hair was slightly ruffled his long lashes the only thing keeping the silver strands from bothering his eyes. Revas sneezed and started to roughly lick at her face forcing her from her stares. She finally answered giggling from the affectionate attack.

"Because he insisted."

"Yes, I noticed."

Revas bounded around happily nudging at both of them and occasionally darting in and out of the tent flap until they finally decided they would get no more sleep. The camp was almost completely empty save a few who were fixing the morning meal.

Fenris sighed annoyed, "The sun has barely risen."

"Early bird catches the worm?" Serrah offered apologetically, the elf not looking the least bit amused.

"I don't eat worms."

She smiled at the adorable pout Fenris probably didn't even realize he was releasing. His expression changed when he saw Revas jumped onto a tree trunk after a bird and gave Serrah a saucy smile.

"We could sneak back in while he is preoccupied..." He mused with his hand cupping his chin in mischievous thought.

She was sure her blush melted off her clothes with the way he looked at her, his eyes disrobing her with a pleasing glint.

"You look like a dirty Ashkaari, elf." A burly Karasten stated mockingly. "It is almost disturbing."

Serrah did not know the meaning of Ashkaari, but the way the large grey man smirked her guess at his overall comment had her overwhelmed by images that turned her body crimson. Revas leaped from a tree branch oblivious to fear and landed next to the warrior on four steady paws. The man did not flinch but stared with mild interest.

"I wonder if you will grow to inspire fear one day." He mused. "You look to be a young shadow cat, but it does not look possible for you to ever be that big."

Revas let out a strangled throaty mixture of a growl and a mew. The man raised an eyebrow and lent down to produce a proper growl, which was met by another noble attempt by the cub. Again a fierce growl erupted from the deep caverns of his lungs and was challenged with another pathetic attempt.

"You will get better." He stated patting the cub on the head before walking off.

Serrah felt a little stunned by the strange and somehow adorable reaction from the towering man and looked to Fenris.

He shrugged, "Your cat is a demon and can charm people?"

"He can't be a demon." She countered, "He is too cute."

"Yes because man has never fallen due to deceiving appearances." Revas perked up trotting towards the women starting the morning meal and received with coos and treats. "A devil in disguise."

Case in point the cub had men and women alike who would come at his beck and call; while never really leaving Serrah's side, much to her companion's dismay. But one thing she did truly love about the rascals presence was the fact that he allowed the couple to step back from their tangible animal attraction and fill their time with actual conversation.

"I am at a loss; I don't actually that much about you." She confided as they walked back through the forest after scouting the area.

"What exactly do you wish to know? I was a slave and remember nothing beforehand." He sighed giving her a sidelong glance while tightening a strap on his grieves. "Does that bother you?"

"It does make me want to sink a blade in between the Magister's eyes. But what I meant was stuff like, what makes you tick." She continued as he chuckled not letting him add a joke, "Your views on the world, what is your favourite way to pass the time, a favourite colour even! I know none of these."

"Selfish and destructive, never really had much free time to pass, and your eyes." He purred the last part pausing to kiss her forehead. "They are the strangest cross between blue and green, and they twinkle when you smile."

As always his touch was like static rippling on her skin and she couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Anything else you wish to know?" His lips brushed hers and on cue their fur ball swats his tail between their faces from a tree branch, "aside from the fact that I dislike cats."

Serrah laughed and pulled the oversized kitten from the low branch.

"He isn't so bad." She cooed scratching behind his ears and releasing him onto the ground. "And there is still much mystery surrounding you my good ser."

"This mystery you speak of is around you as well. It is not as though I know much of you either... aside from the mumbling you do as you dream."

"I like green, lying in an open field under the sun, swimming, animals, stories..." She looked over at his raised brow, "Well fine what do you want to know? And if you are not going to tell me what I mumble while I sleep I don't want to hear it at all."

He shrugged, "Why do you insist we need to know everything about one another?"

This she had to think about, "Why not? I mean does it not bother you being with someone who seems to have a past deeply weaved in the Imperium? Does it bother you that I am a weak little human?"

She felt on the verge of tears and could not conjure an explanation as to why. Serrah wanted to be strong when around Fenris but one way or another always showed signs of weakness, physically and emotionally. Somehow managing to hold back she peered up at the elf's serious expression as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Does it bother you that I am an Elf? That we are a pair of fugitive slaves? That lyrium courses through my blood and is etched in my skin?" He reached out and ran a steady hand through her long locks, "Does having my affection bother you?"

Serrah shook her head smiling at how silly she was being, "Of course not, and although those tattoo's are a memory of pain I must admit they...compliment."

He covered his chuckle with a laugh as he motioned towards a tree with a patch of sunlight streaming through its thick embellishment of greenery. They sat and she nuzzled herself against his side happily while he stroked her hair out of habit.

"You talk about me." He answered out of nowhere catching the dosing human off guard. "Apparently I am handsome, but what is your fascination with my hair?"

She blushed, "That's what I sleep talk about? Dear Maker!" She buried her face in her hands and peeked at him through her fingers. "It's pretty; your silver hair is pretty."

"You also talk about a Tamlen, is he handsome as well?" He baited, "I wonder if he could stand up to my broadsword."

Serrah sighed, "He isn't my fancy, from what I can gather he is an ex-lover of some Dalish woman I kept having visions of. Those visions have seemed to stop since I got drunk the other night... would you actually be jealous enough to pull your blade?" She asked a little breathlessly not able to keep her mind on one track.

"Jealous? I don't plan on losing you to anyone if that is what you mean." He batted the cub away before he could get mauled and cupped her face in his palm. "You have become very special to me; I do not think I have ever felt this way about anyone."

She leaned into his palm while resting her hand on his heart; he lightly held her hand there and gently placed his lips to hers.

"We are moving camp," Asala called out to the trio interrupting their little moment. "Would be nice if you helped pack."

"Well I guess a day lounging in the sun was too much to hope for." She stood looking down at the lanky elf that seemed just as reluctant to be active. "Hurry wolf, lest Asala release her Dragon after us."

"Must you call me that?" He asked repositioning the sword at his back.

"Why? Does it make you miss our former Master?" Distaste dripping of her words as she waited for the elf to catch up to her.

"No." His voice low and husky in her ear, "When _you_ say it I want to sling you over my shoulder and find my tent."

His sudden change of tune surprised her but had no time to answer as the Fog Warriors busied them with packing everything the camp would not need that night. Which was everything; all that was left unpacked were the clothes on their backs and their bed rolls.

"So much for stealing me away to the tent tonight, wolf." Serrah teased as they rolled up and secured the thick weather worn material.

"There are other private places I could carry you off to." He stated tossing the tent into a wagon as Revas attentively teased a horse. "Places I would make sure he could not find."

Serrah urged the cub away from the larger beast and he scampered off, "So just ravage me in the woods then, like a big bad wolf?"

"Yes, just keep eating away my self control." He turned to her taking the wrapped weaponry from her.

"You mean you don't have limitless control?" She gasped in fake surprise, "The horror to think you are but only a man."

A cough tore their gazes away from each other to see a conservative Fog Warrior with the sternest face she had ever seen; her face heating with the realization that he heard their suggestive banter.

"Yes?" Fenris inquires supposedly unshaken.

"Atashi requests an audience."

The man then hulks off as though he never spoke to the couple. Fenris only shrugged when she cocked a brow. They made their way to the sapphire eyed Fog Warrior and found him speaking fondly with his considerably better looking half, Asala. Upon seeing them however his face lit up with what could only be described as humour.

"I am disappointed." He starts a smile a shadow of his lips, "Could not care for a pet, one full day."

Serrah gasped as he lifted Revas by the scruff of his neck, the cub's ears lay back in a manner akin to regret. When had that trouble maker left her side?

"He got into the supply of herbs." He further clarified settling the drugged babe softly on the dirt. "He is fine, but will probably sleep till the next rise of the sun."

"With that in mind, someone will need to replenish the supply." Asala interjected with an almost impish smile. "We are heading to the caves tonight not a long walk, and you two are expected to meet us there in the morning with this crate full of herbs."

The sun was just beginning to set, the rose hues lighting up the sky; the wind picking up and tousling the tops of the trees.

"Yes not too much light left, better be off." Atashi skid the crate across the ground and Fenris stopped it effortlessly with the sole of his foot.

The women looked to be stifling giggles as they walked away silently into the forest; Fenris carrying the thick crate.

They had trekked deep into the forest still not finding any of the herbs. Looking up they were greeted by the black clouds reaching to engulf the bright full moon.

"Great it looks like a storm!" She sighed wiping her hands off on her thighs as she noticed the wind had picked up as well. "Should we try to catch up with the camp?"

She stopped at the sight of a snickering Fenris.

"No they knew this storm was coming." He stood next to her and slung an arm around her waist. "I doubt Revas left your side willingly either."

She took a few moments before she realized his accusations. They fed Revas the herbs and sent them on a fake mission in an oncoming storm, to ensure they had alone time? She shook her head laughing, devious Fog Warriors. She didn't even think she knew where she was, the wind starting to thrash the trees and chill her to the bone. Making a note to try and find a cloak in the future she held onto her companions hand tightly. Fenris abandoned the search for herbs and led her through the forest in search of shelter as the rain started to pour.

The dark jungle made searching all the harder and she could barely hear herself think as thunder joined the chorus followed by the crash of lightning not too far away. Soon they hit a clearing and the wind pelted rain painfully against her bare skin without the added protection of the trees they emerged from. She closed her eyes against the pain and let Fenris lead her towards the rushing sound of water.

"Swim behind there!" Fenris shouted through the storm.

She peeled an eye open and saw a huge water fall, "Andrastes holy arse! Are you crazy!" She shouted back sure the elf had gone completely out of his mind.

Lightning struck a tree close by and the burly plant fell beside them with a thunderous groan, almost knocking her over with a heave of its heavy branches.

"Do it!" He dived into the freezing depths pulling her in after him.

The cold could be felt in her very soul as she reached for the surface and searched the turbulent water for Fenris, but only saw the crate bobbing against the waves. She saw his head surface and motioned for her to follow him, which reluctantly she obeyed following him to the base of the cascading waterfall and saw the shelter he sought behind the shield of water. They swam behind fighting the falling razors as they went; Serrah finally made it sputtering and coughing the liquid from her lungs. She was swiftly pulled from the freezing pool.

"Well that is _one_ way to find a cave." She mentioned while surveying the long and dark tunnel.

"Now I know why Atashi mentioned this place last time we passed it." He stated fumbling around in the dark. "Good thing lightning didn't strike the water while we were in it."

"Last time you passed it?" She removed her weapons and used the wall to wander towards Fenris's clamouring.

"Last time we moved camp. You were still unconscious then." A spark flew and a small fire glowed near the back of the tunnel. "

"How long was I out for?" She asked just realizing that she did not know exactly how long she slept after being abandoned by their Master.

"About two months." He said calmly fanning the fire till it lit the area and warmed the small space.

"Makers Breath I was out that long? No wonder you sought another's company." She replied sadness finding her again with the thought of Fenris with Shok.

In the small glow of the fire she saw him look up at her in silence. Only after a bolt of lightning was there enough light for her to see the confusion on his face.

"I mean... you know... I saw how she was with you... before you know..."

The moment becoming more and more awkward by the second, she was not able to conjure full sentences and Fenris was just looking up at her perplexed.

"Shok did make it known she wished my affections." He stood drawing close enough she could feel the heat emanating from his body. "However, I did not return them. I thought I had made that clear to her until she insisted again the day you finally woke."

He wrapped his arms around her his still dripping hair raining on her face. "Convinced you were upset with me I did have a few drinks and she tried her luck again." He pressed his soggy forehead to hers. "She was disappointed to hear that the only one I spoke of all night was you."

"Oh." She stated dumbstruck. "Now I just feel nosey."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "its part of your charm."

Another bolt of lightning reminded them of the crate Fenris had managed to bring through the waterfall and he reluctantly let go to search through it. Prying of the lid with a dagger there were wrapped provisions and canteens along with a thick blanket.

"Well well, so they did send us off into a storm on purpose." Serrah stated swiping a swaddled ration and taking no pause in filling her rumbling stomach.

Fenris followed suit after making the fire bigger and removing his armour and his shirt to be dried. She pulled out one of the canteens and sipped the sweet honeyed liquor before deciding not to have anymore. The storm could be heard breaking branches and flashes of light lit the tunnel on occasion.

"I should have known they would do this." Fenris said his fingers finding the green gem she wore around her neck.

"I didn't think they would make us fend off a storm."

"It is a sort of ritual they have. It starts with the woman wearing a gem the color of their lover's eyes." She looked up at him, his face holding a warm glow from the small fire. "Then they are sent away with a dangerous task to complete together."

"Like collecting herbs in a storm?" She breathed as the tips of his fingers found the rise of her breasts.

"Did you not know the significance of the necklace?" He asked his eyes fixated to hers, looking for any hint of disapproval, "Would you take it off, knowing what you do now?"

"Never will I willingly part with it, especially if it pleases you."

He slowly undid her soaked tunic and tossed it near the fire and pulled her into his lap so that her legs straddled his sitting form. Shivers tickled her skin as he began to carefully strip her of her leather stockings one at a time then did away with her breast band. She blushed as he apprised her half shadowed body with the amber glow of the fire and he crashed his lips with hers.

She moaned helplessly as his lips claimed everything they touched and she arched into the kisses he placed at her neck. His hand sought out her silky breasts and teased the supple tips with a teasing tongue, before engulfing them ravenously with his mouth. She bit back wails as he continued to knead her chest while trailing his mouth over her collar bone up her neck and swallowing her breathless moans. She buried her hands in his hair and moved against him adapting to the way his body accommodated for his nagging need. Serrah could feel the stiff rod rise to attention as a hand on the small of her back urged her to rock against him in a more fluid motion, stimulating her need along with his.

Heavy breathing matching her own, she saw the sweat bead down his temple while his features held the rawest emotion she had ever seen. She kissed his forehead and nails raked his back as convulsing sensations racked her body with uncontrollable fits and her breath hitched with throaty gasps. His movements became more jerked and his breath ragged with a set of his own pleading groans.

Heat erupted between them where the contact was the most intense as a crash of thunder was accompanied by a bolt of lightning and she could feel him tense up against her with a Tevinter curse spilling from his lips. He reached to pull her face to his and kissed her with everything he had while moving her underneath him against the floor of the tunnel. He stopped and propped himself up next to her and traced his fingers down her torso and slowly pulled off her skirt playing with the exposed inner thighs. Her body shook with tingles rippling through her very core as he moved to leave a line of kisses from her knee to the last of her small clothes. Two of his fingers rubbed against the rough fabric until they came back wet as she whispered his name between escalated sighs. He pulled off the wet fabric and kissed the soft heated flesh and when her nails dug into his shoulder he lashed out with his tongue. He steadied her, holding her hips as he tasted her fully, her whole being quaked beneath his touch. She buckled and let out a cry as his hand replaced his mouth and plunged two long fingers deep inside, he rhythmically probed and stroked more pleasurable cries for him to kiss away.

Her hand found the familiar pattern of the lyrium that pulsed across his chest and followed its pattern to his slacks while searching for air between moans and kisses. He seemed too busy to notice and she slipped her hand past his pants where she was surprised to find how large he actually was. She tried to match the pace he set feverishly between her legs, but found his slacks retrained most of her movement and made it hard for her small fingers to get a better hold of him.

His fingers retreated and traced a wet line up her abdomen and circled her nipples. The cold air and the kisses lapping up the trail he left sent her body into an overdrive of shivers and arches of spasms.

"Fenris...your pants...off _now._" She mumbled almost incoherently as he graced her breasts with his mouth again.

He smiled against her skin and stepped away to remove the rest of his clothing and spread her thighs carefully readying his entry above her. She felt him press his forehead to hers and she peered up into his warm emeralds through the still damp, insanely gorgeous silver bangs. His lack of movement crippled her with emptiness only he could fill and she cupped his face in her tiny palms.

"Do you truly wish this?" He whispered low in her ear as his hot member brushed against her thigh.

"I wish it," she gasped as the hard tip teased her opening, "now and forever."

Slowly he immersed himself into her hot flesh and she tightened around him as tears flowed from her closed eyes. The pain of his entry eroded as he kissed away her sobs and paced himself to try and soothe the new sensitivity coursing through her from her core. She peeked up at her sweat glazed, worried warrior and kissed away the creases from his brow and moved her hips in time with his. His thrusts came faster as he fought to control himself, she could feel the build up pleasure starting to send both of them over the edge.

She moved a hand through his hair and rested her fist near the base of his neck. Her vision blurred and she could see a young boy crying but she could not move to comfort him. His brown hair plastered to a sweat paved forehead as he held a large book trying to read spells he did not understand. A girl lie next to him unconscious and he turns to her giving up on the dusty book to try and wake her before turning back to the book cursing loudly in Tevinter. Everything spun and Serrah's mind fell through years of memory that had been lost to her. She fell back unable to hold the memories that belonged to her and succumbed again to the blissful sensations that thrummed through her.

He buried his face into her neck as he drove into her over and over again, each time quicker than the last as she arched, calling his name to the heavens drowned by the rolling thunder outside their glowing paradise. His muscles rippled as they tensed with his simultaneous release, heat spreading through her belly as he attacked her tear streaked face with kisses.

He shook with exhaustion as he refused to collapse on her small frame, afraid to crush her against the hard floor. He opted out to roll onto his side and brought her closely wrapped in his arms panting into her mahogany locks. Their bodies still pulsed from the endeavour and she revelled in the feel of his lean muscles, musky scent and warm embrace.

She looked up at him and saw him staring blankly past her. Did he see what she saw? She could not even remember most of it; only the boy she knew must be her brother. She kissed him back to reality but he still seemed a little spooked as their breathing reached normal levels.

"Did you see it too?" She asked riddled with worry.

He brought her up with him as he sat up and kissed her hairline.

"For a moment I could remember everything." He answered hauntingly. "You did too?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "It was a little terrifying. At the same time a relief to know it is there somewhere."

He seemed to think on that and fixed his gaze back to her, "I don't know if I could stand to have it ripped away from me again."

"Listen wolf," She started seriously placing her hands on her hips. "You can't just ravage me behind a waterfall and then dump me!"

He smiled all traces of is haunted mask gone, "I never said anything about leaving you my little star." He bent down with a sweet kiss and curled her back against his chest. "Besides who says this wolf is finished ravaging?"

She smiled against his lips as the little fire died out to embers and a blue hue glowed against her pale skin.

"I can't see my little star if she isn't lit up." Fenris declared dousing her with an alluring grin.

**(There you have it... I hope you guys like it, I worked hard on that one but still can't seem to be completely happy with it. Hope you enjoyed the fluffy goodness and the devious Fog Warriors.)**


	11. Storytelling

**(First off I am so very; incredibly sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! And thank you to reviewers who wished me luck in my exams, I definitely needed all the luck I could muster. As always I wish to thank readers and reviewers for continuing to read my story, especially the reviewers you guys always make my day. There is not much more for Seheron but I do have a few more events waiting to be written before they leave and for me that means deciding on where to end this story, but for now I will say I am sorry again and that Bioware still owns all DA content.)**

Chapter Eleven: Storytelling

Trails of feather light kisses journeyed over her shoulder and rested under her earlobe where his nose traced the outer edges of her ear. She stirred with a smile, turned in his arms and met his lips.

"Haven't been waiting for me long have you?" She asked with a yawn.

"No." He pulled her closer, fingers weaving through hers. "I still think I am dreaming."

"Oh? Do you usually have dreams where you have your way with women all through the night?"

"Just you," he smirked, "I believe I have thought of little else since you answered your door in a towel, back at Danarius's mansion."

"I am sure the armour he had commissioned for me didn't help those thoughts." She snuggled into his chest trying to hide her blush, "So...was I... satisfactory?"

"I am the luckiest Elf in Thedas." He looked to be measuring her small hand against his, with looks kindred to awe.

She looked up into those big, heavily lashed emeralds examining her tiny hand and she sighed.

"My hands are that fascinating?"

"Yes, how does such a tiny and soft woman take down enemies?"

"Not very easily, the only thing I have is speed." She let her fingers pursue the lyrium along the inside of his palm and up his forearm. "And as you have seen before, if I am not quick enough this tiny human stands no chance without backup."

"Well," He sits up, pulling her with him. "I will just have to always be there to watch your back."

She shivered against the cold air as the furs fell to her hips and she watched him drink in her form with one long seductive look.

"If I had clothing on I think your predatorily glazed eyes would have them torn off, with the way you are looking at me right now."

He shrugged and leaned over so his lips brushed hers, "Would that be so bad?"

Her heart began to race setting her cheeks aflame. It amazed her how he could make her feel so wonderfully vulnerable. She answered him with a gentle kiss.

"What do we have here?"

Light glinted off the short sword pointed at Fenris's neck.

"Shit boss it looks like we found some new cargo."

More swords circled them and Serrah felt like she was being crushed as Fenris tightened his hold on her. She clung to him hiding what she could from unwanted stares, it looked to be about four people surrounding them, but she could see six more funnelling from the back of the tunnel. Both their hearts were beating against their ribs and Fenris had a savage look to him. A man with a scar across his forehead seemed to be there leader as he circled them with a thoughtful look on his face. Serrah scanned the area and inwardly cursed herself when she saw one of the lackeys stash away her blades in his pack, but her lover's sword was not far away. She honestly wondered if she could get to it quick enough then quickly revaluated and wondered if Fenris could get to it quick enough.

"Be vigilant men, they had weapons let us assume they know how to use them." The leader said eyeing the broadsword next to the little empty fire pit. He swiped Serrah's tunic and searched through the fabric before tossing at them. "Get dressed."

Fenris quickly wrapped the clothing around her and she tied it tightly with shaking hands. The men checked through the rest of the clothes and pocketed any daggers they found. She sat and waited for her skirt after putting on her small clothing, shorts and leather stockings but one of the bandits shoved her chainmail skirt into his pack. It seemed neither of them was allowed anything resembling armour back. Fenris wore his slacks and the light tunic glaring at the men; his muscles were twitching, no doubt waiting for an opening.

"So we don't get our armour?" She scoffed, "And I am _really_ getting tired of the swords in my face. Seriously fuck off already I have no weapon on my person."

They all laughed one bandit caressing his blade carefully against her neck and across her collar bone, "Lady, you are lucky we let you dress at all."

Fenris caught the blade before it could run between her breasts. He glowered up at the stunned man as blood dripped to the ground.

"Do not be stupid Elf, you are surrounded." The leader seemed amused and let out a chuckle. "Shouldn't your kind be used to the slave trade by now?"

"And your men will die if you do not leave." Fenris growled back, his markings glowing with unchecked rage. "Especially if they so much as lay a finger on my woman."

His woman? The possessiveness of the comment may put some women off, but this pleased her on too many levels to count.

"You think this is the first time I have seen a reckless man?" More blood soaked his hand as his grip tightened on the blade. "Besides I have a good feeling a Magister would pay plenty sovereign for an Elf with glowing tattoos, the woman however... well as beautiful as she is, those bruises could mean she is damaged goods."

Fenris darted his eyes around the cramped space then met her gaze, "Let her go then and keep me."

He dropped his hand from the blade and the leader seemed intrigued. Serrah stood abruptly and all swords pointed at her. Fenris stood slowly, his tall lanky figure shadowing hers with a submissive stance.

"The Elf here is making some sense lady, why ruin a good arrangement?" He cocked a brow at her and flashed a toothy grin.

"Because I have something better, a duel, you and me. Winner calls the shots." He stroked his chin with considerable thought.

"Winner takes all then? Interesting. However if I win, you are to be my trophy."

He men around snickered one of them actually licked his lips. Fenris pushed her behind himself defensively.

"No, you take me and leave her here." His voice was dangerous but the leader waved him off and she was pulled at until she stood in front of the bandit.

"Her spitfire wins over your logic, Elf." He looked down at her and smiled apparently amused that she only stood as tall as his chest. "Give her back her weapons."

"I expect your men to run with their tails between their legs when I win." She snatched her swords back from the lackey and relaxed with the familiar weight in her grip. "Or I will have to slit their throats as well."

"Little spitfire, a woman after my own heart." He motioned for his men to back off leaving a ring of space for them to fight in.

He made the first move and he was quick for his large stature. His long sword scarcely missing her ear as she dodged out of the way, his shield neatly tucked in between them. She knew she would have to get that away from him if she wanted any advantage.

Quickly he came at her again only this time with said shield and she rolled off to the side, the air rushing around his blade as she received a shallow cut in her hip.

"Need to be faster than that, little spitfire." He teased gathering his balance again.

"Can do." She smirked while side stepping another lunge, this time away from his sword arm.

Serrah had to duck an oncoming swing and she saw an opening since his grand sweep left his arms stretched out. With what strength she had, she plunged her sword up into his forearm until her hilt hit flesh and retracted just as quickly. He shouted in agony as blood steadily gushed from his wound, she knew she missed the bone but possibly severed many tendons. He staggered throwing away his shield and securing his useless arm in the leather strap that wrapped diagonally around his chest.

She stayed in a low defensive position and noticed Fenris move on the outskirts of the surrounding group towards his sword. No one else seemed to see outside the duel as the leader had become more cautious now, waiting on her and watching her every move. She however stayed still trying to keep her breathing level, intent on making him strike out at her. Her hip throbbed and her leg right leg felt stiff and he smiled at her.

"Poison? Why didn't I see that one coming? Scum bags always seem to need them when they don't have enough skill." She stated straightening her stance trying to build up her willpower to finish the fight.

Figuring she was weak enough he moved to strike, she blocked it sparks flying as she slid one blade down the length of his long sword and using the pommel of the other against his hand forcing him to become completely disarmed. She twisted around him letting one blade clash with the floor to yank his good arm behind his back and tugged it upwards until he dropped to his knees. Her other blade pressed painfully against the junction between his legs.

"I do hope you weren't planning on using this anytime soon." She states digging the steel under the codpiece.

Fenris reached his blade and let it drag heavily against the stone floor before resting it on his shoulder. The group drew their blades turning to the Elf while awaiting orders from their emasculated boss.

"You cut that off, you won't leave here alive." He spat angrily.

"I win, now take your lives and leave, or I _will _cut it off." She spat back letting her sword tip poke further in making the large man yelp in surprise.

"You've practically lost an arm, are you willing to gamble away your manhood as well?" Fenris asked while sharing a meaningful glare with the leader. "Or should I kill all your men to make you more agreeable?"

Unexpectedly the man in her grip jerked his arm out of her hold and grabbed for a fistful of her hair, while his men charged towards Fenris. She forced her blade as far as it could go and lurched upwards just before the leader threw her to the ground.

He grabbed his blood soaked groin and collapsed face first with a loud stream of colourful curses and sobs. Her head started to throb as she surveyed the small space; she watched the tip of the broad sword swing in a wide arc separating any man in its wake, their top halves falling away from the lower half. One man aimed an arrow into the fray; Serrah flipped her remaining sword so the steel rested between her fingers, pulled back her arm and hurled it straight into the archer's neck. The arrow whizzed by Fenris and sunk into a would-be assassin's right eye. Fenris brought his sword high on the last lackey who had turned tail and brought in down for a clean symmetrical slice.

"Have I ever told you that you are scary as hell when you fight?" She panted picking up a dagger and stabbing the still writhing assassin in the chest.

"Have I ever told you that you make trouble when there should be none?" He grunted securing the rest of their armour from the dead bodies.

"I wasn't about to let them walk away with you." She slipped on her chainmail skirt, both of them ignoring the whimpering sod in the background. "Though I think we should search their packs for antidotes, I am starting to feel really funny from that poison he used."

He shoved a flask in her hands and she drank it hurriedly before coughing, "That is horrid, what was that?"

"Health poultice." He moved towards the leader and pulled him up by the hair. "Antidote, now!"

He smashed his face into the stone and brought it back up, his nose now crooked. When only a whimper came out of the sod Fenris smashed his head in again.

"S-stop! It is my pack!" He sobbed his face pale and very broken. "The white vials."

Fenris rooted through the man's belt and pulled out pouches and vials, throwing away solutions that looked green. Dizzy she took a white vial and downed its contents, not feeling better right away she stumbled almost allowing her face to become acquainted with stone. Fenris steadied her then lifted the bloodied man off the ground by his collar, his gauntlet overtaking a wispy blue glow and speared his chest.

She remembered seeing him reach into the chest of the beast back on the boat, but she found it more intriguing now that she wasn't in a state of shock. A soggy crush could be heard and his hand came back out a gory mess as he tossed the dead man back to the ground and dropped the deflated heart at his feet.

"Most couples get a romantic morning, but not us we get slavers." She huffed holding a hand to her head, "Sodding scum bags deserved what we dished out."

He turned and rinsed his hands in the waterfall silently then stalked back and stood in front of her holding out her swords. She shoved them into their sheaths and glanced up at his face.

"You are lucky he even carried an antidote." She couldn't tell if he sounded angry or disappointed. "Why you always need to go off with your own little plans, I will never know."

Did he want to be dragged off by slavers? He could not even look her in the eyes when she gawked at him bewildered.

"Like your plan was better?" She scoffed.

"It assured your life."

"It assured nothing! That dumbass would have tied you up, which a good slaver would have done anyway, then tied me up no matter what! Sure it would be implied that I be left here, but in what condition? At least my plan got me some weapons and a shot at both of us leaving here without going back to slavery."

"Your plan almost got you killed; don't you think there are worse things than death?"

He really did look conflicted but she would have none of it. Then she thought about it, _really_ thought about it.

"Y-you... Do you miss being a slave?" She asked quietly as though the dead bodies around her would hear her. "Do you _want_ Danarius to find you?"

"No! I am not a slave." His nose scrunched and she knew now he was mad. "I didn't want them to take you, and the situation seemed inevitable."

"Fenris..." She whispered his name softly.

"You were not a slave long you do not understand." He turned away and collected what he could carry from the slavers into the crate, salvaging vials and flasks, small weapons and the blanket.

"What isn't there to understand? Slavery sucks, why walk back into it without a fight?" She argued following him through the back of the tunnel. "I would rather die than let you go with them knowing that someone like Hadriana or Danarius would have you do their bidding."

The tunnel led out into a small clearing, the morning sun already dried the grass and heated the air. Fallen trees and scattered rubble almost looked beautiful in the calm afternoon.

"I do not know how to be anything else." He continued his tone dangerous still.

She bolted in front of him and took the heavy crate out of his hands and put it onto the grass.

"That is a lie, I have seen a content man living free. I have been astonished by his smile and have melted under his smouldering gaze." She could feel her cheeks flare but she pressed on, "Where did he go? Because he knows what it is to be more than a slave."

He met her gaze head on and he seemed unsure what to say. His eyes then lingered on the green gem around her neck and his armoured fingers sought it out to hold it lightly in his palm. The line between his dark brows softened as he sighed.

"I would be nothing if they took you away." He cupped her face while leaning down to rest his forehead on hers.

"I feel the same way." She brushed her lips against his and he pulled her closer for a deeper, more possessive kiss.

He pulled away still holding her tightly against himself, she marvelled at the way the sun made his silver hair softly glow and the wind slightly tousling the strands in his face.

"So, should we get back to our Fog Warrior friends?" She smiled picking up the heavy crate and handing it to him. "I know we didn't replenish their herbs, but these kits and poultices should suffice."

"Revas is probably pacing waiting for your return." He smirked taking the crate then looked a little more seriously at her hip. "When we get back have Asala examine your hip."

"Yes ser, right away ser!" She exclaimed following him through the clearing and into the jungle.

* * *

The warriors welcomed them back with warm smiles, knowing glances and light teases; all of which made Serrah crimson from head to toe. Fenris took it well by darting jokes back at the men and keeping his woman close. Revas sprinted to meet them and nearly knocked the little rogue over with an affectionate leap, apparently he woke early that morning and paced the camp with annoyed grunts until they had arrived.

Once everyone had calmed down she followed Fenris and Asala over to where she had set up medical supplies in the caves.

"A run in with slavers? I am glad you both made it back safely." She gestured for Serrah to sit on the pelts laid out, "I hope none of the Basra were left alive."

"The leader was severely punished before death." Serrah smirked as she said it, but Fenris shifted uncomfortably.

"Never want to be on her bad side." He half joked while resting his sword against the wall.

Asala checked Serrah's hip and cleaned the small cut methodically before handing her a flask of putrid smelling, brownish black concoction.

"What is this for? I took an antidote already, I told you my leg is no longer numb and my head isn't hazy." She asked pushing away the nasty flask back to the warrior.

"You are still a young woman and," She turned to Fenris, "you are still a young man. I assume you do not wish to rush life along."

The couple had obviously not put much thought into the situation and Serrah wasn't sure what to say. There was no doubt in her mind that she would like to have this man's children, but was she ready? Did he even want kids? These were things she hadn't thought about.

"I suppose I hadn't thought about... well _that_." She stammered nervously looking to Fenris for support who was finding his feet very interesting with his brows raised thoughtfully.

"It will not damage your body; it is merely a means for lovers to have their fun without the consequences of a sudden responsibility." The taller woman clarified as though that had been her worry.

"I suppose it is a bit early for... a sudden responsibility." She took the flask gingerly, like it would cut her if she held it too tightly.

"You are very young, there are many years yet where that decision can be made." She looked back to Fenris her bronzed smile addressing the Elf. "Though this is a choice that should be made together, since the deed was done with two not one."

The older woman stood carefully and placed a hand to Fenris's shoulder before leaving the two alone to join her people at the mouth of the cave. He stood for a few more moments before sitting next to her holding his breath it seemed since he looked like a statue.

"I think I will drink it today and perhaps again if need be." She paused unsure of how to word her thoughts. "Do you think you will ever want to... in the long run?"

"With you anything is possible." He smiled and shrugged out of his statue like posture, "Little star light pups... in a land without consistent fear of the slave market? I am not sure how I would be as a father, but I think staying with you it will be an inevitable future."

She smiled at his roundabout way of saying yes and drank the disgusting contents without abandon.

"Taste as bad as it smelt?" He asked watching her face contort momentarily.

"Much, much worse." She coughed.

"Glad I didn't have to drink it." He said while helping her up.

She slapped his shoulder and a large warrior plastered a pouch to the elves chest as he walked by with a grin so wide she was sure his face would break.

"Atashi told me to give this to you if he was not back from hunting. It's for the lady whenever she feels, inclined to need it."

Serrah took a peek into the pouch, "Dried meats? Or are those roots?"

"Specially spiced meats, not for elf and must be eaten _before_ not after." He smirked and turned to walk away, "Unless you want to drink the potion Asala gave you again."

She looked at Fenris with a flush and a smile, "Oh how the Chantry would disapprove."

Revas snuggled her leg as she put the pouch away not missing the disappearing smirk from her lyrium engraved companion. Warmth spread through her as his hand slipped over hers leading her back to the opening of the cave where the Fog Warriors had begun their nightly festivities.

"So, you had a run in with slavers?" One of the women chimed with interest, "Tell us of the battle!"

Serrah laughed seating herself among the group next to the silver haired elf, "I am no story teller, I think a tree could tell the tale with more embellishment than I."

She gained a snort and a rally of teasing encouragements but still shook her head, instead she pointed to Fenris insisting he tell the story. The horde then turned their banter and playful threats to the elf that threw her a mock glare and stood with a broad smile on his face. In all her time with this man she had never seen him so happy, he addressed the group as a whole but his eyes always drifted back to hers as though she were the center of his universe.

He motioned with wide arms for everyone to quiet down so he could begin the tale, the story started with the slavers blades and the shame of not hearing their approach.

"You think you are getting off that lucky?" Atashi bellowed as he joined the group with a limp doe slung over his shoulder. "Start with the storm!"

Fenris rolled his eyes as the larger warrior left the doe for the cooks and nestled into a seated position amidst the face of the inquiring crowd. Fenris shook his head but with more and more badgering he caved in, she was speechless with how enthusiastic he was. The storm may have been happening that moment with the way he retold the events of the night before, the clashing of thunder, flashes of lightning, and the pelting rain, even the groaning trees that split open and crashed to the jungle floor.

"My eyes burned with the merciless rain that pounded at them, the darkness only temporarily evaporated with the consistent blinding of crackling light." He squinted convincingly against invisible bad weather an arm over his brow as a shield. "I thought I had gone deaf with all the chaos around until I heard the unmistaken groan of wood behind us. Ahead was the rushing of a waterfall and as I turned all I could see was a wooden giant fighting against the split that ran the side of its mighty length, quickly failing and swifter in its descent on top of us."

She had never heard him speak so much in one sitting and found herself entranced by the sound of his voice alone. Maker his voice was perfect for storytelling, even if it did still hold onto some of his normal monotone notes.

"There was no choice; I tugged her down with me as I dove into the icy waters."

He had the whole group fixated on him; even the most serious looking former Qunari looked like children unable to rip their eyes from a bard's tale.

"I thought my heart had stopped the surroundings were so cold, but the bursting of my lungs fought for air. I surfaced hastily searching the rough waters for the one I had dragged along, she had already surfaced and my heart began to beat once more."

She couldn't help but blush while wondering if this really was the man she knew. The wolf she knew brooded, rarely smiled and when he spoke it was to the point but not here, not now. He was like a whole different person without his doubts and fears, he was happy, deliriously so and this was all directed at her. She radiated with the same happiness hoping he saw he made her as happy as she made him; this seemed to encourage him further.

"The cascade we swam into, razors, though they did not cut they seemed to slice into my body anyway. Land was found quickly, hastily. I reached for the drenched rogue who seemed to fair even worse through the endeavour than I and barely had the strength to pull away from her, the need to find light, to rid her of the cold I knew could make her sick if I was not swift. I made a fire with the help of constant lightning that would momentarily fill the tunnel, and once that necessity was dealt with..." He paused, his eyes smouldering and she flushed with the memories that flooded her. "We rested."

Despite the vague ending the crowd whistled one man actually murmuring something along the lines of 'The elf got lucky?' to his partner beside him and she giggled at his confused expression before replying 'yes, my love I think he did'. The man seemed happy that his conclusion was correct and Fenris skipped back to the swords being held at their necks.

"Thoughts ran through my head, over and over. My sword was too far, too many men surrounded us, were we meant to be slaves no matter how hard we tried to be otherwise?"

One warrior bellowed, "Silly elf you fight!"

"Yes because being dead would make it easier to protect the woman in my arms?" The man looked dejected and received a pat on the shoulder from his lover. "They planned to take us away and I had struck a deal, my surrender for her freedom."

He paused in thought, and then looked back to her with a soft expression.

"Foolish as it may have been, she instigated a duel which I should have thought of in the first place. I do not think I can find the words to how I felt, ashamed, lost maybe frustrated." None seemed to fit and he shook his head continuing instead. "I apparently was no threat while the battle started, no one held onto me, no rope bounded my limbs and she was not fairing very well, she was fast but it seemed he was accustomed to fighting a dodgy opponent. Poison slowed her movements...

I think it was luck no one noticed me slip from the group, they were all entranced by the spectacle in front of them and I just an Elf. The elves they are used to are never allowed weapons so maybe they thought me incapable even if I fought back, either way I found my way to the heavy blade I am familiar with."

He laughed then and turned to the crowd, "When I looked back she had the leaders shield arm rendered useless and his sword arm pulled behind his own back, her sword pressed between his legs. She looked fierce even with one leg fighting the effects of the poison, ready to castrate the man almost twice her size."

He gave everyone a moment to imagine and finish their chuckles.

"She was weakening however and before I could get to her, I heard the leader scream like a little girl and his comrades surged towards me," He shrugged, "you can imagine they couldn't pull themselves back together when I was through with them."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't let it all go to your head, I saved your ass from an assassin and an archer. Pure luck with the assassin, but still you didn't massacre them all by yourself."

"Yes, an archer readied an arrow and I was distracted by opponents at hand. She has deadly aim however and her sword flew straight and true, the arrow still sang through the air. Only instead of finding its intended target the arrowhead found a man behind me with swords poised to strike. He fell with a new piercing in his eye and that left them defeated with only two men barely alive." He paused again drinking in the faces around him his, "We finished them of course, Serrah plunged a blade into the assassins chest, while I presented the leader with his own heart crushed and thrown at his feet."

The story was ended and he stole a spot next to Serrah and everyone was impressed if not a little awestruck that a rogue so small really did better a man much larger.

"I have never heard you speak so much, and with such enthusiasm," She whispered through his silver hair as they lay under the stars that night.

"Don't get used to the storytelling, I am no bard," he laughed, "It felt good, it _feels_ good being this way." He tucked her closer against his side still smiling.

"What being happy, free?" She sighed contently easily feeling drowsy with Revas snuggling her back and Fenris holding her tight.

"Yes, but there is something else," He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she wished she had heard the rest instead of falling into a blissful slumber.

**(blah, I know it took me forever to get this chapter out but after exams I rewrote this chapter too many times and never finished happy with it. Anyway I was hoping on some opinions, you see I was thinking of doing the whole running through Tevinter into the free marches thing that Fenris did before meeting Hawke and his/her gang of misfits, but would that be better as a sequel, or should I tack it on as the last chapters of this story then if anyone wants me to slide into meeting Hawke as the sequel? There is also the option of a trilogy, but I would go no further than a trilogy that to me would be over excessive and overly drawn out. There is also the option of skipping the time between Seheron and Kirkwall; too many Ideas of how Hawke's gang would react around Serrah have been flooding me. Ah I am babbling so anyway again sorry for the obscenely long update interval and for what I think is sort of a disappointing chapter. I will try harder I promise.)**


	12. Masters Visit

(**Thank you everyone who reviewed, your opinions matter and are very helpful. Also thank you to all constant readers. I will not babble on today so the last thing I will say is I claim no ownership to any DA content.)**

Chapter Twelve: Masters Visit

The fade felt familiar, sleep always came to her easily as though her soul yearned for the magical realm were all go as they sleep.

_Little Doll..._

She jumped eyes opening in the contorted world around her. Who was that she heard? It sounded familiar and her skin tingled with the odd prickle of goose bumps.

_Where are you? Come now do not be frightened..._

She whirled the voice was coming closer but she could not tell the direction it came. The area hummed with magic, the landscape a mockery of the mortal realm and yet she recognised this place.

_I know you are here. I can almost hear the beating of your heart._

Trying to breath evenly she travelled down the only visible path hoping the voice would not follow her. Even though she felt as though she must have travelled far through the winding path a large island could be seen; it never seemed she could get any closer to it but neither could she move further. The eerie feeling that she had been walking in a circle joined with the sensation of being watched and panic overcame her senses.

_Oh my, you have matured haven't you my little doll?_

Her legs took over, her mind shuffling through static fears. He was here, Danarius was here! She knew she had recognised that voice, the way it dripped like molasses when he was casting spells, the way it made a cold sweat coat her skin with fear. How did he find her?

_I am so happy I found you. Do not be frightened any longer my doll, I am coming to reclaim you and my pet. We have so much to talk about now._

What did he mean? She hit a dead end and desperately tried climbing the slick, dull wall. Her hands bled with the effort and she plastered her back to it as the scenery changed slightly, new paths opening before her. The first path seemed as good as any as her legs carried her off yet again through another winding path.

_I have found something of yours and if you come back, Tevinter will welcome its nobility back into its arms. I can secure that promise._

Her body slammed against a sudden obstacle, the fall hurt more than the collision and a rune behind her kept her limbs from acting any further. Danarius stood before her, his ugly form more grotesque than she remembered.

_I should have realised it sooner my doll, should have dove further into my research._

His voice was worse in the fade, more volatile with the magic that sang from every crevice of the ever changing paths.

_I will take you under my wing as a ward; I will take care of you daughter of-_

His voice cut off and darkness found her, faces flashed through her memory. A weary middle aged man with silver just starting to streak his youthful brown locks, a beautiful tired woman with endless depth of icy blue eyes and a boy, his face was like looking into a mirror that showed the male version of her own features.

They all smiled and suddenly she recognized them all. Her father was bouncing her on his knee as she cried about a monster that had frightened her in her dreams, her mother cooing soft and kind words that drifted into song. Her brother, her twin, he winked at her

"I had your back sis; I won't ever let demons have you." The words were foreign but she was able to translate them quickly enough.

His eyes that mirrored her own spoke to her just as she spoke to him, they almost never had to really use words.

Time shifted. Father had become friends with many of the elves and they liked her family since they were one of the few that did not cause their blood to quicken.

"Maybe they see us as good allies_,"_ her father once told her as he examined the gift given to the family.

Though after a time when hostilities started to rise they wished for it back. She could see the withering face of the long eared man who used to enjoy telling her stories of his people and his family, his long black hair now a shiny grey. He came to retrieve it arguing with father that it needed to be hidden from the other humans. She was older now and understood more and when father refused the elf let out a blast of magic and spat angrily his eyes turning sad with the sight of the twins watching from the corner.

"Too bad not all quicklings are like you little one." He addressed her, not her brother.

My brother stood defensively between them a faint glow emanating from his stave and the man left swiftly with a shake of his head. Father scoffed at the incident but later madness found him, they found him in his study with papers and broken furniture all over.

"Father?_" _ Her brother's voice was strong but unsure.

"All my research is useless! No one will respect me enough to lead them now!" He was in a rage, cheeks flushed and brows angled dangerously.

He stormed from the room and the twins looked at each other, silent words passing between them. They had to help their father, he wished peace with the elven but the people did not share the same thoughts, the people wanted to rule what they called the knife ears. She did not understand why, she loved the elven and their story's; their way of life was so serene and beautiful.

That was when the twins set to work, the blast of magic disabled the gift father was trying to modify. He told them many times that if his research was correct they would be superior to all other nations. They knew it meant a lot to their old man and to his unstable position as leader.

Her brother was the magically inclined one; he was the one who brought her into the fade with him when he did not wish to go alone. It was more fun there, his imagination could bring castles to life, creatures that did not exist were their enemies while the light hearted spirits would sometimes lend their aid in what they knew was a dangerous but wonderful place. Their parents did not disapprove and taught them to be vigilant, telling them never to make deals and never stopped at gory details in order to assure the point got across. Their mother often sang songs to them at night about the children of the fade who were so strong no demon could trick them or turn them away from each other.

She sorted through the books, scrolls and the lore scattered around while her brother found old spell casting tomes trying to restore power to their father's research project. It was her brother who decided to try and power it with a waking dream, but it was she who thought her brother's magic could always save her and she who stepped through the shimmering light.

She felt something go wrong and she turned to run back to her brother when he shouted after her. She hit a barrier and pounded at its surface while she watched as her brother panicked, flipping through pages and casting spell after spell. Soon they were both crying and her brother abandoned the book to pound on the other side of the barrier trying to break through to pull her back.

His stave flung back, it was new and the first serious weapon he got on their birthday the blade stuck out like a scythe and cut across his cheek. Ignoring it he threw the stave away and tried a teleporting spell, attempting to bring her back that way. Instead soft whispers stopped them both, wonderful whispers, not like the demons they had fought together since they were tots. These were beautiful and powerful, they felt benevolent and caring like so many spirits they had met before.

She could not ignore the fact that her brother had paled slightly from the wound, blood slowly seeping into the barrier as the whispers became clearer. They were coming closer and fear rose up in the children again, they had to get away; she could not fight demons alone and their whispers came faster, less benevolent.

Her brother's supply of lyrium ran dry and he slumped with exhaustion, he stared at the blood on his hands for a long moment listening to the same voices she could hear.

"Our blood is the same; maybe I can tie you back into this realm with my blood!"

It was crazy and she knew it, but before she could respond he pressed his bloodied hands and forehead to the barrier and started chanting in their common tongue and it took her a moment to understand his soft words.

Bring her back to me, blood that shares my blood give me back my sister. Bring her back to the realm she was born into, to where her other half waits! Na via lerno victoria!"

Her head felt like it would implode and she became unable to translate her brother's last words. Pain blocked out the rest and blood covered everything, keeping her from seeing anymore. Danarius snapped back into view his sick smirk etched into his bearded face.

"A rare jewel of forgotten knowledge, I am coming to save you from the dangers of the jungle my dear."

The rune wore off and she lashed out but he was gone with a dark chuckle that echoed through the realm ominously.

* * *

She woke with a start, warm arms stopping her from writhing about in the mortal world. Sobs filled the air and she clung so tight she feared she might draw blood from his arm. She let go suddenly, the thought of blood scaring her half to death. She looked up at Fenris who said nothing, his hand stroking her long hair, her eyes wild and still half caught in her memories and their Masters visit in the fade.

"He is coming! Danarius found me in the fade while I slept!" He looked at her with fear in his green depths, "My brother could do the same thing, but he always..." She clasped her mouth quieting her own sob. "It doesn't matter, leave me on the shore and get away from here! He is tracking me, no matter where I go he will find me!"

He rocked her lightly listening as she became incoherent and started mumbling an old Tevinter Dialect that was barely recognisable. The fog warriors seemed worried and packed everything in a rush urging the elf to bundle her up so they could move camp early. She feared sleep and let Fenris carry her small form effortlessly as the group rushed deeper into the jungle; however she remained mute aside from sniffles, tears and the occasional incoherent murmur.

* * *

"We have heard the extent of the magic in Tevinter. Blood used to track others down or torture them with visions, even control their movements." He continued once Fenris didn't answer, "The Qunari bind their mages and many get their tongues cut out or their mouths sewn shut. Saarebas they are called, for they are dangerous things like wild animals."

"Charming, I wish they did that in Tevinter." Fenris stated harshly and truthfully.

"As much as Qunari love hearing others wishing the Tevinter downfall, you must not let your hate rule you." A woman stated picking up a dagger that fell from Serrah's satchel. "You are what we call a Sataareth, specifically a defender and anger only leads to corruption."

"I will keep that in mind," still keeping his tone stiff he turned to address Atashi, "Why have we broken off from the main group?"

He would not show it but he was in a constant state of worry, she could tell by the way he spoke roughly and his breathing stayed under strict control. Her tears stopped some time ago and her mind clearer but she did not know for how long she had been lost in her fears.

"This is a task force; we did not wish to risk the whole camp, many are afraid she is bas saarebas." He paused and everyone stopped, even Revas who had been whining while trying to paw at Fenris's feet. "We will do anything to keep our Kadan safe however and we consider you both such. We are heading to a small village hidden behind the mist, it is where our sister outcasts live."

Atashi motioned for a scout to venture first and waited until the scout signalled for them to follow.

"They have Saarebas, unbound; maybe they can help her. However there are wild cats much larger than the shadow cub and rooted animals called Kasaanda in the mist."

The bronzed skin man sounded hopeful but she did not pay any mind, she felt empty. Was there nothing she could do to keep Danarius away from Fenris? Will Danarius never quit?

"Vashedan!" A scout signalled for everyone to hide and the large warriors quickly blended into the surrounding jungle as a group of Qunari came into view. "Karataam."

Fenris set her down and they hid belly down behind a rotting log. She could barely see but the small spongy hole that the fallen log provided was enough to see as much as the scout could. Many red painted Qunari walked the edge of what looked to be a shallow marsh some with leashes attached to collared and masked figures.

"Are those their mages?" Serrah finally spoke but she did so quietly and the scout silenced her with a stern look.

They stopped mid way and one of the units thrust a large spear into the ground and stood cross armed, waiting. No one moved and her pulse raced while her blood turned cold just watching. These magi were treated worse than slaves, at least she never saw a slave with their faces covered shamefully with masks, or perhaps she had not seen all of Minrathous' slave trade. She felt bad for them seeing their slumped posters and cut off horns, were they really so dangerous they needed to be treated as such?

Soon after almost screaming from anticipation a tall incredibly scary Qunari with two massive weapons sheathed at his back, red armour that only really covered his shoulders and the biggest pair of horns she had ever seen among their race, approached the Karataam from the opposite direction with at least a small army at his back.

The group that had been waiting bowed respectively, "Arishok."

"Shanedan Arvaarad," He personally inspected the men waiting with a hard look to his face. "Is there Ashkaari? We will need confirmation, the Qun demands it be so."

One man dressed a little different from the others, merely in a pair of crude slacks and the customary red painted chest. The Arishok seemed pleased enough and motioned for them to follow.

"I trust the Kithshok has finished his negotiations, the rest wait at the western docks."

The group left and she could almost feel the ground shake as they all cleared the area.

"That was the biggest Qunari I have _ever_ seen." Serrah said still a little awestruck, "How does he hold his head up with those horns?"

"He is the leader of the armies, but we have no time to wonder about Qunari conquest." He stood and she felt Fenris pull her up as he copied Atashi. "Let us just be glad his attention was not on us."

She walked on her own now, her head much clearer than it had been earlier. The sky was dark by the time they finished skirting the marsh and came to what looked like a lush canyon with various streams running down its sides into the weather built ditches. The larger streams made for harder clashes against the rocks and liquid lightly sprayed on their faces. Fenris kept an eye on her constantly with a look of worry always evident.

"Single file, do not touch the sides feel for the person ahead." Atashi warned taking the lead. "The walls are jagged and slippery."

Fenris kept Serrah in between him and Atashi while the others followed suit trailing behind, the large cub was smuggled into a backpack that Serrah strapped backwards to keep an eye on him.

Soon the streams turned into thick falls that obscured the relatively narrow path with a heavy blanket of mist that quickly drenched every one of them. Serrah held tightly to Atashi's belt and Fenris held firm to the leather junction of her dual weapon sheaths in the middle of her back, but still the path proved difficult for her feet to tread. Revas tucked his head into the backpack not fond of being pelted by the makeshift rain.

The water soon ran underfoot with such force that Fenris nearly fell holding her upright, the warrior behind him a little frustrated at having to correct the elves footing. The narrow path seemed to go on forever at the gruelling slow pace they needed to go so not to be swept off their feet and the cub was not helping with his wriggling.

"Revas stop, that is not helping!" She shouted over the numerous cascades around them, but of course the cub didn't stop.

She staggered trying to accommodate for the over sized kitten's movements and felt herself smack into Atashi's back as Fenris's hand slipped from the slick leather at her back. This startled the warrior and he instinctively reached back to steady her while Fenris leaned too far forward to take a firm hold on Serrah again.

It was downhill from there.

Atashi spouted a long list of curses as he slipped forward, Serrah fell with him not able to let go of his belt in time while mentally not allowing herself to do so, hoping Fenris would catch her and Atashi could steady himself. Instead Fenris collided with both of them as his bare feet could not correct the angle of which his body had been leaning and an interesting combination of crude Tevinter oaths fled from his lips which accompanied the grunts and shouts of the rest who followed suit behind him.

The rushing water kept them sliding through the passage in a large uncomfortable lump. A few of the men reached for the sides to stop themselves only to pull away and cradle bloody arms to their chests. Serrah somehow kept a firm grip on their leader's belt riding the rough terrain almost completely on his back. Their trip slowed as the water thinned enough to stop propelling their bodies and they all came to an agonizingly slow stop.

She was the first to stand feeling terrible since she practically used Atashi as a boat. The large bronzed man stood and looked down at her with a cocked brow.

"Fun ride little one?" He rubbed his friction red chest timidly, "Hope so, because never again will that opportunity be available."

The rest stood shaky and some a little bloody with groans of dread.

"Sorry..." She apologised sheepishly teetering from heel to toe embarrassed.

At was a good thing Fenris had his armour on, his breastplate was scuffed mercilessly and his leathers skinned into a very thin layer where he had slid. His slacks were slightly torn and some minor cuts could be seen.

"Well... that was less than desirable." Fenris retorted a little hollow.

As they gathered themselves Serrah took to looking around while letting Revas out of the bag, it seemed he was fine if not a little squished but fine and the area was even greener than she could have imagined. The Fog Warriors busied themselves with wet bandages while Fenris found the sky to be the most interesting thing around. Serrah worried about the elf since he was scarcely hiding what she knew to be distress, perhaps even hidden terror at the thought of their former master pursuing them. She turned deciding she did not wish to think of Danarius and Fenris needed space to collect his thoughts.

Bulbous shaped growths the size of her torso caught her eye, it was in a group of others but not all sat closed in a bulb but rather they were spread out and colourful on the inside like wings of butterflies. She wondered if maybe they were a special type of flower indigenous to Seheron and leaned in for a closer look. Bugs coated the inside of some, but they did not move. She had never seen such large strangely attractive flowers before and the smell they gave off was sugar sweet, maybe even fruity.

She softly poked the flattering pigments of one of the flowers with her finger; a grimace crossing her features as it came back feeling tacky like she had just touched syrup. The flower responded with a twitch and started to close slowly. Serrah wondered if they were sensitive to touch and worried the beautiful thing would die.

Her finger started to sting and the tender skin turn pink, realising the substance was acidic she wiped it off on the grass. The next thing she knew a hand grabbed the collar of her tunic and her body was thrust backwards.

"Elf, keep your thoughts on the present your woman almost became lunch."

She pried open her previously tightly shut eyes and paled at the sight of green, angry, fanged bulbs inches from her nose. Why hadn't she noted the long solid spikes that lined the outer edges? They looked like sightless dragon heads as the sticky substance she felt moments before dripped from their mouths.

"They mostly eat insects but have been known to digest small animals." The Fog Warrior pulled her further away and plopped her in front of Fenris. "You would've been small enough."

"Um, thank you." She spoke meekly, "So those are the rooted animals?"

She earned a nod and troubled looks from the people around her. Fenris looked steeled any emotion was behind a facade of calm.

"Kasaanda, a carnivorous plant, though cut and dried they are a useful medicinal remedy, they can be dangerous while alive." Atashi tried and failed to sound light hearted.

Everyone already seemed worse for wear and the moon was already shining brightly. Apparently they were to make camp next to the loud water filled canyon and a fire was built. She stayed close to Fenris often holding tightly to his hand as they both stared into the flames not being able to find words to comfort each other. Revas unwisely teased the carnivorous plants but soon settled down in her lap for a much needed rest.

Fenris kept her in his sight but never looked right at her. She wanted to say something encouraging but nothing did the situation any justice. Perhaps now was one of those times where talking wouldn't do any good anyway? A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against his shoulder, opting out to stare into the flames with her quiet companion rather than chance another meeting with their master.

**(Oh and another thought popped into my head, a F!Hawke or a M!Hawke? Doesn't matter to me I can be flexible in that area since I have ideas for both.) **


	13. Asunder

I am so sorry this took so long O.O  
I am officially stating that updates may be...spead out? I will be putting little messages in my profile stating how far I am from finishing future chapters so that I don't just leave you guys hanging for so long again.  
Anyway I am working through some writters block and therefore chapters may not be as long but will hopefully be out on a more appropriate schedule, especially since I am being flooded (by my annoying mind) by little side stories in kirkwall since that prospect is coming so close to this story line.

I thank everyone who reviewed and gave their input for the sequel that was highly appreciated, as are all my lovely readers.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Asunder

"By the tits of Andraste is this really necessary?" She growled on top Atashi's shoulders.

"Yes," he smiled.

He had insisted carrying her on his shoulders since he concluded that the only way to the village was through a large patch of Kasaanda. It was not helping that she refused herself any sleep and because of that she was slightly ill-tempered.

"Fenris is smaller than you too, why isn't he being carried? And Revas? He is definitely small!"

"I would like to see them _try_ to swallow the elf with that weapon of his in hand," Atashi answered while swatting a large insect away from his face and into one of the plants mouths.

She peered back at Fenris who followed behind them, his eyes looked a little dark from very little sleep and they constantly scanned the surroundings as though an archdemon would suddenly pop out. He noticed her watching him and his face softened, faintly reassuring her he was alright in his own little way. She smiled at him and turned back to watch where Atashi was leading them, a hand fondly caressing the green jewel around her neck.

Her foul mood returned rather quickly however, "I have weapons and what of Revas?"

The giant sighed, "You are no longer allowed to stay up all night."

"What? You're not my mother, Dragon."

"Stop holding my horns like they are handles."

"You can't put me up on your shoulders and expect me not to hold onto anything!"

"Parshaara, hold them then and just stay quiet," he was irritated and held her legs tighter apparently afraid she would try to jump down, or perhaps kick him.

"You never answered me about Revas."

"Woman, do you see him frolicking around touching what could eat him?" He swept a thick hand in an arch as though it would help further his point.

"I won't touch them!" She bellowed frustrated before adding, "Anymore, and I certainly do not frolic," to her statement.

He stopped abruptly and she was jerked forward, one of his horns poking her midsection, "Ouch, so now you are going to abuse me to keep me quiet? That crap just is not going to fly with me."

"Serrah," Fenris said her name in a hushed tone as he and the others took up weapons.

Atashi slowly set her down and pressed forward carefully choosing his steps for stealth. She copied with a dagger at the ready in one hand and a blade in the other. The plants around them seemed to perk up at the sound of unsheathed weaponry and started inching their heads closer to their group.

That's when a Qunari spearman collided with Atashi, their large leader gave a gruff yelp before managing to lift the other man over his head and toss him into a dense patch of Kasaanda. Serrah recognised the red painted chest before tearing her gaze away from the unexpected sight of long boney structures erupt from the mouths of the plants, caging in pieces of the Qunari's body, the heads tore him apart simply by all thrashing at the same time. The teeth-like effect looked to be nothing more than for trapping animals, not chewing.

"I thought you said they ate _smaller _animals," She said staying closer to Fenris.

"If a larger animal is dumb enough to touch them it is bound to happen." Was all he said prior to rushing ahead to see why a Qunari would be so close to the outcast village.

She looked to Fenris who shrugged and they both followed Atashi, staying as far as possible from the rooted animals as possible. They skid to a stop once they made it through the dense bush onto a narrow path with a clear view to the open sky. In the distance they could see thick black smoke billowing in the wind, the path littered with both red painted and bronzed warriors.

"Anaan esaam Qun!" The voice was horse, as though the warrior had been screaming it at the top of his lungs for hours, and his spear was air borne before she could blink.

Serrah's movements felt slow, almost sluggish in comparison to the way Fenris seemed to suddenly appear at her side. Her heart pounded as his massive sword swung inches from her nose to deflect the oncoming spearhead like it was a fly being swatted.

How in the bloody black city could he be so fast with such a heavy weapon? She didn't have much time to ponder as her body moved into joining the sudden fray. Fenris wasted no time and ploughed through an oncoming swarm of Qunari, deftly injuring several of them with one fierce swoop of his sword.

These men were not like the flimsy guards and bandits she was used to fighting, she had become accustomed to seeing Fenris chop their enemies in half easily. This was not the case here; his large sword wounded deeply but did not kill with the initial slice which left him vulnerable during the recovery of each wide arch.

She stalled for the elf sliding her dagger across the inside of the red painted giant's thigh, hitting the main artery. The wound slowed him down and give Fenris enough time to bring his sword up and take a few heads. Enraged the bleeding Qunari turned his weapon at her and she barely managed to back step out of range. Unlike many of her opponents he did not stumble or lose balance when his weapon swept thin air, instead he used the new momentum to charge directly at her. Serrah dodged the weapon and threw her body at his shoulder, left hand blade aimed for the heart. She braced herself, holding tight to the victim as he staggered and fell backwards with blood seeping from his already pale lips.

Quickly she retracted her blade and scanned the area for Fenris. He had not gotten too far but had got himself separated from the Fog warriors, a row of spearmen appearing over the hill. She sprinted, weaving through the littered path and picked up a fallen comrades shield just as the first projectile was thrown. The spear scarcely missed Fenris, producing a satisfying clamour against the shield she held as an alternative to the elves head. Serrah moved out of his way as quickly as she had appeared and charged into one of his targets digging the corner of the shield into a knee. She let the shield fall away and took up a sturdy bow before managing to dodge the man she had just bashed into.

One of Atashi's men threw her a bundle of quivers and blasted into the row of spearmen ahead. Hurriedly she filled her bow and covered the man, taking down anyone readying an aerial shot and once he made it to the group she turned to pick off enemies for Fenris only to be blinded by smoke.

Serrah coughed and fanned the air around her vaguely she could see a figure, an unmistakeably Par Vollen figure. Electricity crackled around the air and she cursed as the bow string tightened with a staring draw.

She was not fast enough. Her body convulsed and fell to the ground wreathing. Every muscle felt like it was on fire and every movement was unbearable; her teeth were clenched and she was sure she would not be saved before her insides melted away.

Suddenly the constant conduction stopped and she whimpered still twitching involuntarily.

She felt him, she knew from the wonderful calm his mere presence gave her and the caution he took in taking her up in his arms. Her eyes blurred when she tried looking up at him and more so when she saw a bleeding gash shown through a massive tear in his armour, before she knew it she was sobbing wildly.

He softly shushed her and she held back her tears with unpleasant sniffles. He found somewhere relatively near the still ensuing battle and opened what looked to be a first aid kit from his satchel. She stopped him when he reached for her first and gestured to his bloodstained chest.

"It is not as bad as it looks." He stated checking over her body for injuries and rubbing soothing Elfroot on burnt skin.

"What about you?" She asked as he used the last of the medical supplies on her.

"It's just a flesh wound." He gruffly stated while ignoring her attempts to redirect treatment away from herself.

How could he be so calm? She stopped struggling against him reluctantly and watched the Qunari and the passionate Fog Warriors fight. The sheer power behind all their attacks as they brutally mowed each other down had her seeing exactly how the Qunari had conquered so much land in the past.

"Stay out of the fighting for now."

Serrah looked back to Fenris standing, impossibly tall for an elf, with a look that could douse a burning mountain. A look that defused any protest she may have had, his emerald eyes catching in the sunlight and blood soaked sword tight in his grasp. Who would be stupid enough to dare fight this god of war? She choked back an argument in exchange for starring at the fiercely protective look in those illuminated eyes.

He seemed to take her silence as an answer and rushed back towards the ever rising black smoke in the distance. She watched as his sword devastated all in his path. The Qunari are a tough crowd but Fenris threw more muscle behind his swings, exerting more strength than she thought possible to accommodate for their thick rocklike builds; his sword now beginning to sever limbs and torsos as effortlessly as chopping fresh veal.

His speed was also impressive, much quicker than she expected of a man with a sword almost as tall as he was. Had he been that strong the last time she saw him fight? She shook her head to clear her mind and gingerly picked up the lightly scorched bow and snuck closer to the fighting, refusing to be made useless.

At first her muscles were tight and not very responsive, her skin blazed with any movement as she strung that first arrow but the pain numbed after she began picking off spear throwers. She ventured as close as she could without being in immediate danger, staying out of direct combat which technically is what Fenris implied.

Serrah was awaiting a clear shot when a Qunari was hit by the hilt of a sword and flung backward. His head cracked against the ground and his horns dug into the hard soil. He recovered and dodged the steel aimed for his chest, kicking the midsection of his opponent and jumped up in time to impale his aggressor with their own weapon. She gulped and the Qunari spun his attention towards her drawn arrow.

She found herself standing there, forearms and biceps tense with the force of sharply re aiming her weapon. The metal tip flew effectively piercing the victims' throat before he could get in range to attack, but not before he called out to his brethren.

A small group broke off from the main horde and charged with what seemed to be burning vengeance. Serrah scrambled for an arrow and found the quiver empty. In a panic she dropped the bow and unsheathed her daggers while making a mad dash for the trees. Digging the daggers into the trunk of the closest tree she climbed up onto a high branch and held her breath hoping she was hidden well enough in the leaves.

The Qunari carefully picked through the branches with spears and practically tip toed among the vines of the jungle floor. She wondered why they were being so careful until she felt hot breath on the back of her neck and froze completely.

The breath was repeatedly replaced with slight wet contact in a sniffing motion. The culprit rubbed past her the spotted beast's soft fur having a calming effect. She calmed as it didn't seem aggressive towards her and more soon accompanied it, their soft padded paws simply transferring branches without a sound and slatted golden orbs fixed on the Qunari below. Revas came seemingly out of nowhere, copying the way his kin moved skilfully through the trees and settled next to her as though it was time to sleep next to the campfire.

The next thing she remembered was hearing the snapping of wood. The Qunari let go of a spear before the feline could pull him up with the weapon, the wood now snapped in its great jaws. Below they fell into defensive stances opting to slowly back away from the trees, which would have been a good tactic if the cats had not already taken a keen interest in them. She watched as strong legs flexed and a flash flood of yellow fell from the trees and swept over the retreating men, snapping necks and ripping into soft flesh relentlessly.

Looking away she saw Revas was watching the scene with perked ears and a swishing tail, if the scene had not been so gruesome she could probably laugh at his adorable playful stance. A feral grunt resounded followed by vocal growls as the group finished up and dragged the bodies away and apparently into the trees to feast. Serrah climbed out of the tree not wanting to be a guest at their dinner party. Revas jumped down as well, seemingly not impressed with the menu.

"Did you go get them Revas?" She asked watching his eyes for a sign he understood her.

He cocked his head and started the scratch behind his ear rigorously, leaning too far and falling against his side; he hopped back onto his feet and sneezed.

"Guess not..."

She spun around in time to see Fenris jogging in her direction and ran to meet him.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." He grumbled gesturing at the pools of blood behind her and the munching pack of felines.

"Well there was trouble and I avoided it... Technically that is staying out of trouble."

That gained her an arched brow and she circled her toe in the dirt sheepishly. He shook his head and enveloped her hand in his, leading her away.

"We must be quick, the black smoke is a distraction to make the Qunari think that is where their camp is. The Mages are leading the Fog Warriors to the real camp."

They tried to stay out of sight as they ran across in the background of the battle ground but happened upon a group they could not sneak around. There were approximately fifteen of them and they had glazed over serious expressions covered in blood splatters from their previous encounters. Soon they were surrounded, Fenris and Serrah back to back defensively and she could feel her heart still pounding fiercely from the run. Revas growled trying to be menacing but his voice box was still that of a cub and he intimidated no one.

The hulking figures stormed their position in unison, steal clashed all around as the couple tried their best to fight off the attack. Serrah was the first to be hit, she managed to dodge a blade but the hilt finding her gut was a surprise and she fell back struggling to return the wind that had been knocked out of her. Fenris moved to block the oncoming fatal blow that threatened to end Serrah's life and sent the Qunari flying back while another's steel cut a line down his shoulder. A spear flew by his head and nicked his brow as he dodged still evading attacks with a now shaking stance.

She chucked one of her daggers and it slunk between the eyes of one of the giants but the others still came at them unwavering.

They would not be able to hold out much longer. Revas lay wounded; she did not know how he got that way. Fenris was covered in so much blood she knew not whether most of it was his or not, his arms shook noticeably and her stamina was running low, her agile dodges becoming less frequent and more akin to stumbling.

She cried out as Fenris was knocked back, unable to run to his side but tripping in the attempt to do so. Her perception of time slowed and she saw flashes of her past, her name, her family, why she knew the Dalish, she remembered everything. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she thought of Fenris, the thought of the two of them dying so violently on this island. She wished she was next to him, she wished she was in his arms; she wished she could share more passionate nights with him, spend a long happy lifetime with him. She wished so much and yet she could hear him calling her name as he feverishly hacked away at the never ending men blocking her from him.

Her back collided with the stony ground stunned and possibly crippled she could do nothing but watch as a halberd descended aimed for her throat.

Then the world turned asunder and all was encased in fire.

* * *

Hmm sorry if it seems rushed in the middle, that was were my writters block began T_T

Again sorry for everything! I am hoping the next chapter will be out next week, but I will be updating my profile weekly from now on for sure. Funny enough after I realised how crippling my writters block was becoming I forbid myself from reading the Fan fics I usually read until I produced a chapter, as punishment to myself for taking so long... so now I have lots to go read .


	14. Little Star

Yay I finally finished... Now I will let you read without my rambling for once, enjoy.

Bioware owns all DA content.

* * *

Chapter 14: Little Star

Flames licked at her vision and the Halberd punctured the ground next to her head. Screams erupted all around her, horrible blood curdling shouts of agony, though she saw nothing but the raging fire. Her heart sped faster banging on the inside of her ribcage so hard she was sure it would leap out of her chest. Serrah felt trapped, scared, her body temperature was rising and sweat dripped from her forehead; she knew she should be burning, her voice should be ringing out with the gurgling screams from the dying Par Vollen's that were also present in the blazing heat.

Relief washed over her as soft silver and a light blue glow parted the flames with a heavy blow of his sword. The glisten of sweat covered him as well but he was not burnt, she noted as he made a mad dash for her and closed her inside a deep embrace. She clung to him so hard she was sure her fingers dug past the leather of his armour while he ran through searching for a way out of the inferno.

As sudden as it had begun the hellfire extinguished, revealing nothing but ashes and a lingering scent of seared flesh. Another wave of relief hit her as she saw Revas crumpled but still breathing not far from them and buried herself into Fenris's neck, tears soaking her face and her body shaking in his strong hold. Fenris surveyed the area with a quick scan of his haunted green eyes before bringing her lips to his ravenously, he held her so tightly she was sure she was going to suffocate but still she wished he would hold her closer. Serrah kissed back with just as much need and he showered her forehead, cheeks, chin, ears, neck and again her lips with kisses as though she could disappear at any moment.

They broke apart when a cough was heard behind them and Fenris spun on the spot, Serrah still firmly in the grip of one arm with his oversized broadsword pointing at a group of bulky, bronzed mages.

"Halt, you are the Dragon's companions?" The rough voice was laced with humour, or mockery?

Fenris's sword did not move nor did he answer them. A scowl of irritation crossed the mages lips.

"You are to follow us if you want to meet up with Atashi, you can however stay here and wait for an enemy spear to happen upon you and your lover, if you feel so inclined not to come with us."

The group turned and began walking away when she heard Fenris grunt with disapproval as he lowered his weapon and they tagged along wearily. Where they the ones who commanded the fire that saved them?

Revas had been picked up and carried by their saviours, the poor cub bobbing in and out of awareness while his fur was caked in the blood of their previous attackers. Fenris on the other hand was more aware than ever, his eyes continually darted between the mages' and a protective grip on both his weapon and Serrah. She did not understand his obvious distain for the men who saved them but she knew better than to ask questions when they were trying to avoid being seen by the Qunari.

Soon they came to a particularly dense gathering of trees and the mages hummed incantations in unison before gesturing them to go through. Serrah reached a hand out and the wall of trees rippled, she shuddered in remembrance of the last time she had done such a thing, a long time ago. Fenris and Serrah stepped through together and came upon a simple encampment with men and women chanting around a fire. Atashi was the first to notice them and waved them over.

"Thought we lost you both in that mess," he was quiet but excitement could be seen all over his facial features, "come the Seer has been waiting eagerly to see you."

"What happened? Why are the Qunari attacking a fake rebel settlement?" Fenris did not waste time with his curiosity and she could see he placed great distrust in the situation they were in.

"A new, strong voiced, political Viddathari joined their ranks has been pointing out rebel locations with great accuracy lately." He gave them a sad look before continuing, "Asala suspected this would happen and that is why the camp has moved. The leader of this rebel camp saw this coming and moved his camp and set up an ambush for the Qunari at the old location. Crafty old mages are hard to suppress."

Fenris took this in with a frown; they both knew who the new Viddathari was. Serrah was confused however to how Shok was able to so easily rejoin the Qun.

"In here, the Seer has been waiting longer than you would think."

They entered a tent and aside from the light glow from the small fire the darkness was never ending.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against." A figure appeared among the glow and spread a heavily clawed hand towards some skins laid out for them to be seated. "The Qunari have many good beliefs, and few that are wrong. However the Tevinter have many that are wrong and few that are right."

Serrah sat and Fenris followed, his lyrium veins barely concealed in his unrest.

"Calm yourself warrior... your enemy is almost on your heels... I am here to help." The man's voice was raspy, his breath short even when he breathed in deeply to speak.

"Surely you're problems are worse?" Serrah questioned, wondering why the old mage thought to trouble himself with their affairs when his home had been voluntarily burnt down as a distraction. "I do not mean disrespect, but the Qunari are.."

He cut her off with a rickety assent of his hand, "Imekari. Maraas Imekari. You speak when you should be listening."

She shifted uncomfortably and set her attention fully on each retching breath the old man took.

"The human mage, that plagues you... Do not face him now... You will fail, you must take leave of Seheron... Head east through, Venefication Sea... work on a ship then stay on course toward the Free Marches... If ever you lose your way, remember Kirkwall."

The old man quaked as he coughed and sat back with a wobbly sigh, Atashi bowed and uttered something incoherent then ushered the couple out of the ominously dark tent back into the blinding sunshine of Seheron. Serrah hoped the old man was not as dead as he seemed to be when they left, but did not have the chance to ask when she saw Asala in the distance covered in green paint and holding firm to a lance, her gaze seeking her that of her Dragons'.

The women behind Asala, Serrah recognised as the seamstresses who were the ones who fashion the green stone that hung from her neck. They rushed to her with a bundle of black furs.

"Took a while to dye the yellow to black," one winked.

"We here it is colder down in the Free Marches." Another added light-heartedly.

They bowed quickly to Fenris before flitting off to help the encampment. Serrah looked up at Fenris who had apparently already been studying her expression.

"So much for keeping Danarius out of your head," he muttered, his emeralds still a little haunted from the earlier ordeal. "At least I didn't lose you, anything aside from that I can bare."

Serrah shook her head and kissed her elf with tears skipping down her cheeks. He did not pull away but held her affectionately and cupped her face in his palms.

"To Kirkwall." Fenris stated with renewed energy.

"To freedom." She answered as he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

"So let me guess," his stubby fingers toying with the rough mug and his brow quirked in knowing interest, "You hop a ship before Danarius makes it to the island and trekked your way through half of Thedas and eventually made it here?"

A smirk curved my lips, the pints the dwarf had been buying for me warming my cheeks. I was sure my face was flushed but I didn't care, it felt good to tell my story to someone.

"Why are you so sure the story is about me? For all you know I made the whole thing up." I slurred slightly and decidedly stopped the waitress from serving me another pint of ale.

The Dwarf leaned forward a glint in his eye, "I know a true story when I hear one especially one with such detail."

Heat spread from my neck that I knew was not from the ale. Right liquor wasn't her best friend, even so she didn't feel ashamed the charming man listened all night with incredible attentiveness while buffing his beloved crossbow.

"Alright you caught me." I sputter downing the last contents of the mug, "Anything else you want to predict, Dwarf?"

"Besides more marvellous love making on the sea? And please the names Tetras, Varric Tetras." He unloaded a flawless smile as he leaned back into his seat, "and yes I do have one more prediction, a storm hits your ship and you are forced to make your way to Kirkwall in hopes that your other half would do the same."

My eyes widen and I stop mid breath starring at Varric suspiciously.

"How do I know this you ask? Not many people travel around dressed provocatively in black furs with a large matching Feline." He chuckles. "First things first Little Star, you tell me your real name and I reveal how I already knew the ending to your romantic tale."

Well, seems I revealed more than I thought, stupid liquor wins again. I can't help but wonder if he knows the whereabouts of Fenris and that trustworthy glaze set in those dwarven auburn eyes could probably have me telling him anything he wanted to know anyway. Do I take the risk that this isn't another one of Danarius's ploys?

I decide that my gut has not failed me before and take a deep breath.

"My name, for information from you? That is more dangerous for me than you."

"Sweetheart, I already know enough to blackmail you back into the magister's hands if I was not the honourable and charming Dwarf that I am."

I try again and take a deep breath; Revas let out a yawn and rubbed against my hand as though he never got enough attention from me.

"My name, and if you didn't know already I will throw in a bonus since you probably won't believe me... is Sera Thalsian, Daughter of the first Archon of the Tevinter Imperium."

"No what I find hard to believe was the broody elf being anything but broody and him telling a story about running through a storm." The dwarf laughed completely quelling the suspense behind what I thought was a grand unveiling of who I really am.

"Alright..." I huffed placing my head against the cool table, "I told the story at the campfire while drunk, tripped half way through an, Maker help me, almost doused the fire with my vomit before passing out."

"Now that is more believable." He winked and patted me reassuringly on the back, "also you need to learn how to end a story. I feel jibbed."

"Get in line, you got more story than any of the bards and the hanged man got more coin out of me than any of the bartenders in northern Thedas."

"But I paid for all your rounds..." he stated with another signature smirk.

"Exactly, now are you going to tell me where to find my handsome elf or not?"

* * *

Sorry It was a short chapter, it was kind of meant to be a part of chapter 13... but I felt bad for taking so long to update that I published chapter 13 early. I don't know if you guys like the whole change from 3rd person to 1st person but I needed a bigger change than just ending up in Kirkwall. Anyway if you guys still wish a sequel I will get right on writing one. I will keep you all updated in my profile at least once a week.  
Also sorry if the ending was rushed I really did try to make it flow better, but Kirkwall was calling incessantly and I needed my dose of my fuzzy chested charmer ^_~.


End file.
